Parachute Whispers
by SamicaWrites
Summary: Starting after Murphy blows a hole in the drop ship (1X12) Bellamy and Clarke need to save their people, but in order to do that they need to become closer than they'd planned. With a new Clan offering them safety the 2 leaders need to make some fast choices in order to keep their people alive...Major Bellarke 3
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't been writing more than one FF for tv show or fandom BUT since my other Bellarke/the 100 FF is still getting likes and follows after it had been completed. I decided to start a new story, Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Clarke groaned Lincoln's name begging him to stop, but they both knew he couldn't.

"Just breath Princess." Bellamy murmured, his lips at Clarke's ear.

After Murphy had blown a hole in the drop ship and escaped he ran into Clarke, Finn and Lincoln. Clarke had been the first to see him and ran to catch up, wanting to get information about the explosion, the 2 guys followed her but were not close enough to protect Clarke from the rusty chunk of drop ship mettle Murphy plunged into her leg.

Murphy had ran to deep into the woods for Finn or Lincoln to catch him so they stayed with Clarke, without thinking Lincoln cradled Clarke in his arms and followed Finn the rest of the way to camp. Lincoln knew the risk of entering the 100 camp but he also knew that Clarke was their healer and she would need him seeing as she can't heal herself.

Finn had lead Lincoln straight into the drop ship where he placed her down on the table they'd build for patients, Bellamy and Octavia who's been on the seconded level of the drop ship climbed down to see what the noise was about.

Clarke was close to passing out before Lincoln had even started to to prod at her leg, the seconded Clarke screamed out Bellamy was by her side grabbing onto her hand. Finn was sent outside to keep people from coming in and Octavia was moving around the room. Collecting anything that Lincoln needed.

Lincoln ripped away at Clarke's pant leg until they were shorts on the injured side, Clarke groaned half in pain half in the fact that she'd have to turn her only pair of pants into shorts.

"Octavia! I need moonshine." Lincoln demanded, when Octavia handed him a cup he looked down at Clarke "This is going to sting."

As soon as the liquid hit her skin Clarke's back arched off the table, tears flooded her eyes and Bellamy leaped forwards trying to hold her body still as it reacted to the sting.

"Hurry up and get it out of her." Bellamy growled, he didn't care for the grounder.

The only reason Bellamy didn't chain up his tattoo'd ass for the second time was because he was the only person who'd be able to help Clarke.

"It's not that simple." Lincoln spoke in a calmer voice "If I move the shard the wrong way and hit an artery, Clarke will bleed out within seconds."

Everyone in the drop ship when silent as Lincoln took the mettle in both hand and slowly pulled it upwards, Clarke held her breath knowing from her own experience and Lincoln's words that if she moves she a gonner.

When the Shard was out Lincoln left Octavia to bandage up her leader while he left, though Bellamy was grateful having a grounder in camp was making his people antsy.

When Clarke's this was all rapped up Finn let Jasper and Monty enter the drop ship, they had followed Lincoln and Finn to the drop ship but hadn't been allowed in. They sat on the ramp in protest that they wouldn't move until they saw her, Clarke had become very important to the boys and others who'd been told to stay outside even one Monty and Jasper had gone in.

"Bellamy there's a bit of a mob forming outside." Finn said stepping into the big room.

Bellamy sighed looking down at Clarke who was trying to stay awake as she listened to Jasper and Monty talk about the new medical plants they'd found for her.

"I should go tell them that the Princess will survive, they need to get back to their posts before the grounders come." Bellamy with one more look at Clarke exited the drop ship to take control of their people.

.

Jasper and Monty were now joined by Raven who was now filling Clarke in on all that happened since her and Finn were taken, The camp were a mess jasper had almost managed to kill Bellamy and Clarke, the camp had stopped preparing for the grounder attack and had been worried about the people being held captive by Murphy. And on top of that a hunting party who'd been out at the time of Murphy's terror had been injured.

"Woah Clarke what are you doing?"Jasper exclaimed, when the Blonde started to sit up her legs going over the "bed".

"I can't just sit here when the camp is falling apart, and right now we are not strong enough to face the grounders."

"Let Bellamy worry about that, your to weak and not rested to be doing this right now." Raven said, putting a firm hand on Clarke's shoulder to stop her from getting up.

But Clarke strong stubborn side was coming out as she looked but at Raven and moved her hand from her shoulder "Bellamy doesn't know what I know."

"Clarke I'm sure Finn has told him whatever he need to know." The others fought with her for a while before sighing and following their leader out of the drop ship, making sure she didn't fall over.

Clarke gritted her teeth as she used her injored leg to walk around looking for Bellamy, the people who'd gotten roughed up on the hunting trip would have to wait a little while longer. When she didn't spot him right away Clarke moved as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast, towards the tent they used for meetings.

As soon as Clarke's presence was known in the tent Bellamy shook his head walking over to her.

"Get out Clarke, what the hell?" He directed the seconded remark to Monty, Raven and Jasper who'd followed Clarke inside.

"Cool down Huckle Berry, you said to watch her. We're watching her." Raven sassed, arms folded over her chest.

Clarke stepped in, limping closer to Bellamy. "They've caught me up on everything that's happened. Bellamy I know we decided staying and fighting is our best option, but it's not an option any more. We have too many people unfit to fight, were going to lose this war."

"So what do you suggest we do Princess? Negotiate? Lock the doors and hope the grounders think we're not home?"

"No! We gather up what we need and then we leave, all of us. If we move down towards the north shore towards the ocean, Lincoln said there's a clan there that will take us in."

"No if we back down and run now, we'll be running forever."

"And if we don't run we'll all be dead in a matter of hours."

The tent was in silence while Bellamy and Clarke just looked at each other, their minds working overtime to make the biggest decision they've ever had to make for their camp.

"How are you going to walk?" Bellamy sighed, Clarke smiled up at him. Happy he was giving into her plan. "You had trouble walking in here, and some of the hunting party got pretty banged up."

"Let me worry about that, you just have everyone packed and ready before nightfall. We leave as soon as the sun has set."

Everyone started moving then, Raven and Monty went with Bellamy to help out while Jasper stayed with Clarke to make sure she stayed on her feet. The camp was moving everyone packing up their own stuff as well as helping packing up the rations and supply's from camp. The hunting party only really had 2 members who needed Clarke's attention the rest Octavia was able to patch up on her own.

Clarke was starting to feel very light on her feet as the day went on and she moved out into the camp packing up what she could as well as gather stuff she needed from her tent. Jasper stayed with her the whole time helping out with the heavy things. The sun was just starting to set when everyone met up in the middle of camp bags packed and ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Wow! thank you to everyone who's followed/Favorited this story. As long as I have a chapter to post I plan to update every Monday!**

Clarke was leading the group since she had the map and somewhat knew the way because of what Lincoln described to her. Jasper, Raven and a gunmen Sterling where at the front with her while Bellamy, Miller and Fox were bring up the rear. The group would be passing by the underground bunker Bellamy and Clarke had been at a week before and they'd stay there to sleep before they started their real journey. But they had a couple hours to go before they reached the safety of the old bunker, while it was gross and full of water when the couple had explored more they'd found sleeping areas.

Clarke ignored the burning in her leg as she pushed on, she knew others were tired and stopping for a break now would only make going on that much harder. They had only a couple more miles to go before they'd be able to rest.

When the group finally filed into the bunker Clarke directed them to the sleeping rooms and watched as half of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the cots. The beds were really nice condition compared to the rest of the place and their usual sleeping accommodations.

"Clarke your leg!" Raven gasped.

Clarke was quick to hush her, Octavia had cut off Clarke's other pant leg to match so it was obvious for Raven to notice the bright red blood dripping down Clarke's pale leg.

"Keep it down." Clarke snapped, moving into the area she'd be sleeping with a few other girls.

"Clarke you need to get that looked at, Your losing a lot of blood and your legs shouldn't be that swollen." Raven argued.

"I'll be fine, when we get to the ocean I'll have the clans healer there look at it." Clarke shrugged like it was no deal.

"That could be then, if you wait that long there maybe no leg left to save, or you pass out and we'll have extra weight to carry slowing us down."

"I don't have time for this I'm on first watch and I don't want the guys to think I'm slacking." Clarke pushed past raven, leaving her worried.

Clarke ignored the burning as she walked up the stairs and out of the bunker, the bunker had a lock but just to be safe for the first few hours before sleep and a few hours before they leave the next morning. They were going to have lookouts watching for any sign of grounders.

Clarke sighed happy as she sat taking pressure off her leg, her vantage point had a view of the tree line in all directions, she was up there no more than 10 minutes when she heard Bellamy's annoyed voice directed at her.

"You're supposed to be the smart doctor, what do you think you're doing" He snapped at her.

Clarke showed no sign of the pain she was in when she stood so she was almost equal to him "It's called keeping watch."

"Don't get smart Princess, I'm talking about your leg. Raven told me." Bellamy answered Clarke's silent question.

Clarke hid the surprise in her eyes with an eyes roll "Raven is being overly dramatic, Bellamy I'm fine."

"Let me see it."

Clarke faltered, she'd expected him to accept what she'd said and move on.

"Pull up your pant leg." Bellamy demanded, shining the small torch he had at it.

Clarke snorted "Bellamy-"

He interrupted "NOW!"

Clarke looked around at the guards who'd looked over at them, trying to see the source of Bellamy's out burst.

Huffing in annoyance Clarke pulled up her pant leg, Not wanting her to get cold during patrol Octavia lent Clarke a pair of her thick pants.

"Holy Fuck." Bellamy gasped, his eyes widened at the sight of her leg.

"It's not as bad as it looks, It's only cause I've been standing on it." Clarke rolled the material back down her leg "now if you'll let me get back to guarding our people."

"Get inside Princess."

"AHA you can't order me around like that ok, i'm not Octavia." Clarke said taking a seat back on her post.

Bellamy stood glaring down at her before walking away only to come back moments later with Sterling who'd been posted on the other side of the bunker with Miller.

"You sit, you get your ass back inside." Bellamy ordered, Sterling listened right a way where as Clarke held her ground.

The 2 leaders continued to stair each other down until Clarke finally snapped stomping her way towards the bunker doors.

"Be waiting in my room." Bellamy said watching her pause before continuing down the stairs.

Clarke went into Bellamy's room, which must have been the room for the captain or something because there were a few solo rooms with beds that the 100 had doubled up in. Some beds even fitting 3 of the smaller people. She wanted to be standing in a power pose when he came into the room but her exhaustion from the trip and the burning in her leg was only getting worst. Clarke found herself laying on the bed, her head sinking into the small pillow.

Clarke knew she needed to take better care of her leg but there was no time to be a baby. The were running from a war and have no time to stop and do patch up jobs, besides Clarke was not weak. She didn't need to stop and rest she could push until she was in a place to take care of herself.

"OK let me see it again." Bellamy's voice was softer this time around.

Clarke found that he acted all hard and like he wasn't troubled, but he was only a couple years older than the rest of them and he was just as scared.

Clarke was going to object but the look on his face and the gentle tone he only used with Octavia made her stow the bitchy attitude. Clarke sat and yanked at her pant leg trying to get it up over her Thigh was harder when sitting down, Clarke snapped the button off her pants and took them off al together. Bellamy just looked at her eyes wide.

"Let's not pretend this is the first time a girls taken off her pants in your bed, now get a move on I need so sleep if I'm going to wake up with the morning patrol guards."

"ok A) with the look of this leg you wont be walking for a few days and B) Well I'm to damn tired to tackle B tonight." Bellamy said moving to kneel on the ground in front of Clarke's legs, putting out the med bag he must have gotten from her room on his way. "Now let's see what is under that bandage Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Bellamy finished up on Clarke's leg he helped her back to her room, even tough Clarke protested the whole way in. Clarke fell asleep fast once she climbed under the sheets. In the morning Clarke was woken by Raven gently shaking her arm.

"Is it time for morning patrol?" Clarke asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No it's time to pack up, we leave in 5." Raven said distracted, picking up her packed bag.

"What!?" Clarke moved from the bed, marching outside to find Bellamy.

She spotted him talking with Miller and waisted no time in walking over to him, steaming.

"What is your problem." Clarke snapped.

Bellamy nodded at Miller "GO make sure the others are ready. Good morning Princess."

"First you make me skip out on the night watch and then you didn't let me make it up to Sterling in the morning! I'm just as much a leader as you are!"

"I know you are Princess, but you needed sleep if you were going to make the walk to the ocean."

Clarke crossed her arms and walked away from him, He was right and they both knew it.

.

The walk was long and hot with the sun beating down on them, but there was no sign of grounders and that's all that matters. If they kept going only taking one more break they'd be to the ocean only a couple hours after night fall.

They made it in record time, Clarke looked up at the sound of a twig snapping noise in front of her. Sterling stepped in front gun raised, as the dark figure moved towards them.

"Grounders!"

"No Stop, Stop!" Clarke gasped moving quickly around Sterling.

Lincoln froze in place not moving as the little blonde he'd rescued just the other day moved to stand between him and her peoples guns.

"I've spoken to the Clans leader Gessa they have agreed for you to stay in the cabins on the west side of their village for tonight. In the morning she wishes to speak with you and him." Lincoln pointed to Bellamy who'd made his way to the front of the crowd. "Then you will discuss the terms of your staying."

Clarke nodded at Lincoln who'd turned his head to look at Octaiva who'd been looking at him threw the crowd.

"Will you be staying here too?" Octavia asked, feeling her brothers eyes on her.

"I'm acting as your ambassador until your able to get alone on your own. Follow me and I'll show you to your sleeping area."

Clarke nodded signalling for everyone to follow Lincoln, she stayed till the end Bellamy did the same.

"We need to have a plan of action for tomorrow when we meet with the Leader." Bellamy shook his head, the smirk on his face confused Clarke.

"Clarke as of now we are somewhat safe, sleep while you can and we'll discuss when we meet in the morning."

Not bothering to hide how tired she was any more Clarke nodded, and than followed behind Bellamy as he followed the same path the 100 just went.

.

Clarke woke early the next morning wasting no time in getting dressed and leaving her tent where some of the girls were still sleeping. Bellamy walking out of his tent at the same time, looking up and catching Clarke's eyes.

"Up with the chickens." Bellamy joked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Well at least the others are still enjoying their sleep, the joys of leader hood. Could be worst."

"Yeah we could have all be slaughtered by now." That was as close to saying she was right as Clarke was going to get. "How's your leg?"

Clarke looked down at the new bandage she'd put on this morning, she was happy to wake up up and find she didn't bleed through the last bandage that Bellamy put on her.

"It's getting better."

Smiling Clarke followed as Lincoln who'd been waiting for them showed them the way to the clans meeting room. Gessa the leader was already sitting waiting for them,

"You are your peoples leaders?" Gessa asked, looking back and forth between the 2.

"Yes we are." Clarke took a step forwards and was immediately stopped by one of the warriors standing beside Gessa.

"Stop, let her walk." The man slowly backed away.

Clarke took a deep breath, putting her shoulders back. She felt Bellamy's chest behind her, He'd moved closer to her when Gessa's protector made his move.

"He is your protector and helps you lead?" Gessa asked, standing from the wooden chair.

"That's right." Bellamy's voice is rough and defensive. "Why don't we get onto why we're here."

"Bellamy." Clarke scolded under breath.

"Lincoln has told me of your situation, you seek refuge from your old alliance."

"We were never aligned with them." Clarke corrected "We tried but they brought warriors, not really a way to build trust."

Gessa nodded her eyes shifting from Clarke to Bellamy then back again.

"You two are married."

Clarke blanched eyes going wide Bellamy's expression mirrored her's. They'd heard their friends and some others joking around calling them "mom and dad" behind heir backs. But only because they were leaders together, they'd never gone down the road of becoming a couple.

Clarke was the first to recover. "No we're not- Bellamy and I lead our people together but we are not in a relationship."

Gessa looked confused "Why is he your second if you are not married?"

"Are YOU married to your second?" Bellamy asked back, a snide tone in his voice.

"Of course." Gessa smiled at the man who'd stepped in front of Clarke earlier. "You are not attached to anyone then?"

Clarke shook her head "no" glancing slightly behind her at Bellamy, they locked eyes for a couple moments before Clarke turned back around.

"This alliance may work out smoother than I'd thought." Gessa seemed gitty all of a sudden, very unlike a leader of a grounder village.

At best guess Clarke thought Gessa was 21 and she was showing her age in that moment, she seemed like some girl back on the ark getting ready for the annual dance.

"I married Finch when his clan and mine joined together for the protection of our people and married to strengthen our peoples bond. Lincoln please send Jensen to me."

Lincoln nodded and left the tent, Clarke watched him go.

"Jensen?" Bellamy asked, arms folded legs a hips distance apart.

"Clarke's new suitor." Gessa smiled brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

If Clarke had been drinking something she would have spit it clear across the room, Bellamy on the other hand made his shock known without the help of liquids.

"I'm sorry come again?" Bellamy stepped around Clarke, who put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Not to worry Bellamy, I know as Clarke's protector you'll want to do your inspection of him. There will be plenty of time for that." Gessa smiled at Bellamy, not feeling the anger radiating from Bellamy.

Clarke was about to ask Gessa about this whole suitor thing when Lincoln came back into the tent followed by a black haired man. Clarke turned to get a good look at him assuming it was Jensen, the man looked around his late 20's and he wasn't bad looking in the least. He a few tat's on his arms and Clarke assumed the rest were covered by his shirt.

Jensen looked to Gessa his leader showing her respect before he followed her gaze to Clarke, his eyes seemed to expand as he took her in. Clarke glanced at Bellamy feeling awkward being looked over so openly, Bellamy's jaw was clenched. Clarke game him a questioning look but he didn't look at her.

Gessa came to stand between the two for introductions. "Jensen this is Clarke, leader of those who fell from the sky. Clarke this is Jensen one of our finest warriors."

"It's nice to meet you." Clarke said needing to say something, extending her hand outwards.

Jensen smiled concealing a laugh as he stepped forwards to shake her hand, Clarke's face must have voiced her confusion because Jensen explained. "I don't mean to laugh, hand shaking is something you do to congratulate someone after a battle. You don't do something so impersonal with the beautiful women who's to be your wife."

Clarke blushed, she never thought some one would be calling her their wife. Sure on the ark she'd most likely end up with Wells have a child when the council thought it was the right time and die of old age. But when she was sent to the ground her future being in the present she never thought marriage would be on the table again.

"Jensen this is Bellamy my-my co leader and leader of our army." The guys shook hands Bellamy seemed more intense than Jensen who seemed at ease.

"Would you like a tour of the village?" Jensen offered looking back at Clarke.

"What a nice idea." Gessa smiled. "You show Clarke around and when you are done show her to dressing tent."

Jensen reached his arm around so that his hand rested on the small of Clarke's back as a gesture to guild her out of the tent. Bellamy moved to go with them but he was stopped.

"Bellamy we have a few things to discuss before you and your people head to get fit for some more appropriate clothing."

Bellamy looked at Clarke, she nodded back at him revealing a small smile letting him know she'd be ok and she'd meet up with him later.

.

"This place is really beautiful, it must have been nice growing up here." Clarke spoke softly as Jensen led her around camp.

"We're lucky we get the forest as well as part of the ocean." Jensen pointed in the direction they were walking, just beyond the trees Clarke saw blue light sparkling.

"The ocean." Clarke was blown away, Jensen smiled at her and nodded.

Clarke walked quickly looking down as the floor she was walking on changed from grass and roots to white sand. Clarke blushed suddenly feeling childish for being so excited of broken up rocks and water.

"You look cute with the colour in your cheeks, your skin is so clear that it's so easy to notice."

"Cute huh?" Clarke flirted back.

Jensen had been sweet all morning, showing her around camp and explaining different things to her. He was a nice guy, this whole village seemed so peaceful compared to the grounders they'd been dealing with. It was nice and relaxing here, Clarke felt safe being away from her people, though she knew Bellamy and her needed to talk.

The pair took off their shoes and continued to walk around in the warm sand, Clarke tucked a blonde stand behind her ear.

"So arranged marriages.. do they happen a lot around here?"

Jensen smiled "No. People can marry who ever they want, even you and me. Cross marriages between clans are usually arranged by the leader who's accepting new people as a sign of good faith and connection. But in the end if we're not compatible to be married or just don't want to well that's up to us. Gessa is a good leader well respected, I think she's very taken with you and would allow you to stay either way."

Clarke nodded, she had a lot to think over. Everything had come at her so quickly, from the mention of Jensen to the meeting and tour. Nothing had sunk in yet.

"I should be getting back to my people soon, I'd hate for them to think I'd already run off and got married without talking to them." Clarke joked.

"Yes we wouldn't want them staging an uprising over their missing leader. But before you're returned to them we need to get you better dressed for beach living."

Once he dropped Clarke to the tent she was taken by a couple grounder girls to get dressed while Jensen went to find Gessa.

.

"So she's out with her future hubby." Octavia squealed, Bellamy had told them all about Gessa's idea to unite their "Clans" together.

"Is she going to do it?" Jasper asked.

"No don't be an idiot Clarke wouldn't marry someone she doesn't know." Finn said, denial in his voice.

Raven looks at him "I think Clarke is willing to do just about anything to keep us safe."

"When do we get to meet future Mr grounder Clarke Griffin?" Octavia inquired at her brother.

Bellamy had been uptight since Clarke left his sight that morning, it had been a could hours and he hadn't seen any sign of her.

"I don't know O! You'll have to ask her when she gets back." Bellamy snapped.

"Touchy!" Raven smirked "What daddy mad mommy's finding a new tent husband?"

"Shut up Raven."

"We'll either way I love these new clothes." Octavia smiled looking down at herself.

After Bellamy had come back to the tent with Lincoln they'd all gone to breakfast before being taken to get fitted for some weather appropriate outfits. The guys were in pale ocean coloured pants with off white coloured shirts. The girls were fitted with Shorts or pants the same as the boys, though their tops and bottoms had both blue and the sand colour. They were all back in their sleeping areas hanging out waiting for news from Clarke.

Just when Bellamy was about to say fuck it and go looking for her Clarke's blonde head came popping into the tent and Bellamy froze the wind knocked from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(POSTING EARLY)**

 **For those waiting for Bellarke to get all hot and heavy (or just together) it is coming but things need to happen before they can... And I have a few other announcements to make. 1) thank you to everyone reading, Its an overwhelming amount and it's awesome! 2) I've been more busy than I thought the summer would make me, I'm going to be taking a break from posting. But I will be writing like crazy trying to get more chapters done. because I have half of chapter 6 written but I haven't been writing at all the past few weeks. I will start posting again closer to September and I hope to have written more chapters by that time. THANK YOU! 3)If you have any questions/comments I'll be happy to read and answer them :)**

Bellamy felt like the wind had been sucked from his lungs Clarke looked stunning, She was dressed much like the rest of the girls but it was so different from how she usually dressed. It was warmer by the water so Covering up in jackets and pants wouldn't do. Clarke wore white shorts and a pale blue flow tank top that went almost down to the bottom of her shorts. Her breast were shown slightly from the top of her shirt and her hair was glowing having being brushed and washed out, like the other girls.

"Clarke!" O drew attention to her arrival and in seconds people flooded in front of her, soon Bellamy couldn't see her at all.

Clarke deflected questions and said she didn't know and nothing had been decided yet, after telling them that there was food in the same tent they'd ate breakfast in they all filed out, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone to talk.

"So we need to talk about what's going to happen here." Clarke took a look at Bellamy, like the rest of them he was cleaned up.

His hair was clean but still the sexy curls unruly in their own right, the shirt showed off his muscular arms that seemed bigger some how. Clarke couldn't help but comparer her new suitor to Bellamy, they were both a like in so many ways but Jensen was softer towards her than Bellamy had been. Bellamy had always been the enforcer and harsh at times but Clarke knew no matter what she could count on him, Jensen was new and had grown up in what seemed like the safest environment he is a warrior but seemed untouched by it.

"Yes we do, you can't marry him Clarke."

Clarke was surprised by Bellamy she thought he'd be offering her up for the safety of the group.

"Hey! I never said I was marrying anybody, I'm 18 years old. But we have to look at our options, Bellamy we need these people to survive. Anya's warriors are going to catch up with us sometime."

"And we'll deal with that then!"

"Why? When we can make our people safe right now. Bellamy Jensen told me about the marriages in this village, Gessa is not like other leaders she's not going to force a marriage. Marriage for these people helps connect the village with the new comers."

Bellamy gave Clarke a stern look, he didn't want her married of to some random grounder! She was his Princess- There peoples leader and doctor! Now she was going to be what?

"So what you get married and we follow Gessa's rule until we die? I'm not going for that, you think our people are going to listen to her?"

"If we told them to listen and backed her up they would... That's- we don't even know what living here will entail for us as leaders for our people. That's why we're meeting with Gessa tonight during the celebrations, to figure all this out." Clarke countered, she didn't know what was going to happen.

Bellamy shook his head turning around, running his hand over his face "I don't have a good feeling about this Princess."

"You'll just have to trust me then."

Bellamy's eyes narrowed not in anger but at her words, he'd used them a couple days ago when the camp was per pairing for battle. She'd trusted him then to do what was needed so he needed to trust her now. Ever since the day trip Clarke and Bellamy had been working well as a team, trusting each other and getting closer as friends? if that's what they were.

"We're in your hands Princess."

.

All day the hundred didn't really know what to do with them selves, for once they were not fighting for their lives, building or hunting. Between meal's most of them when back to their tents didn't move to far from each other. Just cause the village was safe for them didn't mean Anya's grounders where not out there.

Everyone The 100 and the Ocean village were seated around large fire places, eating their meats and fruits. When they were all done Gessa stood nodding for Clarke and Bellamy to follow her.

"Now the feast is done it's time to celebrate old and new friends! I as well as the leaders of the Sky people will join you as soon as we are done we'll come join you." Gessa said, smiling at everyone.

As the 3 walked back to the big tent they visited that morning, tribal drums started playing and laughter was clear as a bell, they were having fun.

"Please take a seat." Gessa gestured to the wooden stools.

Bellamy followed Clarke sitting beside her, sliding his stool closer to hers. Gessa might be all smiles right now but he felt the girl could get nasty if she had to.

"Shall we start? No doubt we all want to get to the party as soon as we can." Gessa took a seat across the table from the 2 leaders.

Clarke felt so weird, her and Anya meeting on the bridge was nothing like this. She had brought guards and weapons, Gessa sat here bare in front of her and Bellamy both and didn't seem bothered.

"What exactly do you want from us?" Bellamy said bluntly.

Clarke looked at him wide eye'd, _way to start the conversation_. While Gessa just laughed "Oh Bellamy always the protector."

Bellamy sat straighter feeling uncomfortable, Gessa was teasing, joking with him.

"All I want is when the time comes to protect this camp, I want to be sure you'll stand beside us. Also you see how I handle my people we are not like most other "Grounders" as I heard your people call us."

"Where does marrying off Clarke fit into this?" Bellamy again jumping Clarke.

"You make it sound like she has no choice. Jensen told me of your conversations, he's given Clarke all the information she needs to make her decision."

Clarke pipped up "I'm still not decided."

"And that's ok, you need time to think of what's best for you and your people. But you should know Jensen was very taken with you." Gessa smiled even though she saw Bellamy tense up beside the blonde leader.

Clarke blushed not looking into Bellamy's deep brown eyes what were burning holes into the side of her head.

"What would happen if I decided not to marry into your village?" Clarke ask, shifting the subject.

"Than you'd be free to leave or I hope stay, either way we gain an ally in battle but also new friends to conspire with."

Bellamy and Clarke stayed silent, it seemed to good. Slim conductions in a world that they'd come to know as cruel and manipulative.

"Okay." Clarke nodded, eye's finally meeting Bellamy's as she spoke. "We agree to stand by you in battle and in camp."

"One more thing." Bellamy looked back at Gessa. "How's leadership going to work?"

Clarke was interested to hear this also, they both knew that when the others on the ark came down that they'd be giving up leadership, it was always going to be hard.

"I can see how your people look to you for approval on tasks and requests. I don't want there to be a divide in camp but you will remain the leader of your people and I of mine. When there are choices involving everyone in this camp such as a battle us 3 will come to a choice together before updating our people."

To good to be true.

"So we're doing this?" Gessa smiled, standing.

Clarke and Bellamy nodded, they were doing this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey I'M BACK! obviously I wouldn't make you guys wait till sept, I just needed a little time to write more safety chapters. Thank you again, so many people following and who Favorited this story! I'm so excited for you guys to read more. Enjoy :) I'll be posting every Monday (again) but I start college back up in a month so I think starting in Sept I will post every second Monday.**

Gessa announced their agreement to the group who then continued partying, some of the hundred were even mixing with the grounders. Monty and Jasper had found out that someone in the village made wine punch and teamed up with them. Miller and some of the other guard guys were mingling in with Jensen and people who looked more battle made. Clarke noticed as she watched that in every group of grounders no member of her people went alone, they were in groups or pairs.

Clarke noticed Bellamy had joined Miller and Sterling over by the fire, they were talking about something. He seemed to have relaxed but Clarke knew better, he was going to be on guard for a while.

"Are you not going to join the party Clarke?" Gessa asked, taking a seat on the log next to her.

"I will, I know we're safe here but-I just feel like I need to watch over them. Old habits die hard I guess." Clarke didn't want to make Gessa think she didn't believe they were not going to attack.

Gessa nodded smiling "I know of the danger that lurks in those woods for you, I understand."

"It's just hard to let go, ever since the first day down here Bellamy and I, we've been leaders to these kids. Our job to make sure they make it from one day to another." Clarke smiled looking out on the smiling faces of her people.

"Bellamy seems to be doing ok." Gessa smiled "I'm still not sure on who you'll chose in the end though."

Clarke turned confused not sure exactly what Gessa was saying.

"Bellamy clearly loves and would do anything for you and you seem to care for him as well. Jensen is new and I can tell he's interested in you and you seemed to get along well with each other. You seem like someone who'd do anything for her people even marry a stranger."

Clarke blinked, Bellamy didn't love her. They'd become friends in their time as leaders but he couldn't be in love with her.

Gessa reminded Clarke a lot of Octavia. They were both young and seemed more care free and she read a lot into things.

"You know you and Octavia should get together and compare notes." Clarke teased, looking back to the groups where Octavia was dancing the night away with a couple of other girls

"Bellamy's sister, right? I met her earlier at breakfast. She's quite lovely, different from her brother."

Clarke nodded in agreement.

"Let's go join the party." Gessa got up to leave, hurrying her way to the dance floor as the next song started.

Clarke laughed watching her go, feeling the log shift as someone else sat beside her.

"Not a lot of parties where you come from?" Clarke recognized Jensen's voice.

Clarke played with the soft material of her pants, rubbing it against her fingers "No, none this crazy anyway. These kind of parties only started once we landed."

Jensen nodded, holding a hand out towards Clarke "Come dance with me?"

 _OH GOD,_ Clarke wasn't really a dancer but she felt like she couldn't say no to Jensen. He'd been so nice on their tour and had left his friends to come see her. Clarke took his hand and let Jensen guide her to the dance floor. She past Octavia on the way who smiled like a little kid and Raven winked at her and blew a kiss. Clarke just rolled her eyes and looked down as Jensen led her around bodies until he got to an open spot on the dance floor.

Jensen turned Clarke around pulling her back against his front and he began to sway his body to the beat, in turn causing her to move with him. Clarke blushed as she danced along with him, Octavia and Raven kept winking at her from their spots on the dance floor. Clarke rolled her eyes at them and as the night went on and the drinks grew stronger, Clarke let go and allowed herself to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Bellamy clenched his fist tight white knuckling trying to stay concentrated on what one of he grounder warriors were telling him, but he couldn't. Not while Clarke was dancing so closely on the dance floor with that guy. She looked like she was happy, her cheeks were flushed and her danced freely. Bellamy continued to keep a look out for Clarke the whole night, but Jensen seemed to have the same idea because he never left her alone.

"Big brother, you could be having fun out on the dance floor but instead you're standing over here like a guard."

"I don't dance." Bellamy teased, looking down at his sister.

"What ever, you stay over here pouting about how Clarke is over there dancing with her hot suitor."

Bellamy shot Octavia a look, the look said shut up. Octavia laughed her brother was so stubborn, she knew he liked Clarke and it was obvious to Gessa too who'd danced with Octavia earlier and asked her about Bellamy and Clarke's relationship.

"O come on, I love this song." Raven laughed running over to the siblings.

"BYE!" Octavia yelled, letting Raven bring her back to the dance floor.

Little sisters... Bellamy shook his head smiling after his sister. When his eyes panned back up to find Clarke she was missing and so was Jensen. Bellamy felt his heart rate pick up as he scanned the dance floor a second time making sure he hadn't missed her.

Bellamy saw a face wearing goggles move to go past time on his right "Jasper have you seen Clarke?"

Jasper had clearly had a few to many, much like anyone else here tonight, it took him a second to focus but Jasper got there. Repeating Bellamy's question in his head Jasper looked behind him to the dance floor and was going to point to where he'd last seen Clarke dancing with Jensen but she was no longer there.

"No, she's not there any more she went somewhere else. Do you know where she is?" Bellamy Couldn't help but let his mind travel to how sexy Clarke was in her grounder outfit.

All that was running in his mind was that Jensen would have noticed too, and they had disappeared together!

"Check her tent." Jasper suggested slipping back off to the party.

tent... great just what he needed. Bellamy stalked towards where the 100 tents were kept, he didn't want to think about what he might find but he moved on anyway. Taking a deep breath before pushing the fabric aside preparing himself, but what he saw was not what he expected.

 **MWAHAH I know I'm sorry but you only have to wait till next Monday to find out what Bellamy saw! I'd love to hear what you think, review and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I know Monday is tomorrow but I wanted to post today, Monday was just taking forever to get here :)**

Clarke groaned as she pulled at her clothes, her body was slick with sweat from all the dancing. Jensen had brought her back to her tent when she'd become tired and to intoxicated with drink to be sociable any more. Clarke told him she was fine to get ready for bed by herself but that way proving to be a wrong assessment. Clarke heard the tent flap move as someone entered and she stumbled into a turn to see who it was.

"Bellamy, I was looksing for yooou." Clarke's face crumpled at her voice, her speaking was impaired from all the alcohol she'd injected.

"Need some help there Princess?" Bellamy asked but was already walking forwards to help her.

He was relieved to find Clarke not in the throws of passion with some other dude but it also made him mad that Jensen had just left her alone in such a messed up state.

"No, no. No." Clarke huffed in a silly voice, like she was teasing a child "I can do it Bellamy, I didn't need help from my future grounder husband I don't need your help."

Clarke twisted finally getting her shirt off leaving her in the pants and new bra the girls had been sized and matched to. Bellamy felt his mouth dry at the site of her, he felt possessive wanting no one else to see her this way. Clarke fell back onto the bed her blonde hair sprawled out around her as she looked up at Bellamy, there was a sad gleam in her eyes.

"I don't want to be married to him Bellamy, I'm only 18. Jensen is nice and sure maybe I'd like to marry him in another 5-10 years but I'm not in love with him. I'm supposed to be in love with my husband, but maybe I should be happy. If we were on the ark and the air supply wasn't fucked I'd be married off to Wells, doing what I needed to. But maybe I should marry Jensen he's nice and at least I see him more as a boy friend than I ever saw Well's, maybe I'm lucky." Clarke blabbed away and Bellamy looked down at her listening through the slurs and pauses.

"You told me Gessa wasn't forcing the marriage, Clarke you don't have to get married to save us. We aren't in fear of being kicked out, even if we were none of us would sacrifice your happiness for this place."

Clarke groaned bending her knees so she could shimmy her pants off, Bellamy watched her half still caught up in their conversation other half amused a a little turned on by her actions.

"But I'm a leader I have to do things for our people." Clarke grumbled, in a not happy about it tone. "Bellamy..."

"Yeah?" Bellamy watched as Clarke's chest moved faster with breath.

"I think about that night a lot, do you regret it?"

Bellamy had been trying not to think about it the past few weeks, but it was always not far from his mind.

"We were both under the influence of the crazy nuts."

"But do you regret it." Clarke sat up now, she'd became more sobered as their conversation went on. "Do you want me to marry Jensen?"

"No." Bellamy's response was fast. "To both... But Clarke."

"No." Clarke shook her head fast, keeping eyes contact as she stood. "I've acted like it never happened cause that's what we decided was best."

"I think it still is." Bellamy said the opposite to what he was thinking.

"Cause you're ashamed of me? Because I don't look like those girls that were in and out of your tent like clock work when we first got here?" Clarke's eye got misty but no tears fell.

"I wouldn't ever be ashamed of you Princess, shit." Bellamy reached out with both hands taking Clarke's hips and pulling her almost naked body to his clothed one. "It's been hell trying to keep off you, watching Finn look at you drooling like a little puppy. And now Jensen!" Bellamy's voice was in a low growl, his hands tightening on Clarke's bare waist. "You have no idea."

Clarke leaned up on her toes Bellamy bent down to meet her lips, they both groaned at the contact. The alcohol flowing in her body caused the sudden brave attitude Clarke was sporting as she kissed Bellamy, she wasn't holding back her feelings for fear of rejection or their leadership. Bellamy felt possessive as he held Clarke keeping her body close to his as their lips worked together, her skin felt heated as they continued their actions. Bellamy allowed Clarke to pull away for only a second to take his shirt off and then she was pressed right back against him.

Bellamy's lips moved down Clarke's neck as she allowed him to lift her feeling weak in the knees, Bellamy helped Clarke wrap her smooth legs around his waist. Clarke found it hard to catch her breath as Bellamy's lips returned to hers, and she said so. "I can't catch my breath."

Bellamy smiled against her lips and mumbled "You're not supposed to." but let his lips drop to her shoulder to give her some time.

But Clarke's breath picked up and her legs went slack from around Bellamy's waist "Something's wrong."

Clarke's voice was breathless and frantic, Bellamy pulled away looking at her. Her pupils were covering the icy blue colour of her eyes and her body was shaking. Clarke gasped Bellamy's name in alarm as her world spun and she started to fall but was saved by 2 strong hands.

Bellamy moved and laid Clarke face up on the bed and looked down at her, she was still in her undergarments but that was it.

"Clarke what's happening? Clarke!" Bellamy was in a panic, Clarke's eyes rolled back into her head and her body shook violently. "Holy shit!"

Bellamy ran out of the tent screaming for help, everyone was around still celebrating. "I need a healer, I need a healer!" Bellamy yelled looking around at the people looking at him.

"I'll get Clarke." Jasper slurred.

"Not it's Clarke she's sick, I don't know what happened!" Thankfully for Bellamy's sake the grounders healer wasn't drunk and followed Bellamy back into the tent with a few other the 100 and some grounders too Jensen included.

Bellamy was too worried about Clarke's health to worry about her being in her bra and panties, him topless. It would be obvious to the others what they'd been doing or were about to do, but Bellamy didn't have time to worry about the damage.

"Quickly turn her on her side!" Jensen shouted, moving to help.

White foam had started leaking out of Clarke's mouth she was suffocating.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bellamy asked, he was trying to stay out of the way but couldn't help it.

"BRING ME MY LIQUID HERB POUCH!" one of the grounder guys yelled to another who ran from the tent, he returned quick with a brown pouch in hand.

Everyone watched from the side lines as the men forced the drink down Clarke's throat, holding her still as her body tried to reject it, when they finally got enough down everyone was pushed from the tent. The healer was going to announce what happened in front of everyone. Bellamy didn't want to leave Clarke's side but he needed to be at that gathering, Raven and Octavia decided to stay with her so ease Bellamy's mind. Though that wan't much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I know it's not monday but I wanted to post early for you guys, all your comments and new people following makes me want to post early... chapter 9 will be posted this coming monday also!**

The grounders healer stood in front of the waiting crowd Gessa and Bellamy by his side and raised his voice to be heard by everyone.

"As you maybe aware something was wrong with Clarke leader of the sky comers, She was poisoned! I was able to cleanse her body of the drug in time before it had any affect on her vital organs. If Clarke had gone undiscovered she would have been death within a couple hours, with some rest for a couple days she should be back on her feet soon enough." He explained.

"This attack on Clarke is an attack on me!" Gessa snapped. "If you confess now your punishment will be lesser."

Bellamy was taken aback by how forceful she was he soft layer she'd show since they got there gave way to her grounder leader side. Gessa could be fierce when she needed to be.

Everyone in the crowd remained silent, the since grew until Bellamy broke it.

"NO ONE? Fine, this camp will not be getting any sleep until I find out who'd poisoned Clarke." Bellamy growled, she was out of his site for only a few moments when Jensen- Jensen!

"The guilty will have till day break to turn themselves in, if we have no one step up by then, things will get every dark here." Gessa said all she needed to say, let the people stew in her threat.

Bellamy followed Gessa away from the crowd whispering to her.

"Jensen was the last one alone with her."

Gessa stopped in her tracks turning to Bellamy, both keeping their voices low not wanting to be heard.

"What are you implying?"

"I think you damn well know, Your man was the last one with our leader. I think he took the opportunity to carry out a plan."

"If were stating fact here, you were the last one with Clarke, how do I know you're not trying to get ride of the other man in Clarke's life. Jealously makes men do crazy things."

"I wouldn't EVER harm Clarke, EVER!" Bellamy snapped. "I need to get back to her, come find me when you have the person who did this."

With that Bellamy stalked off back to Clarke leaving Gessa standing alone.

.

Clarke was sleeping when Bellamy got back and Raven and Octavia excused themselves but not before Octavia shot her brother a raised eye brow form the site of Clarke's undress. Bellamy just shook his head telling his sister that now really wasn't the time. Bellamy waiting till the girls were gone before taking a seat on the edge of Clarke's bed her colour was better and her skin was not as warm as it was before.

Bellamy stayed by Clarke's side till the morning when he joined Gessa in front of everyone and when not a soul stepped forwards Bellamy stalked back off to Clarke's tent leaving Gessa to deal with her people. Because there was no way that one of the 100 had tried to kill her.

Clarke woke up mid afternoon groggy and a nasty taste in her mouth. She's asked what had happened and Bellamy explained the poison and all that the healer did, Bellamy then asked what Clarke had remembered.

"We were..." Clarke went silent, her face flushing red. Clarke looked down not wanted Bellamy to notice but he did. "I couldn't breath and then I passed out."

Bellamy nodded "Did you noticed anyone weird hanging around you last night, who could of had a change to put something in your drinks."

Clarke shook her head and explained that she'd only danced drank the drinks Monty or Jasper had brought her and once she got on the dance floor she didn't think about drinking.

"What about Jensen." Bellamy asked bluntly.

"He wouldn't do that Bellamy." Clarke snorted, like it wasn't even a possibility.

"And what the hell not Princess!" Bellamy snapped.

"Because he wasn't near me while I was drinking and because I know he wouldn't."

"He's a grounder Clarke!"

"In case you haven't noticed we are living in a grounder village, they are keeping us safe from Anya and her people."

"It doesn't mean that they like having us here." Bellamy muttered in anger.

"You'd think after our make out you'd know not to be jealous of Jensen." Clarke looked at Bellamy from under her lashes.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay, Okay your not." Clarke's tone was teasing but Bellamy's retort was forgotten when Clarke made a move to get out of bed.

"WOAH Princess, did you miss the part of the story where you almost died last night?"

"We'll I'm not going to stay in bed all day there are things to do, murder or no murder. I feel fine and who out of the 2 of us in trained in med?"

"That does't mean your not too stupid to follow your own advice."

Bellamy stepped in front of Clarke blocking her reach for her clothes "Please Clarke, just for my peace of mind. Just stay in bed for the rest of today, tomorrow after the grounder doc comes for a visit if he says you're fine you wont hear a peep from me."

Clarke rolled her eyes and flopped back down on the bed, the realizing she was still only in her under clothes reached for the blankets.

"Feeling shy this morning Princess." Bellamy chuckled, going to the picture of water on the other side of the tent.

Clarke stared a death glare at Bellamy's back knowing full well that he could feel it.

"Where is Jensen again?"

Bellamy froze "Touché."

If she wasn't going to be let out of bed Clarke was sure as hell going to have fun while stuck in it. Bellamy left a couple hours later to see how Gessa was doing if the murder search and got Raven, Finn, Octavia, Monty and Jasper to "hang out" Babysit Clarke.

"I'm fine guys Bellamy's just being-"

"An over protective he man? welcome to the club." Octavia laughed, happy to not be the only one under her brothers watch.

"I think it's nice, I mean where's this Jensen guy at. I don't see him anywhere." Jasper said making it Clarke he was on team Bellamy.

Raven smacked his arm "You know he was sent out for more supply and to canvass the area for Anya and her people."

Jasper rubbed his shoulder mumbling about Raven's manliness.

"It's getting pretty late and those medical tea that guy left for me is really sinking in." Clarke yawned.

"Sleepover." Octavia squealed.

Before Clarke even knew what was happening everyone was under the covers on the big bed. Clarke had only just fallen asleep when an alarm went off in the camp, waking everyone in the village.

 **oh no! what couple possibly be wrong now ;) You'll find out on Monday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Happy Monday posting day! let me know what you think :)**

"What the hell is that?" Raven groaned as everyone scrambled out of the bed and into the night.

"She's dead! Someone killed her!"

"What are we going to do?"

"-Sky people-"

"-Clarke death- poison-"

Clarke moved with her friends looking around the groups of people trying to get her sites on Bellamy but he found her first.

"Clarke you need to get back to the tent." Bellamy hands on Clarke's shoulder started to direct her back to the tent.

"Not Bellamy stop! What the hell happened?"

"Gessa is dead, she'd been weakened by the same poison on the failed attempt of Clarke's life, A dagger was left in her chest!" Gessa's husband announced. "There will be no rest until we find the traitor responsible!"

"This can't be happening." Clarke gasped.

"Sky leaders, you two come with me. We have much to discuss."

Bellamy placed his hand on Clarke's lower back leading her towards the tent that use to be Gessa's meeting room, where they had first met their leader. The room was lit with lamps seeing as how it was still a little dark outside. Jensen and Gessa's second also know as her husband Tyler were in the room.

"Aren't you away on a hunting trip?" Bellamy asked Jensen snidely.

Clarke elbowed him in the ribs, they were here for a serious reason the hundreds future in this village was now uncertain and he was being jealous?

"Once news of Clarke's murder attempt reached me I started my travels back, but when i got here last night it was too late for meetings so I went to bed. Then I woke up to my leader dead." Jensen stepped forwards towards Clarke. Her hair was messy form being in bed and her skin was still discoloured. "I'm so glad you are ok."

Clarke smiled a tired smile and accepted the hug Jensen gave, even though Bellamy kept her in place beside him holding onto the back of her shirt.

"What's going to happen now?" Clarke asked, nervous for the answer but it didn't show in her voice.

"My wife was very admit about keeping you here and protected, we will honour what she wanted... The relationship between you Clarke and Jensen however is now more forced than before."

Clarke locked eyes with Jensen and he smiled at her like he was sorry it had to be this way, he seemed sympathetic to their new situation. Bellamy on the other hand seemed to go from calm and happy that they'd be safe in the village to furious at what Tyler was implying. Clarke couldn't help but thinking about her and Bellamy's heated moments from a couple nights ago, she had feelings for his but Jensen also wasn't a monster,

When Jensen took Clarke for the walk along the beach when she first got here he told her of a girl, Lana. She sounded beautiful and Clarke could tell that Jensen really liked her, Jensen was loyal and Clarke knew he'd give Lana up for his people but maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe both Clarke and Jensen could be married for their village but with others in their tents.

Clarke took a step from Bellamy and felt him tighten his old on her shirt, like he was finding the will not to explode from her closeness.

"If Jensen and I married what would our roles be in this village?" Clarke asked, her leader voice was on.

Clarke hear her name escape Bellamy's lips in shock.

Tyler stepped up to explain "I don't want to be ruler. since I was Gessa's second it is I who am to become leader. Though I declined, I'm a worrier. In event of her death Gessa had named Jensen to replace her, and because Gessa has already decided to make you half ruler, as you know. You and Jensen will rule together, each of you will rule your people but make choices for everyone as a whole. Your marriage will symbolize that and show our people that we are now one. Jensen has taken me as his second to help aid in his choices and Clarke I'm sure you'd like to keep Bellamy as yours."

Clarke nodded, that was more than she would have ever expected.

"Can Jensen and I have the tent please?"

"Clarke you cant be doing this?" Bellamy spun her around to face him.

Clarke smiled softly at him "Things are different down here, but this is going to work for all of us-I promise. Go check on our people and then wait in the tent for me."

Clarke turned and walked towards Jensen knowing that the angry foot falls leaving the tent belonged to a confused Bellamy.

"I'm sorry everything had to turn out this way Clarke." Jensen said offering another hug, Clarke accepted but pulled away shortly after.

"I have a plan, a plan that could make us both happy. Us and the ones he care for." Jensen seemed confused by her words so Clarke explained what she'd been thinking.

"Clarke." Jensen was smiling but she Could also see doubt in his eyes.

"Lana, she loves you right?" Tyler nodded.

"And from my experience in the past few days Bellamy loves me too. The four of us could have who we wanted, the 2 of us will be married but our marriage will only be to lead our people together fairly. We will stand strong together and be ever stronger because of our happiness."

"Okay, we'll have a funeral for Gessa and once our people have had a chance to heal their late leaders death-we will be wed." Clarke nodded in agreement with Jensen's plan.

"Now I'm off to find Bellamy, you should find Lana tell her the news."

The two went their separate ways, Clarke was excited to tell Bellamy of her plans and couldn't wait to find him.

 **Though it crossed my mind, no. I wont have Bellamy making out or have sex with another girl when Clarke walks in. ;) I have a different twist in mind for this story, I'm interested to see if you can figure it out before I reveal it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bellamy was pacing back and forth as much as he could in the girls tent, all he wanted to do was punch that grounders lights out. Clarke was going to marry Jensen and not only was a grounder taking the girl he'd fallen hard for, he was also going to be leading his people! So when Clarke walked into the tent he couldn't help the anger he felt towards her choices, they were supposed to be deciding things together.

"What the hell was that? What happened?"

"If you just keep your cool and give me a second I'll explain everything to you." Clarke was smiling despite Bellamy's nervous behaviour.

When Clarke was explaining everything she stayed silent letting Bellamy take in all she'd said, Clarke and Jensen both wanted this and Bellamy would still get his input on their people and he'd get to have Clarke but just in secret. The in secret was all he really was not happy about, he didn't want anything thinking that they could fuck around with his girl.

"So you and that grounder came up with this all on your own did you, and he agreed to everything?"

Clarke nodded, she didn't understand why Bellamy wasn't showing more excitement.

"Why are you trying to find holes in this? I'm trying to work with what I have here." Clarke stood from the bed where the 2 of them had taken a seat.

"No Clarke I'm not-just listen. This is all just to easy, this camp-Jensen agreeing-"

"I told you he has a girlfriend-"

"All I'm trying to say here is that we should tread carefully, especially for the first little while."

"So you're ok with the plan?" Bellamy smiled hearing the hope in Clarke's voice.

"I don't like to share... not when it comes to you."

"You shared me with the hundred." Clarke reminded him.

"None of the hundred were going to be your husband." Bellamy countered.

Clarke knew it would be a little hard for Bellamy to when Jensen and Clarke had their marriage ceremonial night, but after that no matter what her title to the village or to another Bellamy would have her heart.

"Titles titles." Clarke voice filled with a smile.

Clarke moved her shorts allowed her to put her legs on either side of his waist, Bellamy's hands going to her waist.

"Enough thinking about the future, right now we should finish what my near death stopped."

Bellamy froze at her words, apparently death jokes were not appreciated. Clarke pushed past it and moulded her lips to his, he smelled of woods and it egged Clarke on. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, she'd only ever been with Finn but that was a while ago and she though she loved Finn at the time. She only thought she did, everything had been so new but her feelings for Bellamy Clarke knew it was more.

"Clarke?" Jensen called from outside the tent.

"And so it begins." Bellamy grumbled, gentle displacing Clarke back on the bed before walking out.

Clarke heard Bellamy said "She's in there." Before Jensen came into the tent.

"Did Bellamy not take the plan as well as you'd hoped?"

Clarke sighed mumbling "No, he just doesn't like to share."

It took Jensen a moment but Clarke say his eyes widen when he figured out what she meant.

"Why didn't you tell him about Lana? She was thrilled when I told her of your plan. Would you like me to speak with him?" Jensen turned to leave but Clarke stopped him.

"Bellamy will get over it. What did you come here to tell me?"

Jensen walked Closer to Clarke but he didn't sit down he stood in front of her and she joined him walking over to the water dish for a drink.

"Tyler said it would be a good idea that at Gessa's funeral, he should be the ones to say the prayer, followed by our engagement announcement. Everything would move quickly after that and we shall be married within the month."

Clarke nodded taking in the new information, the sooner all the wedding stuff was done the happier the 2 couples would be.

"Okay tell Tyler I'd be honoured to read words at Gessa's funeral."

Jensen smiled gave Clarke a short hug before exiting the tent, Clarke followed in hopes to find Bellamy and bring him back to the tent.

"Looking for me?" Bellamy startled Clarke, she hadn't expected him to be waiting outside for her. "Didn't think I'd leave you too crazy kids alone together to do?'

The sarcasm in Bellamy's tone was welcomed, it meant that he wasn't mad at her.

"Well there would be no reason for a chaperon either way, like I told you nothing would have happened."

Bellamy nodded, leading Clarke back into the tent, hoping that it would be a while longer till the next interruption.

"We should change that." Bellamy said lips at Clarke's eat making her shutter.

(The rest is R rated sexy time, you will miss nothing if you stop reading now)

Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy's neck, following his lead and lifting her leg over his hip allowing him to take her into his arms. Supporting her by her butt, keeping her close to him. Bellamy walked over to the bed laying Clarke down onto her back, he looked down at her and felt his heart beat quicken. Bellamy removed his shirt before sinking onto the bed to hold his body over Clarke's, she ran her hands down Bellamy's toned chest before pulling him by his shoulders back to him.

Bellamy removed Clarke's pants and undies and then her shirt leaving him the only one wearing any form of clothing. Clarke felt a thrill shoot down her body but she also felt nervous, this would be her first time with Bellamy. Bellamy groaned as he pulled back to look at Clarke his hands running down Clarke's side's till he grabbed his hips pulling her closer to him. Bellamy removed his pants before leaning back over Clarke, he got comfortable between her legs. Bellamy rubbed the head of his cock from Clarke's clit to her entrance but he didn't enter her. Clarke's brow frowned in frustration as she moved her hips upwards but Bellamy pulled back before he entered her.

Bellamy leaned down to kiss Clarke's lips ready to swallow any moans of pleaser that left her lips as he finally entered her, moving slowly till he filler her completely. Clarke's back arched off the bed and met her chest with Bellamy's. After Clarke's initial shock wore off she relaxed and Bellamy began moving letting out his groan of approval when Clarke thrust her hips upwards to meet his.

Clarke's walls tightened around Bellamy as he brought them both closer to their peek, Clarke had tried her best to keep from yelling out and drawing other attention to the tent but when Bellamy slipped his hand down her stomach and flicked his finger over her Clit she lot it.

"That's right Princess." Bellamy pumped faster into Clarke as his finger worked over her bundle of nerves and it wasn't long before he brought her over the edge as she came violently around him.

Clarke's body jerked and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out, in the middle of this intense feeling Bellamy brought her he came too, his warm cum shooting inside her hitting deep within her walls causing Clarke to thrust up hard. Clarke grinded her hips up into Bellamy as her orgasm slowly left her body. Bellamy waited until Clarke's walls stopped constricting around him before he pulled out.

Clarke turned her body into Bellamy's letting her heavy lids close and bring her into a peaceful sleep, a sleep that was interrupted much to soon.

Bellamy whispered knowing from experience waking up to someone yelling in your face was not the way to go.

"Clarke, you need to get dressed, people will be coming to bed soon." Clarke groaned and rolled away from Bellamy in response.

Bellamy laughed softly shaking his head, no one had gotten much sleep since landing on the ground. Bellamy like'd that Clarke was feeling safe in camp, she trusted Jensen and she trusted Gessa when she was alive. Though he still felt like he had to be on guard to protect his people in a snap Bellamy felt a sense of security within the village walls, he wasn't in charge of everyone. The grounders here were and they'd protect their people and the new no matter what.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked, her hands reaching out aimlessly.

"Over here Princess." Bellamy kept his voice soft, knowing Clarke was just waking.

"Bellamy!?" Clarke's voice was panic filled. "I can't see! What's happening!?"

 **I know :) I'm sorry but the good news is chapter 11 I promise will not end in cliff hanger (At least not a big one) The bad new is after chapter 11 gets posted I'm going to take a week or 2 of not posting. So I have a QUESTION for you guys, do you want chapter 11 posted of wed or would you rather I wait till Monday? Let me know and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cha** **pter 11**

 **Hey as you all know I'm taking a break after this Chapter, I tired to end it without much of a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

 _What did she mean she couldn't see!?_

Bellamy took hold of Clarke's shoulders holding her still as he leaned in front of her, Bellamy looked directly into her eyes but Clarke's darted around not zoning in on anything.

"You can't see at all?"

Clarke shook her head furiously, what the hell? Why was this happening?

"Am I dying?" Clarke thought, maybe this was Gessa's killer coming after her too.

"I don't know Clarke." Clarke could hear the stress in his voice. "Just don't move I'm going to get Tyler."

Bellamy got up off the bed grabbing the night shirts that the girls were given to wear to bed, helped Clarke slide it on before moving to the door.

"BELL!" Bellamy heard his sisters screams and ran towards her.

Octavia was laying on the ground, her body was shaking like she was being electrocuted. Bellamy dropped to his knees beside his sister not knowing if he should touch her or not.

"Octavia! What's happening?"

Octavia couldn't speak she was holding back her screams and when she couldn't she let out screams of agony. Bellamy cringed at the sound, his sister was in pain and he had no clue what was causing it.

"They're here!"

"Who!"Bellamy looked around to see if he could find out what his sister was talking about.

There was no one around, the village was clear of both grounders and members of the hundred.

Bellamy then heard Clarke screaming for "help." Grabbing up his sister in his arms he held her close to his body as he moved as fast as he could back into Clarke's tent. Bellamy looked to the bed but Clarke was no longer there, Bellamy was in a panic as his head too became foggy and his skin self like it was on fire. Placing Octavia down on the bed Bellamy looked around but couldn't see Clarke in the tent.

"Bellamy!" Bellamy turned at the sound of Miller's voice, second's later Miller was in the tent.

"Miller what the fuck is happening!?"

"We got attacked, people were dropping all over the place. some people said their skin was on fire others, just collapsed, some couldn't see."

Bellamy's mind when back to Clarke "Clarke! I can't find her. She said she couldn't see anything, a blind girl couldn't not have gotten away this fast."

"You think someone took her." Miller summed up.

"The person who tried to killer her before?"

"It's possible but why not just killer her and leave the body?"

Bellamy gulped, he didn't want to think of the reasons some sick bastard was keeping Clarke alive to do.

"Where are the warriors?" Bellamy had been surprised to hear no fighting.

"They were the first to go down, who ever is doing this knew what they were doing. I got most of the hundred out, some are unaccounted for or passed out around the village."

Bellamy nodded, his chest tightening as his sister groaned in pain. They needed to do something and fast in order to find Clarke.

"Miller you were outside when this all started, what did you see?"

"It was like acid fog... only it was red and came from silver balls that were landing all around like bombs."

"So not someone in camp. This means that it's not the one who killed Gessa and almost Clarke, these people have technology. What do you think we're dealing with, another grounder clan?"

"No these silver balls looked to high tech for any grounder to have hold of."

 _What the hell are we dealing with?_

.

Clarke groaned her head hurt and the sudden light being let into her eyes burned, at least she could see now. Clarke moved her fingers around and found a soft sheet under and over her like a pillow case. Clarke was already confused but when she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes the light blanket wasn't enough for Clarke, she started moving to sit up. Hands held her down and male and female voices filled her ears, they told her to "Stay still" and "relax"

The bright light on her face was making her feel like some kind of science experiment. Where the hell was she and where was the rest of her camp, where was Bellamy?

"Where am I?" Clarke wanted to sound demanding so the people holding her down knew she wasn't week, but her voice came out in a desperate crackle.

"No need to be frightened." Came a brittle voice.

Clarke turned her head in hopes to meet the face of the person talking, and she did. An older looking man stood beside her head a small smile on his face.

"Where are my friends? What did you do with them!" Clarke demanded and started struggling again.

"Don't worry." The old man's voice remained calm as he spoke. "Give her another shot of-"

Before he was even finished his order Clarke felt a sharp pinch on her thigh before her world blacked out again.

.

"We need to go after her now, the longer we wait the more chance she wont be alive when we find her!" Bellamy shouted at Jensen.

The two males had been in a pissing match for the past hour trying to come up with a plan of action, Jensen wanted to find a trail but it had been days and he still had not found a trace of Clarke.

"If you don't go in smart we could risk losing more than just Clarke." Jensen tried to reason.

"You don't even care that she's gone, I bet you were even the one who fucking poisoned her in the first place! Using her trust in you to get close enough to strike."

"You need to take a step back." One of the guards said, but Jensen dismissed him.

"I know you care for Clarke but my men are not going anywhere until we have a solid lead."

Bellamy threw his hands up "Useless!" and stormed out of the tent, he's save Clarke himself.

"Bellamy slow down." Octavia followed his as he raced from camp into the woods.

"It's already been 2 days, I am done waiting!" Bellamy growled and picked up his pace.

It had been 2 days since the sneak attack, everyone who was affected in camp healed within a couple hours going back to normal and accounted for. Everyone except Clarke who was still missing, the camp wanted to make a plan and scout the woods a sector at a time. The plan were taking too long for Bellamy, he'd already lost 2 days where he could have been looking for her, he wasn't waiting any more.

"You don't even know where to look, please just let me get a search party together. Jensen has already gathered so of his men and are searching the surrounding woods for any sense of direction."

"They've been doing that since she left O! It's time to take real action."

"Hey wait up!" Miller yelled, moving quickly to catch up with Bellamy.

Jasper, Monty, Lincoln, Finn and Raven followed right behind him.

"We want Clarke back too." Monty said, looking scared.

They all were, Anya's people were still out then and they were making themselves vulnerable for attack. The group moved together out of the west side of the village, knowing that Jensen and his men had already checked the all other directions. They were going to get their Princess back, where ever she was they would find her.

 **I hope that wasn't too bad a place to stop, I'm taking a couple weeks off before college classes kick off but I'll start posting again sometime in September. My program is demanding so you'll have to keep with me during my breaks. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Please make sure to read the bottom writing in bold :)**

"Everyone stay alert," Bellamy commanded, falling right back into his old role. "Just because Anya hasn't made an attack on the village, doesn't mean she doesn't have people waiting in the trees."

The group were on their second day of searching after having to drag Bellamy back home

Octavia did a small run moving her forwards to stand beside her brother, she looked at his locked jaw and wide eyes taking in everything.

"We'll find her Bell." Octavia said softly, she knew her brother and she knew first hand that he'd do anything so the ones he loved, he's circle the forest for days if it meant getting closer to finding Clarke.

Bellamy only answered in a nod before putting all his focus back on trying to find any sign on Clarke.

"HEY BELLAMY!" Raven yelled. "I found her!"

Bellamy's heart slammed in his chest as he quickly took off in the direction Raven's voice had come from, pushing away ferns and branches to get to her. Bellamy didn't know what he expected to see when we came around the last tree separating them but he didn't expect what he saw.

"What?" Octavia gasped, as she caught up with her brother and saw the blonde sprawled out on the forest floor.

Bellamy bent down beside Clarke's still body reaching 2 fingers out towards her neck like he's seen Clarke do a millions times. As soon as his fingers made contact with her skin Clarke shot up into a sitting possession, her mouth opening wide to gulp at the air.

Bellamy felt the pressure that had been weighing on his chest ever since Clarke went missing almost a week ago finally lift.

"What's happening?" Clarke said to herself, holding her head in pain.

"It's okay," Bellamy reached his hands towards Clarke.

"We were the only ones who survived?"Clarke asked looking around at the small group of people standing in front of her.

Bellamy dropped his out stretched arms but took a couple steps closer to Clarke.

"Maybe whoever took her brain washed her." Jasper muttered to Monty.

"Survived what Princess?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the guy who'd called her Princess, she hated when people judged her because of the rank she was born into "The fall to earth, there were 100 of us on the ship right? Were we ejected from the ship on the way down?"

"She's whacked." Raven said not lowering her voice like Jasper had.

Bellamy shot a glare behind him before focusing back on Clarke. Who ever took her clearly had let her go but what the hell did they do before that?

"Clarke, We landed over 5 months ago," Bellamy explained softly watching the emotions on Clarke's face.

"That's not possible, was I in a coma?"

Bellamy shook his head, she didn't remember anything. Their rocky start, the people they lots, Anya and the new grounder village they lived in.

Octavia moved around her brother "No you went missing, we've been looking for you for a week. Most of the people who'd come down with us are alive with a few exceptions. You and my brother have been leading us, keeping us safe."

Clarke shook her head as if to shake her memories back into place but instead she closed her eyes, her face the poster of pain.

"What's happening?" Bellamy didn't care in that moment if she remembered him or not, he took hold of her elbow and brought her over to sit on a fallen tree.

"My head," Clarke hissed. "It feels like someone's drilling into it."

"ok," Bellamy spoke to her then turned to the others "It'll be dark soon, we'll go stay in that underground bunker a few miles back. We'll leave back for camp mid day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and started to walk back the way they came, Bellamy followed behind having to take a few seconds to convince Clarke what he'd start explaining what his sister had been talking about.

Clarke looked all around her as she walked, if these people were serious and they'd really been on earth for months then Why the hell didn't she remember any of it?

"That girl said I was missing for a week."

Bellamy looked down at Clarke, waiting for a question to follow her statement but she just looked back up at him waiting.

"Yes you were, we found you just now as you woke up."

"Why are we the leaders down here?"

"The short version?"

"For now."

"I wanted more of a care free but everyone needs to listen to me but, you weren't having it. You called me on my crap and I called you on yours when you were being a little to logical.-"

Raven cut in "Together you balanced each other out."

"Yeah," Monty laughed. "We were even calling you guy mom and dad near the end there."

Clarke's wide eyes landed on Bellamy silently asking him if that was true, Bellamy smiled. He'd heard the campers muttering such things when they thought their leaders weren't listening, and Clarke reacted now exactly how he thought she would have. Bellamy often forgot that Clarke was 18, she always acted so mature compared to everyone else. It was rare moments when she was vulnerable and afraid like now, or the rare moments they'd spent being childish at the unity day party that reminded him of her youth.

"Behind their backs!" Jasper flicked Monty in the shoulder.

"And you guys followed what we said?" Clarke was surprised, she didn't think anyone would listen to the "Princess", but The guy who led beside her must be a really leader.

"Pretty much." they all continued to walk in silence after that.

Clarke could tell from the way Bellamy walked and was watching over everyone that he really was a leader, and they all seemed to follow his order without question. Clarke continued to walk along until they'd made it to the "Bunker".

Once inside everyone started lighting the candles placed around the room and took seats on the couch and fold out chairs stored there.

Clarke let Bellamy lead her to the couch where they both sat and looked around at the others who looked back at her smiling.

"So I guess it's time for a little break down of the last 5 months Princess." Bellamy said.

Everyone spoke filling in parts where others couldn't and being gentle when they broke the news about wells death and her mothers betrayal. Finn had said how he found and brought her to the bunker but kept out the sex part, and when the stories were all done everyone went to their claimed rooms for the night leaving Clarke on the pull out couch and Bellamy on the floor in a blanket bed beside her.

And he happily slept there watching over Clarke, making sure she wasn't snatched out from under his nose again.

 **Hello everyone, as I've said before I'm starting my second year of college in the fall. Because my classes and schedule will be different after this I've decided to just write when I can and post chapters when they are finished. So keep and eye out for new chapters, there will be 1 a month at the minimum but I hope there will be more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **YO YO YO this chapter would have been up a few days ago but for some reason my ff site wasn't working properly. Anyway here is the new chapter! :) Review let me know what you think.**

Clarke caught a little sleep at the start of the night, but woke silently from a nightmare only a few hours later. What Bellamy and the others had told her seemed impossible, the last thing she remembered was the jolt of the drop ship as it feel to earth. She did believe them though, how could she not. They all were on the same page and though she knew they were leaving some things out she assumed they were for the better and didn't hold much importance.

Clarke sat up and looked down to the floor where Bellamy was laying asleep, he seemed to have been close to her. Everyone had said they were leaders so they'd seemed to have been friends even if not at first. Clarke found herself wondering if they'd been on their way to more, he seemed to know a bit more about her than the others did. But he would have mentioned something if they were right?

And Jensen, Clarke couldn't believe that she volunteered to marry someone she didn't know. But the others said she'd been taken before it had happened, she didn't know how to feel. She'd spent months with these people and couldn't even remember a second of it, and it was all because someone unknown to them had taken her away.

"Clarke?" Bellamy groaned sitting up and stretching out his stiff limbs.

Bellamy moved to place his hand on her thigh thumb moving in small circles of comfort until her realized Clarke didn't know them like that, she didn't know him at all. He quickly withdrew his hand and look up at her wind eyes that were glued to her leg where his hand had been.

"Sorry," Bellamy cleared his throat "Habit, I guess."

Clarke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and meet Bellamy's eyes.

"I'm getting the feeling that the camps mommy and daddy jokes were a little more spot on that you made it seem."

Bellamy had to look down to collect his thought before he met her eyes again. They'd just had sex literally less than a couple hours before she was taken, how are you supposed to tell that to someone who knows you as a stranger?

"They didn't know of our relationship, those closer to us suspected but no one really knew. We had had- gotten together a couple months ago under the influence of some medical peanuts, but we decided that it was a mistake and moved on... A few days before you went missing we picked back up even though you'd be marrying Jensen you'd made up this insane plan so we could still be together."

Bellamy paused and looked up to make sure Clarke was following his jumbled thoughts, she nodded at him to continue.

"Just a few hours before the camp went crazy we'd had sex and when I woke you up, you said that you couldn't see. Someone had just tried to poison you a few days earlier, I was worried something had gotten by me. I ran from the tent to get help and- well you hear the rest last night."

Clarke looked down at her fingers "They don't know that we are together." Clarke said "That's why you didn't mention this before?"

Bellamy nodded "That, and because you don't remember us- me I didn't want it too seem like by bringing up our relationship I was expecting something from you."

Clarke smiled softly to herself, then her smile drifted away "I'm sorry I don't remember."

Bellamy shook his head, taking one of Clarke's hands between his "Don't worry about that now, we'll be back in the village before night fall tomorrow and we'll have the healer look at you. See if he can figure out what happen to you this past week to cause your memory loss."

"Okay." Clarke smiled and scooted back into a laying possession facing Bellamy, Keeping a hold of his hand as she drifted off.

.

"We need to wake her now if we're going to get back before dark." Raven mutter.

"I'm awake." Clarke groaned, sitting up and looking around at the people who knew her.

"You have a couple minutes to get ready before we head out." Octavia told her, passing Clarke a bowel of berry's.

Clarke muttered a thanks and ate the food she was giving while, walking around and helping the others back up. Looking around Clarke realized that Bellamy wasn't in the bunker.

"Where's Bellamy?"

Octavia was the one to answer her "He went out to make sure the surrounding area is clear, he and Miller should be back soon."

Clarke nodded and continued to help Jasper pack up the flash lights and water canteens.

"Aright everyone, it's time to move out." Miller said keeping both feet on the ladder.

The others started to move towards the exit when Clarke collapsed, her body started shaking like she was having a seizer.

"Clarke!" Jasper called out, he was the closest to her.

Raven yelled "Hold her head, the last thing she needs is brain damage from hitting her head"

"What do we do?" Jasper asked.

"What the hell is- What the hell happened!?" Bellamy had come down to see what was taking so long, only to see Clarke's body shaking on the floor.

"We don't know, she seemed fine. She helped us pack up and then she just fell." Octavia said, as Clarke's body went still.

Octavia moved around Jasper pushing his hands out of the way, to get to Clarke's neck. Everyone waited in silence to see what Octavia was going to say.

"I feel a plus, I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"We can't just leave her laying here." Bellamy snapped.

No one else had the chance to sat anything before Clarke's body was propelled forwards, her lungs burning for air like she'd been deprived for days.

"Thank fuck." Bellamy muttered under his breath, binging Clarke in for a hug.

"I can't- there was-I couldn't- The camp there was so much smoke, I couldn't breath. I couldn't see anything but I could feel these hands, they took me from the bed and we ran into the woods. I passed out and woke up- cold. Everything was blurry, I was-" Clarke was about to say naked. "Alone but there were others there who- I don't know what they did to me."

Clarke looked around her at her confused friends.

"So you remember us now?" Monty asked, his voice shy.

"I remember the grounder camp, Someone killed Gessa and they think it's the same one that tried to kill me." Clarke looked down trying to think of more "I don't remember getting there or living on our own."

Bellamy rubbed a hand up and down Clarke's back "That's ok, maybe your memory will slowly come back to you."

Clarke nodded her head softly, accepting Bellamy's help to her feet.

"We've lost enough time because of me, let's get back to camp."

Everyone looked to Bellamy who hesitated, Clarke had just passed out maybe moving her wasn't the best idea right now.

"I promise I'll be fine." She said softly.

Bellamy felt his heart sore as she looked at him, last night Clarke had fallen asleep holding his hand. But she didn't look at him the way she did before and now. This was a Clarke who may not remember their full history but, she does remember the last few weeks of it. That was good enough for right now.

Bellamy nodded, staying behind to be the last one out of the bunker.

.

The walk back to camp was shorter because they'd already come half way, they were also well rested and ready to get back. When they arrived Clarke was swarmed by members of the hundred and also a few members of the grounder party who'd grown closer to her.

"Clarke." One of the male grounders, spoke out to her above the crowd. "Jensen will meet you in the tent."

She nodded her head Jensen would want to meet up with her once she got back, Clarke looked at Bellamy making sure he was following behind her.

Jensen scooped Clarke up in a hug upon sight "I'm so happy you've come home safely. Where have you been?"

Clarke remembered Jensen a little but her first few days in the village were foggy and still hadn't fully come back to her. But she smiled anyway and took the seat that was offered to her.

"I don't remember really what went on." Clarke looked at the ground, suddenly feeling stupid not knowing.

Bellamy moved in behind her "Clarke's had a rough day, she fainted this morning and didn't have a lot of sleep last night."

Jensen looked at Bellamy and nodded "You should rest and we will converse tomorrow after breakfast."

Bellamy put a hand on the lower part of Clarke's back, leading her to his tent. Ignoring Clarke's protest and willingness to sleep in the tent with the other girls, like she had before.

"I don't want to take my eyes off you for another second," Bellamy's voice was low but he knew Clarke could hear. "Every time I do, something bad happens."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I start college back up in 2 days so If I write on my weekends like I plan to do and I'm not getting to much homework. I plan to try and write a chapter each weekend.**

Clarke tossed and turned all night in bed, not able to find her way to a comfortable space. Bellamy just couldn't sleep at all, he was afraid that is he closed his eyes for even a second his Princess would be taken from him. It also didn't help that they still didn't really know what had happened to Clarke while she was missing.

When the sun started to peek through the tent Clarke gave up on trying to sleep and just got up for the day, Bellamy joined her. Most people in the village were up early. Working on food or just handing out around the morning fires.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Jensen." Clarke admits, breaking the silence.

Bellamy looked down at her, tho she didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"I mean I don't even know what happened to me, I remember seconds of time between black outs. I don't even really remember how anything smelled or felt, I just remember being cold. But I was never awake long enough to get a grip on reality." she shrugged.

Bellamy pulled Clarke tighter into his side as she shivered. He knew how much Clarke liked control she needed it and practices it, always acting like a grown up in control of her surroundings. But what ever happened to her has totally knocked her off her game, made her feel unsure of herself, Bellamy absolutely hated that someone had made his princess feel that way.

"That what you tell Jensen, you don't know what happened. And he'll just have to accept that." Bellamy said with gritted teeth.

Bellamy still wasn't Jensen's biggest fan, At the end of the day they- he was a grounder. And also he was taking half of Clarke if they still went ahead and got married, she'd never be 100% his.

"I just feel so vulnerable not knowing what happened," The thing Clarke had remembered and kept to herself was that she was naked. "They could have done anything to me they wanted while I was unconscious."

Bellamy felt his blood boil at what Clarke could mean, she had been taken and kept under sedation.

"Why did they just take you?"

"What do you mean?"

Bellamy stopped walked his hold on Clarke forcing her to do the same

"I've thought about it since the day you went missing. Everyone who was affected was an easy target, they could have taken anyone in this entire camp but they took you. They went into the tent and carried you out into the trees."

"You think that whoever attacked camp... You think they were after me?" Clarke felt goosebumps cover her body.

"I think we should look into it. I just don't get why- if it wasn't Anya's people. We haven't come across anyone else, no one that would know who you are or what you mean to the camp."

"But maybe they've been watching."

Bellamy shot Clarke a furrowed brow look.

"It's not that far out," Clarke defended her idea. "Think about it, remember how Lincoln was keeping tabs on us from the trees? Who's to say he was the only one."

Bellamy stayed silent watching Clarke explain out her theory, it was possible.

"And with the advanced technology they used to take out the camp, who knows what else they have." Bellamy added.

Clarke sighed dramatic "We got away from one terror and walked right into another."

Bellamy shook his head "Let just get something to eat before Jensen tracks us down and takes us to the tent."

Clarke agreed feeling her stomach rumble at the mention of food, they both walked over to the table where some of their friends sat.

.

Halfway into eating her breakfast Clarke felt sick like she was going to lose the food she'd just put into her body. Pushing her plate away from her Clarke rested her now heavy head into hand, listening to Jasper talk about the new moonshine he and a couple of others had made.

Clarke and Bellamy left the table a couple stories later to get to the meeting with Jensen.

Jensen hugged Clarke when she entered the tent again, kissing her forehead. Bellamy stood a couple steps back clenching his fists at the tender act.

"I'm happy you're back to us safely. I hope you had a good sleep last night, we have a lot to talk about today."

Clarke just smiled not wanting to tell him that she'd only spelt an hour tops during the night.

"AW Luna! You've made it back in time. Clarke, Bellamy this is my love Luna, Luna these are the leaders I've told you about."

"Jensen had told me so much about you." Clarke said politely, Luna on the other hand looked to be feeling less than happy to meet Clarke.

But what ever she was feeling she hid it behind a smile.

"Clarke was just about to tell us what happened to her while away." Jensen nodded for Clarke to start.

"There isn't much to tell, I've been slowly remembering the days and events that happened before we came here. It's almost like whatever is causing my memory loss is slowly lifting."

Bellamy touched Clarke's arm, she hadn't told him she was remember more of their time on the ground. His look conveyed as much to her.

"How wonderful, I'm glad you're remembering. It must have been hard to forget the journey that had brought you here." Jensen said.

"My friends did a good just filling me in." Clarke smiled.

"There is nothing more we can talk about your missing week until Tom returns with one of our elders, shall we move onto the wedding details?"

Clarke felt Bellamy tense up at Jensen's words, Clarke put a hand on his thigh to calm him. Luna seemed to feel the same as Bellamy on the matter the way her face looked like she smelled something sour.

"Why are we still talking about the wedding." Luna snapped. "It's clear that those 2 are lovers and we and no less then them."

Clarke didn't really know what to say, at first she'd said yes because Gessa and she wanted to keep her people safe in the camp. When she came up with her plan and found out Jensen was also involved with someone, she thought they could do it, and be happy. But since Gessa's death they hadn't talked about how that might change things.

"We should talk about what our camp needs now" Clarke suggested. "Maybe we don't need to have a marriage in order to have our camps come together. I'e noticed since I've been back there is a lot more cross mingling than before."

Bellamy nodded "Rebuilding that needed to be done after the attack, it brought the sides closer together."

"That is true." Jensen nodded, they might not need to get married in order to bring their people together but, there were other things to conceder. "How are we to lead? Water and Sky people wont know who they are to be loyal and listen to."

"We can do it how Gessa had suggested before, just without the marriage. We all come in here and talk about it and than brief everyone together, that way we show them that we agree on the topic at hand."

Bellamy smiled to himself, that's how he and Clarke led when they first started working together. That way those loyal to him and those to her would listen and follow what they were saying.

Jensen nodded, everyone looked to him waiting because he was technically the leader of this village since Gessa's death. If he didn't agree and forced the marriage the sky people would have to do it or leave.

"We will not become married, but we will lead together."

Everyone nodded Luna looked over the moon excited and Bellamy kept his face straight but felt just as happy and relieved inside.

"Jensen." Tom, a guard. poked his head into the tent. "Elder Loy has arrived."

Jensen stood up"We shall greet him and than he will provide light on what happened to Clarke. As an act similar has happened in our camp before my time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I'm so sorry school in these past almost 3 weeks has been insane. I've been working non stop planning and homework, my program is a lot of doing stuff outside the classroom. I'll try to update when ever i can, obviously it wont be every week like I though I could do. maybe once a month (which i know sucks) I'm writing when ever I can and just keep checking for updates every once and a while. Again sorry. hope you like that chapter.**

The elder wasn't as hold as Clarke and Bellamy had thought, people on the ark lived to be 80 or 90 in some cases. This grounder didn't look older than 50 and that was being generous. On the ground with less medical tools they didn't get to live very long.

Jensen gave introductions and then they got into what was going to be a very interesting conversation. One that not even Clarke saw coming.

"She was the only one taken?" Loy asked looking at the blond leader.

Jensen answered, knowing the question was being directed to him. "Yes, Clarke was the one taken, her people have been living with us and when we were all attacked she was taken. We just got her back yesterday."

Bellamy wanted to say that if it hadn't been for Jensen, Clarke could have still been wondering around in the woods without a memory.

"Child you were taken, and in your condition." Clarke looked to Bellamy confused at what he meant, did he know about someone poisoning and trying to kill her?

"Jensen said that this had happened before?" Clarke asked.

Loy shook his head sadly, "We were not as lucky as Jensen is now. Our solider did not get his lover back." Clarke didn't move to correct him. "We assumed she's dead, she was never found, our men searched for many (moons) days. Until one day her body was returned to us... to be burred on our lands.

Bellamy had been quite until this point, "And you didn't see who it was?"

Loy looked at Bellamy and then to Jensen, finally his eyes landing on Clarke. "Our people have legends, stories we tell the young ones at night to warn them of the dangers in this world. Story's about the red smoke that take out women, killing them. These tales talk about demons in the night, haunting our lands and breaking up tribes."

"It's been happening for so long, why haven't you stopped it?"

Clarke eyes shot to Bellamy, his rude tone he used to condescend the man. Bellamy just raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to scold him in front of the others.

"No, No you can't stop it. They let you go. Never has a women taken been returned, they will come back for you" Bellamy stepped closer to Clarke, his eyes roaming the tent in search for danger that could happen at a moments notice. Clarke tried not to show her fear. "This time you must not let them take you."

Clarke stood up, feeling like she couldn't breath "I can't fight it the red smoke it blinded me, and when they grabbed me they injected me to keep me sedated."

"You must be protected, the future of this village is depending on you." Clarke didn't understand what Loy was trying to say to her.

"OK that's enough." Bellamy came closer to Clarke, hands reaching out to rest on her hips. "She needed a break."

The comments were directed at Jensen who nodded swiftly, Bellamy led Clarke from the tent and into the warm sun. They both needed time to process what had been said and what they were going to do about it.

"I'm going to go see if O needs help with the clothes." Clarke's voice sounded unsure and distracted as she walked away from Bellamy.

Before she could move to far from him Bellamy grabbed for her upper arm "Wait. Just- Just stay in the camp today, until we figure out what's going on."

Clarke nodded, offering a small smile to him in hopes that it would ease his fears.

.

Clarke spent her whole day with Octavia, taking comfort in the younger girls words as she worked away mending clothes. Bellamy on the other hand found himself wondering around Camp joining groups here or there but mostly watching. Someone in this camp wanted to kill Clarke that was threat enough but now there was a even bigger threat outside the walls than Anya.

The day went slow and it wasn't until the sun started to go down that Bellamy and Clarke came back to each other.

"You end up doing any work today or did you just follow O and I around." Clarke teased as she fell onto the bed face up.

Bellamy smirked, he's been caught "Guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought."

Clarke laughed softly, shaking her head. The tent fell into silence now both not wanting to bring up the heavy topic that had been weighing on them all day. Bellamy took a seat beside Clarke, his warm hand resting on her soft thigh, he rubbed soothing circles into the skin.

"Clarke-"

"I remember-"

Both talked over another but Bellamy heard what Clarke was saying.

"That's great! A lot happened in our first few months here."

Clarke shook her head, "I mean, I'm remembering more of my time when I was taken."

Bellamy's whole form changed at the new information, a bad feeling crept into his stomach.

The room was silent once again as Clarke looked up to the top of the tent not wanting to look at Bellamy, and he's gaze was zoned in on Clarke's face. Trying to get any clue to how her next world were going to go.

"I remember the drugs they pushed into my system,it came from these sharp needles. I remember my body was so cold, every time something touched a part of my body I-I could feel like, Like I would zone on it.-But all their hands were so warm compared to me, it burned-"

Bellamy felt his lungs being robbed of oxygen, she was not trying to say what he thought, was she?

"Clarke-" Bellamy's voice was lower than a whisper, "They didn't-" Bellamy didn't want to say the words, the tortured expression on his face filled them in.

Clarke sat up, turning her body to face his, "NO, No god no," her face fell a little like she suddenly wasn't sure. "It felt colder than that, like I was more of a object to be experimented on and less of a human being."

Bellamy nodded pulling Clarke into a tight embrace, he was so thankful to have her back. All he wanted to do now was curl up and get some sleep, knowing that at the moment she was safe. They'd deal with the rest tomorrow.

Guards had been posted around camp to ensure no one else was taken from their beds that night, with the elder staying in camp for a couple days there was going to be a lot more security.

 **I wrote this in the hour I had before I had to drive to the campus. Maybe I'll become a morning writer instead of doing it at night like I use to. Cause I dont care if it's not done. I will never do homework in the morning.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Hello all. As seems to be the term lately... I've very sorry... Schools been kicking my ass and the free time I have Is taken up my sleep/eating/homework/chill time. And to be honest I had a plan for this story and I knew what I wanted to happen but I lost it :( I have no idea what I want to write now. I plan to end this story at 20 chapters, but If I get hit with inspiration than maybe I'll bring it to 40 chapters. Thanks to you for waiting and reading my stories. It really does mean a lot to know that people actually like what I'm putting out.**

Clarke wiped her mouth as she left the shade of trees and walked back into the clearing. She'd been working with Jensen for the past few days out in the woods, the plan of marriage had been long since dropped and it seemed to have brought them closer together. Bellamy had been working with the guards on security plans and seemed to be tense every minute of the day. Jensen's girl friend Lana on the other hand seemed to have been coming around less and less, though Jensen assured Clarke that she was just shaken up by the events that happened no more than 2 weeks ago.

"Jensen I think I'm going to start my way back to camp, Monty had mentioned wanting to show me some new plant he'd found."

"OK I'll walk with you, I think we're done for today." Jensen smiled standing up, swinging his pack onto his shoulders.

The two walked, light conversation flowed between them as the sun lit their way from the trees.

"My men have taken a liking to Bellamy, he's strong I can see why you chose him."

Clarke blushed looking up and away from Jensen's searching eyes.

"I'm glade he's found something to do in camp, he was so tense and didn't want to trust your people at first."

"I'm sure you had a had in turning him around."

"Did Loy make it back to his village safely?" Clarke asked changing the topic.

"Yes our men should be arriving back into town before the next sun rise, It really isn't too far."

Clarke nodded again, the camp had just started getting back to normal after the past month events. Her and Bellamy were good, he finally stopped following her around like a bodyguard for the most part. They'd grown closer and even he and Jensen seemed to be able to carry a conversation now.

"Jensen we need you help in the command tent." One of the grounder soldiers said, spotting the 2 as they entered the village.

Jensen looked down at Clarke silently asking if she'd be ok if he left her to take their things back to the supply tent. She just smiled and gave a small nodded holding her hand out for Jensen's back pack.

"Oh Lana." Jensen called her over.

Lana's eyes scanned the situation as she walked over, giving Clarke a less than welcoming look.

"Would you mind assisting Clarke back to the tents-"

"Don't worry about it I can do it" Clarke interrupted, she'd only been alone with Lana a fist full of times. It was always awkward and she got a weird vibe from the girl.

"No." Lana waved her hand "I'd be happy to help... Follow me." She added after basically tongue fucking Jensen's mouth.

Jensen pulled back giving Lana a strange look but didn't voice his thoughts, as he walked off with his man and the girl walked the other direction.

"You guys sure were out there a long time." Lana broke the silence as they came to the supply tent.

Clarke wasn't sure what this girl was implying "We've been tracking, trying to find a trace of the people who invaded."

"Seems to me you should have already found them, maybe you should stop looking."

Clarke paused and looked up at the girl, was she for real? "Loy said that the people will come back for us, we have to be ready."

"Back for you, you mean. Jensen's spending a lot of nights away."

Both girls had stopped unpacking all together and were now standing across the tent facing each other.

"We've all been trying our best in order to solve what's going on but something's take a little while."

"Or maybe you're fucking around with my boy friend."

And there it was.

"What are you even talking about? You know I'm with Bellamy right? Do you not even see the way Jensen looks at you?"

"I'm to busy watching him looking at you!"

Clarke held up her hands in surrender, What did this girl want from her?

"What is he supposed to just not look at me when I'm around?" Clarke crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't be acting all high and mighty if I were you- You wouldn't want to accidentally drink something your not supposed to."

Clarke felt her heart miss a beat before going double time "I- What did you just..."

"Gessa was easy to get to, so stupid, she left herself vulnerable. But you, You had Bellamy and MY boyfriend fawning over you!"

Clarke could hardly hear her own thoughts over her racing pulse let alone Lana's spiteful words.

"But I wanted you gone!"

"But Gessa-?"

"Why's I kill her?" Lana grinned as she started swaying from hip to hip. "She was more than happy to marry off the man I loved, pushing you to decided."

"But I told you! Jensen talked to you and explained our marriage was purely for our 2 people. There was to be nothing romantic!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Lana snapped and lunged at Clarke.

Lana slammed into Clarke sending them flying together out of the tent and into the middle of camp, Lana thrashed around until she landed on top of Clarke. People in camp moved out of the way in order not to be taken down by either girl.

"Lana listen! Nothing was going on!" Clarke shouted trying to buck the girl off of her.

"Stop lying! I saw you and him. The way to talked and played together!" Lana get a hold of Clarke's head and threw it has hard as she could onto the ground, Clarke closed her eyes at the pain that exploded in her brain.

"STOP THIS!"

"SOMEONE GETTING JENSEN."

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY."

Different voices yelled as the two rolled around in the dirt. Some of the people standing by tried to pull Lana off Clarke, who was desperately trying to get hold of the situation.

"Does your boyfriend know what big a hoe you are!?" Lana yelled one insulting thing after another until finally the guards came having heard the commotion.

One man pulled Lana off of Clarke, Lana fought hard trying to get back to Clarke. Clarke on the other hand stayed down, her head spun as she felt the pain of the attack.

She was somewhat aware of the hands on her body trying to pull her up, Clarke moved her hand to her stomach where the pain seemed to be the most.

"Don't Princess, If you pull it out it'll make it worse." Bellamy's voice commented in her ear.

She head him say a couple things to the crowd asking if anyone saw what happened and to get the healer.

"No." Clarke groaned, slowly finding the energy to sit up. "Where is Lana?"

"The guards took her to be held until we figure things out, Clarke you should lay down."

Clarke started to shake her head no but discovered that was a bad idea.

"No I don't need to, where-"

"Clarke!" Jensen knelt down beside her and Bellamy. Then he growled "Who the hell did this?"

"Lana." Clarke gasped, still not believing what the girl had said herself. "She-she did everything- She told me."

Clarke's head swam her words coming out slurred, the boys trying to catch what she was saying.

"Lana? She's hurt too?" Jensen's voice filled with worry, taking a standing positions he looked around the area for signs of her.

"Where is that healer!?" Bellamy yelled, he picked up Clarke and started walking towards the medical tent.

Jensen followed him trying to get answers from Clarke "Where is she? Clarke who attacked you!?"

Bellamy stopped hard in his tracks and snapped at Jensen "Lana was the one who did the attacking." And continued on walking.

Clarke had passed out by the time they'd gotten to the tent, Bellamy laid her down softly as the healer got to work cleaning out her cuts and the small tree spear, that Lana seemed to have used as a stabbing tool.

"That's not- Lana wouldn't do that."

"Well she did." Bellamy raged "Why don't you go ask her why my girl is now uncontentious and laying in the medical tent bleeding!"

Jensen didn't say anything as he ran out of the tent and across camp to the "Holding" area. Lana looked in better shape than Clarke did and when she saw Jensen she cried and ran to him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Clarke she- she attacked me." Lana sobbed her head on his chest. "She said she wanted you to herself and that she thought I was getting in the way."

Jensen looked at the women he loved as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. They were interrupted by one of the guards who said no one saw who started things, one minute it was quiet and another both girls burst from a tent and were rolling around the dirt.

"Thank you." Jensen nodded, dismissing him.

"I know once I got control I shouldn't have kept hitting her but she kept fighting me, I didn't know how to stop her and that's when the guards showed up." Lana explained her tears stopping.

"OK," Jensen rubbed his hand on her back, soothing her. "I'll get another healer in here, You and Clarke will stay septate until we can get her side."

Lana stepped away "You don't believe me!? I'm not lying Jensen."

"I believe you, you are the women I love."

"If you love me like you say than will you giving do something for me?"

Jensen nodded and waited for Lana to go on.

"The Sky people are not blending in well here, they bring enemy's and trouble he didn't have before them. Banish them."

Jensen was taken aback by Lana's harsh words.

"We will wait until Clarke had been headed enough to walk, and then we will discuss this again."

Lana nodded softly, pulling Jensen back into another hug. This time she smiled as they held each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bellamy stayed with Clarke while the grounder healer looked after all her wounds and bandaged her up, they has saved the stab wound for last knowing that it's be the hardest to clean and would bleed, which it did.

When they were all done they cleaned up and left Bellamy and a still uncontentious Clarke alone, but as soon as the healers left the 100 started pouring in.

"I was standing right outside the tent, I thought it would be a nice chance to sew outside. I heard shouting from the tent and seconds later both Clarke and Lana were rolling on the ground." Octavia explained to her brother.

"I saw the fight too." Monty added and Jasper nodded along to his words "Lana beat the crap out of Clarke."

Bellamy shook his head sadly, his eyes going back down to Clarke's face. If Lana was as rough as everybody was saying than Clarke would be out for a while. The healers had told him Clarke had a big bump on the back of her head and would need to be careful for the next little while once she woke up.

"What do you think they were fighting about?" Jasper asked Monty but Octavia answered.

"I don't know but whatever it was I don't think Clarke started it."

Jasper looked at her "What make's you say that."

Bellamy cleared his throat and looked over at the little group. "When have you known the Princess to start a fight?"

Octavia backed Bellamy up "Yea and how stupid do you have to be to pick a fight when you-" Octavia frozen mid sentence, realizing her mistake.

"When you what?" Bellamy questioned, seeing his sister react to the almost spilled news made him want to know that much more.

Thinking fast Octavia recovered "When we're still new here and with the leaders girlfriend."

Bellamy just nodded and looked back down at the girl before him, purple/blue patches beginning to form over her body.

The group stayed and chatted for a while hopping that Clarke would wake up, by the time supper rolled around the group left to get some food and finish their duties for the day. Bellamy on the other hand didn't leave Clarke for a second. So much had happened to her since they landed that he was mad at himself for not being able to protect her. That's his job to protect her and his people and he'd failed more than once.

It was a couple hours since the sun had set when Clarke came around, she groaned and moved a hand to clutch her belly. Bellamy intercepted her hand and pulled it up to his lips to kiss it.

"You are all bandaged up, don't worry about it."

Clarke shook her head and looked around her, recognizing the medical tent.

"LANA?" Clarke found it hard to talk with her throat and mouth so dry.

"She's being held across camp."

Clarke nodded softly and accepted the cut of water Bellamy offered to her.

"What happened?"

"We were putting supply's back and Lana- she flat out told me that she was the one who'd tried to kill me. She thought Jensen and I were something more than we said and she wanted me gone. When she failed on her attempt with me she got Gessa. Said she was pushing for mine and his relationship and needed to die."

Clarke felt her heart ache knowing that if it wasn't for her Gessa would still be alive today.

"I denied everything, tried to get her to see the truth. She snapped, said that I was lying."

"Are you?" Bellamy wiped around at the new person in the space.

"Jensen I... I'm so sorry. But it's true she told me everything."

Bellamy watched the other man as he seemed less disturbed by the news as he should have been.

"You don't seem surprised." Clarke groaned as she shifted herself into a sitting position with Bellamy's help.

Jensen sighed sadly "I went to see her earlier today after the fight, Lana she's changed. She said that you were the one to start the fight, that you said she wasn't going to stand in the way of our love."

"She's lying." Clarke defended herself.

"I know... She wouldn't look me in the eye as she spoke and I know our feelings for each other do not reach past friends."

Clarke nodded and Bellamy spoke up "She can't stay here in camp."

"I know."

Clarke saw how hard this was for Jensen "I know this is hard for you, you care about her. What ever you decided Bellamy and I will stay silent on both accounts of murder."

"Like hell Clarke-"

Clarke silenced Bellamy with a look.

"Lana will be staying locked up, surrounded by guards until tomorrow morning. That is when I'll announce my verdict to the people."

Clarke nodded along and watched with said eyes as Jensen left the tent. Bellamy spun on her then.

"Are you fucking crazy!? That grounder almost killed you and just hours ago she put you in the med tent. You don't think she'll kill you if she gets another chance?"

"Shhh keep it down! This is not our choice. Jensen needs to do what is right following the traditions of his people."

"That's bull shit!"

"Excuse me? No matter what we said in the past, Jensen is the leader of this place."

"Leader or not I'm not going to sit by and let some grounders take you away."

"You don't even know what he's decided yet!"

"NO, I only know what I've decided. If Lana is allowed to stay than we're out of here."

"You act like- okay look, she was confused and got inside her own head. If you though someone was moving in on me, you're saying that you wouldn't have done anything about it?"

Bellamy was thrown of by the mirror view she threw at him.

"I wouldn't have tried to kill them without learning all the right facts."

Clarke rolled her eyes and felt her head spin.

"You ok?" Bellamy asked worried their other conversation put on hold.

"Yeah It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be 100% in a day or so."

Clarke pulled Bellamy's lips up to hers and felt her body heat up at his touch.

(FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT LIKE **R RATED** STUFF SKIP THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER)

Clarke moaned, slid herself from the bed and onto Bellamy's lap.

"Clarke your hurt." Bellamy gasped as she kissed down his jaw and neck, Clarke's hips rocking softly.

Bellamy felt his cock twitch against Clarke's heat and he groaned, hands finding her hip and held her still against him.

"It's ok." Clarke whispered, returning her lips to his.

She ignored the slight pain in her stomach and head wound and started rocking her hips harder, she didn't realize how badly she needed Bellamy until now. Clarke usually would wait until they were in their own space but the medical tent was empty and most people were by the fire or had gone to bed.

"Fuck." They said in unison as Bellamy started meeting Clarke's small thrusts.

Clarke shifted her body up so Bellamy could slide his pants off his hips, she on the other hand was only wrapped in a thin slip after the healers had patched her up. Bellamy guided Clarke's hips until he's filled her completely.

Clarke whimpered as her walls were slowly being stretched by the beautiful man before her. Bellamy was careful knowing Clarke injury's as he moved inside her, her warm velvet walls wrapped around him. Making him cum almost instantly. Bellamy's hand slipped between their bodies until he found what he was looking for, slowly rubbed Clarke's clit, feeling her walls tighten and her body tremble against him.

Clarke's breathy mutters of "No." as she was pulled closer and closer to her release were driving Bellamy mad.

"Yes Princess, give it to me." Bellamy encouraged.

Bellamy's words made Clarke lose it, Bellamy held her tight to him with one arm as he continued to use his other hand to play with her. Clarke's body shook violently as she hit her release, her head dropping to Bellamy's shoulder where her hands gripped his arms for support.

"That right, just like that." Bellamy praised her.

His own climax hitting him hard, They both stayed clinging to each other for a couple moments. Each not wanting to face the problems that still awaited them, But all to soon they knew someone would walk in on them. And their moment together would be disrupted.

 **I played with the idea of Clarke forgetting and than she'd remember later why they were fighting and that Lana killed Gessa and almost her but I already pulled that card too much. Plus with this story ended soon I can't drag things out too long :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review let me know what's going on in your brains.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **I wrote this chapter and 17 on the same day I wrote/posted chapter 16. But I wanted to wait and over the thanksgiving weekend release a chapter each day. Let me know how you're liking the story so far. I'm undecided if I want to end it at chapter 20 or not...**

Clarke had been out of the medical tent for 2 days now and though she told everyone else she was fine she was feeling worse

"O it's not getting any better, what am I going to do?" Clarke sobbed feeling run down.

Octavia rubbed her friends back, trying to create some form of comfort for her. Octavia was worried, not only for Clarke's life but also her brothers heart. If anything ever happened to Clarke she knew her brother would be lost.

"Let me check." Octavia spoke softly moving to life up Clarke top.

The black mark that had started in the middle of her spin the size of a fist had now expanded and had reached out in all directions like tree roots. Clarke had remembered her time though some faces and details were still a little hazy, Clarke remembered the people in masks speaking about the black mark that delivers death.

Clarke planned on telling no one until it became to much a problem and people noticed. Octavia had found out by accident one day when she found Clarke getting sick in the woods, Octavia had thought she was about to become an aunt. (I'm sure you all thought that as well tehehe)Clarke had to explain to her that it wasn't the case. Octavia had been looking after her from there on out.

"That bad huh?" Clarke chuckled with no humour, pulling her shirt back down to cover herself.

"Clarke this secret is literally kill you, we must tell someone. If not the camp than at least another healer, or Bellamy."

Clarke stood up and faced the young girl "No, You know why I can't do that.

"Because of the plan, I know but Clarke. You're plan is madness!"

"Better than sitting around waiting to die... Look I know you're scared, I am too. I'm scared of what I might loss, I'm even more scared of what my absence might do to our people but, you know I have too."

"I could stop you, If I told Bellamy or Jensen it'd all be over. And you don't know maybe they could help."

"O you promised you wouldn't bring this to your brother and Jensen is still dealing with the loss of Lana."

...FLASH BACK...

By the next morning everyone had head about the girl fight that had happened the day before, Jensen stood in front of the whole camp Lana was placed down bellow with guards holding her tightly.

Bellamy had brought Clarke out to hear the news and they sat at one of the back tables with Octavia, Miller, Finn, Raven, Monty and Jasper.

"The fight that broke out yesterday that placed one of the sky people leaders in the medical tent, was started and an act of jealousy. Lana Glando has committed acts of violence against a leader in this village. That is not why she is facing execution today, Lana has spoken an admission to acts of murder." Clarke watched closely as Jensen paused knowing his next words will send his lover to her death. "She is the one who attempted the murder on Clarke of the sky people and She is also the one that Killed Gessa."

The crowd got riled up, yelling hateful things at Lana in both English and grounder speech.

"Silence." Jensen commanded. "She will be punished, But we will follow Gessa who was untimely killed, Lana's death will be quick but painful. As she must suffer like our once great leader did. she dies at sunset!"

The screams from Lana that night were horrid, everyone in camp pretended not to hear. Though once the screams stopped everyone paused for a moment to acknowledge the passing of a life.

...FLASH BACK OVER...

"You're right I'm sorry... It's just, if I let you go knowing that you might not come back, either from dying on your way or by those horrid people. My brother would never forgive me. "

Clarke smiled softly "I'd never ask you to oblately lie to your family, I just need you to avoid your brother long enough for me to get a head start. If I leave in the night than I shall have a good chunk of time between me and here."

Octavia nodded along, pulling Clarke into a hug.

"You're getting weaker, if you wait much longer you wont make the journey." Octavia said, picking up the shirt she'd abandoned when her friend first came in and started sewing again.

Clarke nodded "I'm leaving tomorrow night, I have a pretty good Idea where I'm going and how to get there without attracting attention to myself. I'm going to take the flair gun with me, I'll set it off when I get to the place I was held. If you don't see it in 2 days time than you know I didn't make it there."

"Didn't make it where?" Bellamy asked entering the tent.

"To lunch- I haven't eaten yet today and I'm starving." Clarke smiled, giving Bellamy a short kiss as she past him.

.

The night and day past far to quickly for Clarke, she'd tried to get as much time in with Bellamy as she could without making it obvious something was wrong. She's spent a little time around the fire that night with everyone before bringing Bellamy to bed.

They shared a passionate few hours with each other before they fell asleep tangled in one another arms. Clarke waited until Bellamy was in a deep sleep before climbing slowly from bed and getting dressed for a cold night.

Knowing the guard rotations Clarke waited until it was time before she made a break for the woods, all the while knowing that once Bellamy woke that she'd be breaking his heart. She'd almost made it to the River when she ran into something solid.

"Clarke what are you doing away from camp so late, it's not safe for you."

"I could say the same to you." Clarke tried to keep her voice light and joking.

Jensen was much like Bellamy in the way that he can easily detect if someone is lying to them.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, taking note of her pack and warm clothes.

"I just need some water and thought why not have a nice night time walk as well." Clarke smiled.

"Why are you lying? Unless you're doing something I wouldn't approve of."

Clarke let out a groan "Look I don't have much time, you know Bellamy. Once he finds that I'm not in camp he'll send out a search party. I have to get as far away from here as I can before that happens."

Jensen narrowed his eyes, looking Clarke over "I'll come with you."

"What? no, you don't even know where I'm going."

"I know that since you didn't tell your boyfriend and you're sneaking off in the middle of the night. What you're going to do is dangerous and not something he would approve."

Clarke looked up at the sky quickly calculating in her head. She knew there was no other way but to let him join her. Plus the muscle and company would be nice.

The pair walked till dawn before taking a quick break to eat and rehydrate.

"How do you know where you're going?"

"When we were first dropped on earth we were supposed to be dropped on mount weather, our people said there would be a base there with food and water. They dropped us on the wrong mountain so when a few of us went to find it Ayna's people attacked us. I know what I felt while I was taken, I remember hearing the river and seeing the beaten down sign."

Jensen nodded his ok and kept following "At least we're not walking in circles."

They past the lake where Octavia was attacked their first day on earth, past the place where drag marks from Jasper's body could still be made out in the dirt. Until finally they came face to face with the mount weather base.

"Before we go in I promised I'd shoot off a flair to let O know that I made it."

.

Bellamy woke up sometime after the sun had risen high in the sky, he's been up late with Clarke and his body had really needed the sleep. Clarke wasn't next to him when he woke and he assumed she had left a while ago.

Walking into the sun light Bellamy grabbed a couple things from the lunch table, having missed breakfast.

"Aye Bellamy! Have you seen Clarke I've been looking for her all morning. She's not still asleep is she? Is she sick?" Monty asked, his voice getting high and fast in his worry.

"No she's not still asleep, I've only just gotten up. Go check with O or Raven." Bellamy suggested, spotting Miller across the camp he went to see what he'd missed in early morning shift.

Octavia passed back and forth outside the cloth tent, she was to anxious to sit and sew while her best friend maybe out dying of pain. She was even more worried she'd run into her brother. She was also not wanting to miss the flair signal from Clarke. It wasn't until almost supper time that her brother came to her worried.

"Octavia! Have you seen Clarke? People have been asking me if I've seen her all day."

"Listen Bell-" In that moment Octavia caught out of the corner of her eye the red flair over top the trees "Thank god. She made it."

Bellamy raised his eye brows wanting an explanation "Who are you talking about?"

"Listen I've got to tell you something, but I need you to sit through the full story before you go running off, OK?"

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest and stood waiting and knew that whatever his sister was going to say would be about his missing Princess.

.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Bellamy raged. "More lies, what the hell didn't you fucking tell me O? MILLER!"

A few seconds later Miller came running into the tent "yeah?"

"Gather a hand full of guards and meet me at the front gates. I'll give you the information on the way."

"Bellamy Jasper came to me earlier and said he hadn't seen Jensen either, maybe he ended up following her? He'll be able to help if something goes wrong."

Bellamy growled "That's not the point O. Clarke was sick for weeks and I didn't notice anything!"

"That's not your fault, you know Clarke. If she doesn't want you to know something you wont until it's done."

Bellamy couldn't get rid of the swelling panic in his chest "She keeps slipping through my fingers, I got lucky before. What if this is the time she doesn't come back?"

Octavia shook her head fast "Don't think like that. Clarke has a plan, you'll find your way to mount weather and Clarke will be there waiting for you when you do."

Bellamy gave his sister a tight hug before moving quickly to meet up with the other guys and catch them up on the situation at hand. He was not going to let Clarke slip away from him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Just a heads up Chapter 20 will be the last, Thank you everyone who's stuck around till the end, We are almost there! Review and let me know what your thinking... I've had a couple people saying to not stop at 20. I considered it but as you can tell by the lack of updates I'm swamped and I do have ideas for a new fanfic that I want to start writing but I don't want to do that with this one left not finished.**

"Is that the door?" Jensen questioned Clarke, the big metal compound of mount weather before them.

"Yeah, I think they poisoned me as insurance."

Jensen waited for Clarke to elaborate, Clarke sighed speaking quickly.

"They let me go for whatever reason, maybe to say good bye I don't know. But what I do know? If they wanted to kill me they would have done it outright, the mountain men wouldn't have poisoned me and risked me going back to camp. They knew I'd be back."

"So what's the plan?"

"The elder told us that these people have been taking members of your village for hundreds of years now, It's time we put a stop to it. I'm sick and who knows if they even have a cure for me. Maybe they just wanted to see me suffer."

"So what? You were going to launch a one person sneak attack!?" Jensen whispered quietly once Clarke hushed him.

"You got a better idea? They let me go for a reason Jensen... I'm going to figure out what that reason is."

"What am I supposed to do? Go back and tell Bellamy 'Sorry but I left Clarke out in the middle of the woods to face an unknown building while she's on her death bed.' Cause that wont get me a punch to the face."

Clarke rolled her eyes "You and O are so dramatic, I'm not on my death bed."

"Could of fooled me... Clarke-"

"Stop, My mind is made up. I'm going into the mountain. You know the way, go back home and get an army ready. By the time you make it back I'll hopefully be on the road to recovery."

Jensen shook his head, he was trying to think of anything he could do. Everything he'd come up with was a half ass plan no better than Clarke's. He decided the only way she might make it out of this was to do what she said. Follow her plan and hope he could get the army back to the mountain in time to save Clarke.

Clarke waited for Jensen to get out of eye shot before she walked up to the big doors, the camera focussed in on her and the doors opened. Clarke put her game face on knowing that whatever happened from here on out was life or death.

.

Jensen ran his way back to camp and wasn't surprised when before he'd gotten there he ran into Bellamy and other guards both from his clan and from the sky.

"Where is she!" Bellamy demanded upon seeing the man.

"Listen she's in mount weather, I don't know how much you've been told-"

Bellamy clenched his jaw tight, he hated that the other man seemed to know more about Clarke than him "I know." He snapped.

"Ok good, we don't have to waste time on explanations. Whatever poison is inside Clarke's body is working fast, from what I can tell 24 hours is a generous amount of time."

"Then get out of my way." Bellamy asked more anxious now to get to his Princess.

At least before he thought she'd had Jensen with her, that gave him little comfort in the face that she'd at least be safe. Now she was flying solo on another freaking suicide mission.

.

"I know you can see me!" Clarke yelled at the doors to the mountain.

She'd been stuck outside for hours it seemed, her skin felt like it was on fire, Finally she resorted to yelling until someone either came out or let her in.

"You think ignoring me will do anything? I've been leading a camp of teens, I'm use to it!" Clarke growled picking up a rock near by and tossing it aggressively at the door.

As if they were afraid she'd dent their steel door they opened up revealing a person in what looked like a grey space suit.

"It's nice to see you again." The voice called out as she beckoned her to come inside.

Clarke took the invite and followed the person inside, jumping when the door closed behind her.

"What did you do to me?" Clarke asked as she swayed back and forth, trying to act normal.

"Follow me." The person said ignoring her question.

"Why are you wearing what? What are you doing here?" Clarke kept trying to ask questions, hoping it would keep her more alert.

The hall seemed to be tilted to one side as Clarke's vision became more and more fuzzy, next thing she felt hands on her and her feet left the ground.

"Stop." Clarke groaned trying to move but her strength had totally left her.

"I thought you said she'd be fine once we let her go, that she needed to be in her own environment?" A women's voice said.

"We'll apparently the drug still has some kinks needed to be worked out." The voice was male, same as the one who'd brought her in.

"If you weren't completely sure you shouldn't have let us send her back to her people!" The women sounded mad.

"I took a chance, I worked on the last outsider."

"The last girl under went treatment after treatment, this girl only had the one."

"It was superposed to be enough."

"Well it wasn't!"

Clarke tried to keep up to the foggy voices that sounded like they were on the other side of the room instead of standing over her.

"What's happening to me?" Clarke opened her eyes but immediately closed them at the harsh light.

"You are part of an experiment our people have been working on for generations. My people have been getting sick, we've been taking your kind in every few years to use as "helpers".

"I don't understand."

"Maybe I can explain better." The women cut in. "We transferred blood sells from our sick patients into you. This way we can safety test ways to see what the best plan of action is to help our people."

"So you're killing people to save yourselves?" Clarke asked in shock.

"Not killing, bettering."

"You are crazy... You're killing innocent people!"

"No! We don't mean for the tests to be fatal."

Clarke rolled her eyes "But obviously it hasn't been working if you still need test subjects."

"The testing is taking longer than we'd like yes. But we have good faith that this time we've got a better serum."

"If your people are already sick why are you taking healthy people, why involve outsiders... Unless you're not just putting something into me but also taking it out."

"As you might have noticed I couldn't be exposed to the air unless I was in my containment suit. We die if exposed to outside air, too much radiation. Your able to live out there because there was so much radiation in space it was fine to adapt. We use your blood to help our people be able to go outside."

"So you what? Plan to keep me here until you've used me up."

"Don't think of it like that, you are saving many lives." The man said as he slid a needle full of sleeping meds into her arm.

Clarke started to fight back but the drugs were too strong and soon she was sleeping.

.

"So this is Mount Weather" Octavia said. "This is where we were supposed to have landed all those months ago?"

Jasper smiled at her "Yeah, I guess we were safer than we thought in the forest."

"OH yes that spear through the chest was much less life threatening." Bellamy rolled his eyes as he looked back at the two. "Can we focus, Clarke needs or help."

"Sorry." They both mumbled.

The group gathered around in the tree line planning their entry.

Inside mount weather a group of people circled around the camera monitor watching the group talking and pointing.

"They're hear for the girl."

"What should we do?"

"Let them come, The girls not going to last long and the more test subjects the more chance we have at success."

"Open the doors."

.

The group was fighting over wither go get in the main doors or try to find a way around back when the steel doors behind them slid open.

"Cause that doesn't scream trap." Octavia said, moving around the group to get a better look "I don't see anyone."

"It's a way in." Bellamy began walking towards the open doors.

"Bellamy wait!" Jasper called "O is right, they know we're out here."

"Exactly and they aren't going to like who they messed with. I'm going to get Clarke back, you coming or not?"

Bellamy didn't wait for a response and the others didn't hesitate to follow him into the lions den.

"Bell, Just wait-Stop!" Octavia whisper yelled at her brother.

The team had been inside the mountain for 5 minutes walking down halls with no sign of anyone so far.

"O knock it off." Bellamy growled shaking his sisters hand off his arm.

"I can't okay, you need to be smart about this. We don't know how is in here and..."

"Don't" Bellamy shook his head furiously. "Don't event think it Octavia, she is not dead!"

Jasper moved up beside the siblings "You heard Jensen... He said she didn't look like she had long left."

"I don't care what that idiot thinks, he doesn't know Clarke- not like we do."

"Bell I know she's strong, We've all seen how strong she can be but she's not invincible."

Bellamy looked at his friends as silence took over the hallway, all he could think about was if he was wrong and Clarke was dead. What the hell was we going to do?

 **Wow... I know took me long enough! One more chapter left! Are you excited? I planed to write both this and chapter 20 over Christmas break but I got a head start and finished this one 2 weeks early. If you haven't already checked it out I'd written another Bellarke (100) fanfic before this one called thorn in my side, the stories are not connected but if you're wanting some more you can get it there.**

 **Unsure at this time if the next fanfic I'll be writing will be a bellamy and clarke/the 100 one or not. You'll have to keep in contact to see what's next (Possibly a linstead... If you watch CPD) Thank you and keep an eye out for the last chapter. REVIEW and let me know what you're thinking. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **So this took forever but I in my OCD I didn't know I had, I need my stories to have a well rounded 10 chapters I can't do 21 I need it to be 20 :P hence why I've decided to extend this story to 30 chapters! My Christmas break starts in 3 days so I'm hopping with all this off time I'll be inspired and get all 10 chapters done before second semester starts up again :)**

The group moved furiously through the halls looking for their blonde leader, there was no sign of any life except for the furniture in different rooms and what seemed to be a very big dinning hall. Bellamy was really starting to lose hope until his sister called out to the group.

"She's in here-Clarke!"

Bellamy's heart quickened as he ran down the hall towards where Octavia's voice had some from, he stopped dead in his tracks when he came to an opened door. He saw his sister and their friends huddled around a bed. There was a rhythmic beeping from one of the machines in the room and a red bag of blood hanging off a coat rack.

Upon walking further into the room Bellamy's eyes followed the tube of red until he found a place arm in between the body's blocking his view.

Raven's assessment of "She's still alive." Through Bellamy back into reality and he moved forwards taking in the site of the girl he loved-yes loved laying before him.

She looked so pale like a ghost, which she would soon become if they didn't figure out a way to stop it.

"I think these machines are keeping her alive." Monty chimed in, looking at the medical equipment.

Bellamy's gruff voice filled the room "We need to get her out of here."

"Didn't you just hear what Monty said Bell? If these machines are really the only thing keeping her alive right now, we can't detach them from her.

"Why didn't they just kill her? They must want something from her if they're keeping her barley alive." Monty said to himself out loud.

"Oh my god.' Jasper gasped.

He's been looking around at the different screens trying to figure out what these monsters had been doing to her when he spotted something he remembered hearing about in health class up on the arc.

"What?" Bellamy demanded, walking over to see what the young boy was seeing.

"I think I know why they're keeping her alive." He replied "Clarke's pregnant."

Bellamy could have swore to god his heart stopped, Clarke was pregnant. Did she know when she'd left? Had she hid it from him?

"That's not possible." Lincoln finally broke his silence, he was here to protect Octavia and save the blonde sky leaded.

Octavia looked to him "Why do you say that?"

"The poison inside her should have killed it, Clarke is near death her body shouldn't be able to support another life."

"Well it is." Raven snapped.

"Bell?" Octavia asked, noticing her brother seemed to be lost, staring openly at the screen that showed his baby's heart beat and fuzzy visual.

"I can't let them die." He managed.

His sister moved closer and pressed a hand on her brothers back, family was everything to Bellamy. Octaiva knew that, she knew that for all intense and purposes Clarke was apart of their family and now this baby they hadn't known about was too.

"I know big brother, we'll get them out of here." Octaiva pulled on her metaphorical big girl pants just then, he brother couldn't be a leader right now, She needed to step up and save her future sister and niece.

"Jasper and I will start looking around at all the different medical things in here and hopefully find something that'll counteract what ever shit these people put in her."

Raven nodded at Monty "I'll help."

"Good." Octaiva smiled. "Bell you and I will-"

"Bellamy" the name was so quite they'd almost missed it if it hadn't been for one of the machines making a loud beeping noise, cutting Octavia off.

"Clarke." Bellamy sighed, leaning down to hear her better.

Clarke's eyes were cloudy making it hard for her to focus in on any one thing but she saw the olive skin and bushy brown hair and knew it was Bellamy.

"I'm dying." Clarke's voice rang with fear, not even for herself but for the people that were going to be left behind when she did.

"Don't say that." Raven snapped "You saved my life and pretty much everyone else's more times than I can count, It's about time we get to return the favour."

"No you have to leave, they'll get you too."

"Who Clarke? Who did this to you?" Bellamy inquired.

"Mountain Men. They live her, their people are sick. My genetics can help, they take my blood."

'That would explain why she's so pale." Jasper muttered.

Clarke slowly turned her head to look at the other people in the room. Her vision though fogy could make out the distinct features of her friends. Clarke tried to sit up but her body was so weak from whatever the doctors have done to her she could barley move her head.

"We need to leave, they're going to come back."

"Clarke we can't unhook you from the machines, they're the only thing keeping you alive right now." Bellamy explained, pushing the damp strands of hair back from her forehead.

As if realizing something Clarke's hand slowly twitched as she forced all her energy into moving it down to rest on her stomach. Bellamy's eyes tracked her movements and realized she must know about the baby.

"Yeah Princess." Bellamy muttered low, answering her silent question.

Clarke followed her mom around on the arc for medical visits and in the hospital wing, she knew what a baby needed to survive and while she was trapped in here getting the life drained out her of her she knew her baby wasn't getting what it needed.

Clarke was 18 she sure as hell didn't want a baby now, much less when she was on earth where people died every week. But when she'd seen the monitors a new sense of hope seemed to have come over her.

"Someone is coming." Lincoln whispered to the group.

When Clarke had woken he'd moved out of the way and towards the door to keep watch while the others were distracted with Clarke's wakening.

.

"What do you want us to do? The kids are already in the room with her, if you'd just taken them out at the door like I suggested-"

"Hush now, the girl doesn't have much time left once she'd gone they'll be in a rage when they come for us. They'll be leading themselves right into the slaughter."

"But she's pregnant! We've taken all we can from her, we could just let her go." the women nurse chimed in, Jackie was brought up when people dying in the mountain every couple of months. It was a natural order, people didn't live to be very old and the ones that did never made it to 50.

"What did you say? You're friends and family are dying and you want to let them to save one girl?"

"People die, this is murder." Jackie cried, she'd only become a nurse when the women who's job she took died, she was the only one left with medical experience.

"The price of a few lives for many Jackie."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **I decide to post this chapter a couple of days early! Since I'm almost done chapter 22 AND because in less than 24 hours chapter 20 has gotten over 200 views, so Thank you! Hope you like this chapter and I'll be postin chapter 22 over the weekend :)**

"Some one is coming."

Bellamy stood quickly, protectively in front of Clarke's bed. The others following his example. Whoever was coming they'd face it together.

Jackie walked swiftly down the hall and turned into the room Clarke and her friends were in gasping and raising her hand when she found 3 guns trained on her.

"Don't shoot! I'm here to help."

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy demanded.

"I'm your only chance at getting her out of here alive." Jackie said, slowly lowering her arms till they rested at her sides. "I don't have much time, we've been watching you with the camera's."

"You've done this to her, how the hell can we trust you?"

"Bellamy stop." Clarke's voice was still groggy but she was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear including Jackie.

Jackie smiled brightly when she saw the blonde weakly trying to sit up "Oh thank god it worked, I thought I'd been too late."

Jackie started walking towards her but Bellamy raised his gun up again in defence, causing the women to freeze again as she took in the man with the gun. He couldn't have been older than 22, they were all so young.

"Can I assume you're the father?" Jackie smiled, motioning to the screen that held the babies vitals on it.

Bellamy didn't respond but Jackie didn't need it to know she'd guessed right.

"I've been slowly giving Clarke nutrition using needles, giving her and the baby what they needed to survive while in here. I don't agree with what the other doctors are doing to the people outside. I've also been giving her a treatment that's been slowly undoing the damage the poison has done to her body." Jackie walked the length of one of the walls as she spoke. "When she'd gone into a coma I thought the mixture of meds might have been too much for her system to handle but now I see that my worries had been for nothing."

The other stayed silent allowing Bellamy to lead the conversation "So she's going to be all better now?"

The women shook her head "No. The poison they'd given her had been strong, slowly attacking her until her body gave up so we could harvest her organs and give them to our people. Once you've gotten out of here she'll still need a couple more treatments. If you'd allow me to go over to the table by her bed I will make you enough tubes of the treatment to make sure the toxin get completely pushed from her system."

Jackie waited until Bellamy nodded at her before rushing to the table and pulling out 5 tubes and a needle, filling and then wrapping them up successfully in a matter of minutes.

While she was doing that Bellamy finally turned back to face Clarke, she still looked pale but her eyes actually focused in on his instead of just through him.

"Bellamy I-"

Bellamy shook his head "I'll have plenty of time for explaining once we've gotten back to camp."

Bellamy rested his forehead against hers and just looked into her eyes until they were pulled out of it by the sound of alarms going off.

"You need to go now!" Jackie gasped "They know I'm helping you, you need to get out before it's too late."

The nurse started pulling wires, tape and suction cups from Clarke's body the machines in the room going off when she did, taking one of the needles she stuck a treatment into her leg, ignoring the yells from her friends.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Pick her up and run, they'll be on us in any minute. Follow me." Jackie gave the bag to the girl standing closest to her and ran out of the room waiting till the others were behind her before making a break for it down the hallway.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke in his arms holding her body close to his handing his gun off to Lincoln. The group followed Jackie as she ran around the halls hopefully towards an exit, Clarke kept passing in and out Jackie had to reassure Bellamy she'd wake up and to just keep moving.

"The door is just up ahead, the air outside is toxic to my people, it's one of the reason's we want your blood. Most of our people have had the treatment, the only ones that haven't are the average people who are not on the council, medical staff or the army. When you get outside you're not home free, these people will follow you into the trees." Jackie explained out of breath, people in the mountain didn't really exercise.

"There they are!" Someone yelled from behind them.

They all looked over their shoulder to see an army of at least 29 men with guns running after them. Jackie swiped her key card and the big metal door slowly opened.

"Jackie come with us, they're gonna kill you," Raven said looking behind her.

The women smiled "I'm dead either way, I only ever got the 1 blood transfusion I wouldn't last longer than a day out there. Go."

When they all scrambled to get out the door Bellamy smiled in relief to see a whole grounder army in front of him with Jensen in the lead, weapons ready.

"Get behind us!" Jensen yelled to them as the mountain men came into view. The group dove for cover, Bellamy placed Clarke on the ground in Octava's arms as the grounders descended on the mountain.

This was their revenge, their women have been going missing for years and now that they had an answer they were taking no prisoners. Bellamy watched as they were fully inside before turning back to the group.

"We need to get Clarke back to camp, it'll be dark soon and it's getting colder recently. I don't want her out here dressed like that."

Clarke only had on a small gown that reached mid thigh and seemed to just be a oversized t-shirt, Bellamy was worried after being inside that the weather would shock her system.

"I'm fine Bellamy." Clarke said looking up at him, head rested on Octavia's shoulder.

"We'll I'm sure my little niece is cold, besides it's going to be hard to carry you when it's too dark to see our own feet." Octavia tried to joke.

Clarke shook her head, slowly getting to her feed. "I can walk."

A humourless chuckle came from Bellamy "Like hell Princess."

Before she could realize it Bellamy had knocked her legs out from under her and had Clarke cradled in his arms.

.

The long walk back wasn't too bad it was only dark for the last hour and a half and they were so close to the camp that they knew the area well, Clarke had fallen asleep quickly after their journey started and only work for a short while when they'd stopped for a break.

Everyone grabbed some snacks from the table and went to their own tents to crash, they were exhausted and would surly sleep the full night. Well everyone except Bellamy. He laid Clarke onto his bed and tucked the blankets around her before seating himself on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. The color was back in her cheeks which was a good sign, Bellamy really wanted to wake her up so she could eat something but he knew sleep was important right now.

Jensen and his guys get back a few hours before the sun was to come up, Bellamy pulled himself from Clarke to go talk with him.

"How is she?" Jensen asked wiping some of the blood from his face.

"Sleeping, one of the women from inside, Jackie said she'd be fine."

"That's great news, I was so sure she'd be... Well you know."

Bellamy nodded, he did now.

"We invaded the bunker, took out anyone who fought against us, I know that Clarke is against killing innocents but in my book-they stood around and let their people kill just so they could live an extra year or two."

"No survives?" Bellamy asked, thinking of Jackie.

Jensen just shook his head.

"What ever was making Clarke sick-"

"The girl from the inside gave us what we need to make sure Clarke and the baby-" Bellamy froze as soon as the words left his mouth.

"She's pregnant?"

Bellamy nodded.

"Why'd you wait this long to say? No wonder you freaked out so bad when she was taken."

"I didn't know, I don't even think Clarke knew."

"Wow, It's been a couple of years since a leader of this camp had conceived a child, this is a great honour here. Women fall pregnant but most don't carry full term."

A wave of worry hit Bellamy, he'd had not time to really think about what Clarke being pregnant meant for them. He'd had the responsibility of raising a baby when his sister was born but this was different. They were on the ground now, there was danger everywhere.

"I see you worrying Bellamy but there is no need, once Clarke gets better she'll be healthy and so will your baby. The village will make sure of it."

Jensen patted his on the back before making his way to the bonfire, Bellamy shook his head and looked to the stairs and the arc. When they'd first been sent down he thought he was lucky, no more sure and people watching your every move. But once the danger with the grounders and the wild life started he knew they weren't as lucky as he'd thought. Now with Ayna's tribe still having it out for them he was going to be working twice as hard to make sure that his people and family were safe.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Already have up to chapter 24 written, just torturing you now... I usually don't do this but I can't reply to guests so :P sydcasy, ana637 Thank you for reading and reviewing the past chapters, I'm excited that I seem to have a flow back and am posting chapters left and right :) And syd I'm also happy that Jensen and Bellamy are friends now, jealously is fun but only for a little while, I'm a big fan of bromances (Dylan and Tyler anyone!?) Ana I hope you continue to like the chapters I'm putting out, there are a few different ways I could take this. Still undecided, but we'll see. ENJOY!**

After taking a short walk around camp Bellamy when back to his tent not wanting to leave Clarke alone for to long, he was surprised to see her sitting up awake waiting for him.

Clarke smiled softly "Hi... I almost didn't think it was real, I expected to wake up attached to those machines with people poking at me."

Bellamy moved the short distance to sit in front of her on the bed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Bellamy's voice was rough and low.

Clarke looked down at her hands "I was dying anyway, I knew you'd not let me go. It was the only thing left for me to do."

That got Bellamy's blood boiling "Damn right I wouldn't have let you go, do you know how much danger you got your self in? How about the rest of us that came after you? Jasper, Raven Octavia, Monty, Lincoln, Me! We all could have died saving your ass. Not to mention some of the grounders who possibly died in their revenge attack on the mountain men."

"I don't control the grounder army Bellamy." Clarke snapped back.

"I know, that's not the point!"

"Oh I know what the point is, the point is that you're mad that you can't control me and that once again I did something without running it by you first even though I was trying to save our people!"

Bellamy only response was the smile that pulled across is face.

"What's so dang funny?" Clarke commanded.

"Nothing." They'd not had a fight like that since they'd fire landed on the ground and the two would battle it out over what was the best action for their people. It reminded Bellamy of a simpler time believe it or not. She missed the way she would call him on his crap and he'd call her out on the fact that she seemed to care about everyone else's life but her own. "Look I didn't really want my first words to you once I got you back to be yelled."

"Octaiva dropped off needles full of yellow liquid, she said you'd explain." Clarke said pointing towards the small bad dis guarded by the bed.

"The women who helped us, Jackie. She'd been slowly saving your life when she'd found out about-" Bellamy stopped, his eyes lowering to Clarke's stomach that was currently covered by the pillow she hugged to her chest.

Clarke wasn't one to be bashful but Bellamy noticed her cheeks redden before she looked down.

"I swear I didn't know."

Bellamy knew Clarke meant that she didn't purposefully put their unborn baby in danger. He was relieved to hear it, Clarke risked her own life all the time but never another.

"I know." Bellamy said softly, rubbing her blanket clad leg.

Clarke was being vulnerable, something she rarely showed. Bellamy realized it was because she was trying to hid her tears from him.

"I really thought I was going to die." The shock of the situation really hitting her in that moment.

Bellamy moved closer and pulled Clarke into a hug, holding her tight as she sobbed.

"You're safe now Princess." Bellamy reassured her.

But they really weren't, it may have seemed like Anya's people had stopped searching for them but both sides had killed to many to let this coming war drop. Just because the sky people had ran for cover didn't mean they were safe. Bellamy and Clarke both know that the other shoe had to drop, they just decided to ignore that nagging thought in this moment.

.

Clarke had fallen asleep after her tears had dried and Bellamy curled right up next to her for the night, arm wrapped around her waist hand on her belly. They'd not really discussed the topic of "baby" but it could wait till the morning... Speaking of the next morning Clarke slept in until after breakfast had been served so Octavia and Raven packed some up for her and stopped by the tent to great her while Bellamy was talking to Jensen about the raid.

"Thanks I'm starving." Clarke smiled with appreciation, in hailing the food and drink the girls had brought her.

"It's just water, we'd have brought you juice but Raven read about this thing back on the arc where alcohol is bad for babies."

"The waters great thanks."

The tree girls just sort of looked at each other for a while not quite knowing what to say next.

"I know what you guys must be thinking about it." And by "it" Clarke meant the baby.

"Clarke." Raven put a hand on her friends shoulder, "Nobody thinks any less of you. It's not like there are any condoms down her and the injection they put inside us no doubt has made it's way out of your system by now. It was bound to happen to one of us sooner or later."

"I'm just happy it didn't run out when we first got down here, I did't want one of those whores to carry my niece." Octavia added, she seemed rather happy about the situation.

Clarke rolled her eyes, she knew about the Harlem of girls Bellamy had when they'd first gotten down here. She was just happy those days were behind him now. Once people around camp had figured out the rebel was in love with the Princess they seemed to back off and those who didn't get the hint learned fast.

"But there is no medical supplies down here equip to help in delivery and it's so dangerous on earth."

"Don't scare your self out of this."

"I'm already scared Raven, So many things can go wrong down here. Too many things that cannot be controlled."

"So what are you saying." Octaiva's voice wavered "You want to get rid of the baby? Bellamy would never let you do that."

"I didn't say that."

"No but that's what you were meaning." Octavia stood from the bed but didn't leave the tent.

"Okay just calm down, look Clarke the grounders have been doing this for hundreds of years without medicine. I'm sure when the day comes you'll be in good hands. Besides you and Blake are both so hot the world cannot be deprived of the child created from that gene pool."

Both girls laughed, the tension leaving the tent.

"O, I don't plan on getting rid of anything and if I did, I'd talk to Bellamy about it first. He's involved in this as much as I am."

Octavia smiled and gave Clarke a hug before joining Raven on the end of the bed.

"I know, I'm sorry I freaked on you."

"All is forgiven." Clarke joked. "Okay I think it's time I get out of bed."

"Are you sure? You've been lying in beds for a couple days now. You were to weak to stand on the walk back to camp." Octavia looked to Raven to back up her words.

"O's right Clarke. Maybe a couple more days in bed wouldn't hurt, at least until the poison is out of your system."

Clarke shook her head "I'm fine. and if I'm not, feel free to send my pregnant ass right back to bed."

Both girls huffed in the silence but didn't make a move or say anything to stop her.

"See all good." Clarke smiled as she stood on her feet.

"Maybe we should change you into something else before you go out there." Raven said noticing her outfit.

It was the same one she'd been wearing in the mountain, there were blood spots at the sides from when Jackie had pulled the needles from her arm.

"Don't worry I'll go take something from the material cabin." Octavia announced as she removed herself from the tent in search of clothes.

.

"O, is she awake yet?" Bellamy asked noticing his sister as he exited the commander tent.

"She woke a little over an hour ago, Raves and I brought her some food and I'm on my way to pick her up some fresh clothes."

"Thanks, I've been with Jensen all morning."

"No problem that is what sisters and Aunties are for." Octavia had a shit eating grin on her face as she said the last part.

"A little excited are we?"

"Yes I'm going to be the first aunt on the sky people. You should be excited too! This is your baby we are talking about, You always go on and on about family I remember we use to talk about being able to have families with more than one kid."

"I was 12."

"So? You cannot tell me you aren't just the least bit happy that it's Clarke pregnant with your child."

"There is a part of me that's happy but O, having a baby now? We're in the middle of a war. And I'm sure it was the furthest thing from both Clarke's and mine minds."

"Okay A, We are protected here more than we ever were back at the drop shit and we haven't heard from Anya's clan in months and B) things happen for a reason big brother. You know everyone from the drop ship already calls you and Clarke mom and dad behind your backs, might as well step up to the tittle."

Bellamy shook his head, there was no way to end this conversation without him just giving in "Whatever, just don't go around telling everyone yet. I'm sure Clarke doesn't need the attention right now, she needs time to heal."

"Are you over here tattling on me?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Smut alert in this chapter, It'll be more tender than some other love scenes I've written but still WARNING. (It'll be around the middle/end of the chapter)**

"Are you over here tattling on me?" Clarke asked from behind Bellamy.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Bellamy asked turning to see a still pale but standing Clarke.

"No you big baby I wasn't telling on you." Octavia joked sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"You should be back in bed or sitting down at least."

"Chill out dad I'm watching her." Raven joked.

"Raven." Clarke groaned, turning back to Bellamy "The tent was really hot and stuff so Raven was gonna take me down to the river to wash off."

Raven smacked Clarke's arm lightly "Wow way to throw me under the bus."

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm no, You're not walking down to the lake." Bellamy said matter of factually.

Clarke raised her eye brow and Raven took a step back muttering "shits about to go down" under her breath.

"And why is that Bellamy?" Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, trying to appear stronger than she was feeling at the moment.

"Because half of your blood supply is sitting in an old medical pouch in mount weather and in case you've forgotten you almost died yesterday." Bellamy growled.

"You're being a drama queen."

"Those are the facts Clarke!"

"Another fact?" Octavia said stepping up next to her brother "People are starting to stair and all the fighting probably isn't good for her either."

Bellamy just glared her way "Thanks O."

Octavia raised her hands and backed out of the way.

"Look Bellamy I'm sweaty and smell like death, all I want is to rinse off in the lake like a normal person and then get some lunch." Clarke huffed.

Bellamy silent for a moment deliberating "Fine I'll take you down to the lake."

"You're busy with Jensen, seriously Raven can take me." Clarke tried to reason.

Bellamy just gave her a heard look and Clarke uncrossed her arms in surrendered, allowing Bellamy to press a hand to the small of her back and lead her towards the river as Octavia shouted after them that she'd leave fresh clothes in their tent.

.

Clarke gasped as the water engulfed her body bringing her back to life, she felt less sick just being in the water for a few seconds. Bellamy sat upon the shore "keeping lookout" Clarke knew he was worried by the tenseness in his shoulder and the way his eyes repeatedly scanned the forest for signs of danger.

After washing herself with Jaspers home made soap Clarke used a liquid the grounders developed that was used for washing hair. Once she was smell clean and feeling better she turned all her attention to Bellamy, who's back was to hers.

"Bellamy? Bellamy!" Clarke called louder the second time when he hadn't responded before.

"Hmm?" Bellamy asked turning to face the blonde.

She'd swam closer so that her nakedness was covered by the river bank, Raising a hand from the water Clarke reached out to the man able to only reach his hand she pulled at it. Hopping he'd get the hint and move closer to her, He did.

"Stop worrying." She said softly.

"I can't, not after what happened. Too much is at stake now." His eyes stared deep into hers as he spoke.

Using her leverage Clarke pulled at Bellamy's hand as she went up on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Bellamy kissed back for a second before pulling away to look into those piercing blue eyes.

Clarke took the moment to speak "We're both here, now in this moment. You're tired, I know you didn't sleep more than an hour last night."

Bellamy smirked "You were a sleep till mid day, how could you possibly know that."

"Because I know you." She answered simply.

Surprise and adoration flashed in Bellamy's eyes, the two were never so soft with each other these was always some battle plan to be thought up or running for their lives. Moments like these seemed to be few and far in between among the recent cacaos.

Bellamy moved the hand that Clarke wasn't handing on too and slid it behind her head holding her to him as their lips moved together. The next time Clarke pulled away for air she swam backwards moving out of Bellamy's reach.

"Come get cleaned up."

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice rang with disapproval.

"Don't be so uptight." his eye brows shot up at her words, "Right now is the perfect time for a little swim, before the next crazy thing happens."

Bellamy stood hearing the challenge in Clarke's voice, he pulled off his boots and shirt and was working on his belt and pants when Clarke disappeared under the water. When she didn't come up right away Bellamy hurried to get his pants off and jumped into the water, just as he himself broke the surface so did a certain blonde. She smiled up at him, the water was high enough that she only had to bend a little to keep her chest under.

"Your skins gotten some color." He said observing her.

Clarke shrugged and walked closer "Raven gave me a shot before we left the tent, I'm feeling better too. Less light headed, the blood I lost is replenishing."

Bellamy smiled, Clarke always thinking like a doctor.

"That's good, not that you weren't pale before the blood loss but I miss seeing the blush on your cheeks."

"You're cold, we should get back to camp get some fresh clothes on you." Bellamy said after a shiver ran down Clarke's body, physically shaking her.

She shook her head "That's not why." Clarke closed the distance between her and Bellamy wrapping her around his neck, her chest against his.

Instinctively his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. Bellamy groaned in the back of his throat, Clarke's breasts pressed against his chest as their breathing became more laboured. Clarke breath got caught in her throat when she felt Bellamy's hardening member twitch against her thigh, she was worried Bellamy would push her away not wanting to push her so soon after, but seemed to be feeling the same as her. Clarke wanted to be close to the person she cared about, wanted him to show her that she was safe.

Bellamy bent slightly taking hold of Clarke's thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bellamy slipped a hand in between them and flicked Clarke's clit once, having to hold her tighter when we whole body completely jerked from the sensation. The loud gasp of shock that left Clarke's lips was music to Bellamy's ears. Bellamy went softer this time as he moved his thumb in circles around the sensitive nerves, Clarke's hips gently moved in time with his hand as her core got wound tighter and tighter. Her fingers gripped tightly at Bellamy's neck.

Their mouths still working together "Patience Princess." Bellamy spoke between kisses, in response to Clarke's whimpers.

"No now." Clarke moaned, using her leverage to rub against Bellamy.

When he tensed and his lips ceased in movement she knew she'd gotten him. And he gave her what she wanted and entered her slowly, giving them the most pleasurable pain. Clarke gasped her head falling sloppy onto Bellamy's shoulder, he held her close as he filled her up. Loving her warmth being around him, the way her walls contracted around him. Bellamy knew he'd pushed Clarke pretty close to the edge so he gave her body a second to calm it's self before he started pulling out of her.

Both finished rather fast once the pace got picked up, neither one able to hold themselves back from the pure lust that had overtaken them. Once they'd dried and dressed back in their clothes the pair walked slowly towards camp. They made it there in time for lunch Clarke was sent back to the tent to change while Bellamy got them some food and found seats at the table.

Jasper found Clarke on her walk back towards the lunch tables "Wow the black marks almost gone. I'm happy the needles are actually working."

Clarke chuckled "That's Jasper me too."

The two continued to walk together in silence until Jasper just went for it "So the baby..."

Clarke stopped walking and turned to him stepping closer "Bellamy and I haven't talked much about it yet, I'd really like it if we just kept it in the group for now."

"Oh yeah sure, no problem at all. I just wasn't sure if with the poison and you were almost-gone."

Clarke understood where he was going "Obviously there are no machines around here to tell but I think everything is fine."

Jasper smiled giving Clarke a hug before running back to his and Monty's tent.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Clarke attended a meeting with Jensen and Bellamy even though Bellamy had tried to get her to go rest. It wasn't until they got back to the tent that night that they knew they needed to talk about more than just camp protection strategies.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Hey Hey Hey! Sup guys, hope you like this chapter give me a review at the end to let me know what you're thinking. I have chapter 25 almost finished so I might post it tomorrow :)**

It had been a couple weeks since Clarke and Bellamy's fun times in the lake, they'd talked about the baby and everyone in camp was now up to speed on Clarke's new development. The grounders were super happy to have two out of the three co leaders becoming parents and continuing the line. Some of the younger ones even joined the hundred in Calling them mom and dad.

Obviously things were just going too well for the village because the night of the big rain storm things really started to get out of control.

"CLARKE!" Octavia yelled as she ran towards the blonde.

"Another one really?" Clarke yelled over the wind and rain.

"Yeah, and I can't find Bellamy."

"I'm sure he's just out patrolling with some of the guys, who's hurt?"

"Jasper, he was climbing up the wall to see if he could find Monty and he slipped, Skinned up his knee pretty bad."

"Okay give me a second to finish patching up Gunther and I'll come find you."

Octavia nodded before running back towards her injured friend.

"Okay your hand should be good as long as it doesn't get infected." Clarke informed, helping the grounder child stand "Make sure if it starts to really hurt you come see me." The boy nodded before running back to his friends who were splashing in the rain.

Clarke slapped the hair and rain out of her eyes as she squinted trying to see where Octavia had ran off too, the rain was coming down hard and the rain was making the rain feel like needles on her skin.

By her calculations she was somewhere between two to three months pregnant, she wasn't showing yet but Bellamy said he could already see the difference in her body.

(Flash back)

"The suns almost fully up, we should be too." Clarke sighed as she turned her head to look at Bellamy.

The grounders and sky people had been avoiding the couple in the early mornings and late at night, The camp was in a state of happiness with the news of the baby and the beautiful weather. The couple usually were up and out of their tent before the sun but today Clarke felt lazy and Bellamy took the opportunity to just be with her.

"The camps fine Clarke." Bellamy's voice was soft as he slid the back of his knuckles up and down Clarke's clothes shoulder.

Clarke shuttered and Bellamy chucked a smile let of his face.

"What?"

"Your body is already changing."

Clarke rocked up so her elbows we under her back holding her up, she just looked at him with a cocked brow for clarification. Bellamy leaned over Clarke straddling her waist, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"For starters your whole body is hypersensitive to my touch." He proved his point by running his hands down her clothed sides before sneaking his hands under her shirt and moving upwards stopping just under her breasts, Clarke's shirt road up with his hands.

Clarke's breath hitched in her throat and goose bumps rose across her skin.

"Your breasts-" Bellamy slid his hands to the bed supporting himself as he leaned down to kiss the valley between her chest, "Are even more plump than they were last week."

"Bellamy." Clarke gasped, her hands tangling in his hair as he kissed down her stomach to her belly.

"And even though is very, very subtle... I can see our child growing."

Clarke didn't allow his lips to travel any further down, using her hand in his hair to pull his lips to hers. Bellamy groaned when Clarke pulled away.

"If we start this we wont be up until mid-day."

"I don't have a problem with that." Bellamy said, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Clarke laughed pushing him off "Well I do."

(Flash back over)

When Clarke finally located Jasper and Octavia by the fence she dropped to her knees, digging the splinters and dirt from his leg was easier considering the rain clean out most of the wound for her.

Jasper thanked Clarke before he and Octavia went off to go sit on some wooden benches.

"Clarke!" Jensen yelled, as the man ran up to her.

"Oh good you're back, listen-"

"No, Clarke you need to listen. You need to gather everyone for me outside the command tent." Jensen was rushed with his words, looking around the surrounding space.

Clarke's heart rate picked up "What's happening!?"

"You'll find out once you've gotten everyone together, go!" And he was gone.

Clarke looked around her, the rain making it hard to see anyone but she knew something was wrong so she started telling everyone to tell at least 5 people before going to the tent. That way at least she'd know everyone would be there.

The blonde tried to look for Bellamy in the group as she moved towards her friends but she couldn't find him. Surly if Jensen was back so were the rest of the guard.

"People!" Jensen commanded. "We are under attack! The woods clan has finally decided to strike while mother nature is backing them. Our men are fighting at the boarder but they will not be held off for long, we must act now with a second wave! Anya might strike hard and fast but she lacks the skill we have!"

Clarke knew Bellamy was on the front line as soon as Jensen had spoken, of course that's where he was! That idiot was going to get himself killed.

Clarke hadn't realized Jensen had said her name until someone beside her got her attention.

"Clarke you much take the women and children and head towards the water, Sackie will show you the way. There is a small village there we created when we first settled here. It will be safe and farther away form the fight." Then he turned back to the whole group "Gather your things, you have 5 minutes."

Everyone started to move, Clarke stormed up to the front of the crowd when Jensen was still standing.

"No Clarke."

Clarke was struck into silence for a moment "... You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say you were coming with me to bring the second wave."

"Because I am."

"Bellamy warned me of this... Clarke with he and I in the battle field if we both parish than we need you to continue leading our people."

"Bull shit! You taking lines from Bellamy's play book now? Anya and Gessa and any female leader would be in the front lines with their people, leaders do not hide. When we were off on our own fighting Anya's people I fought along side Bellamy. There is no difference now!"

"You are growing a future member of this tribe inside you."

"That's just crap, at this early in the development even on the ark with medical staff and equipment baby's got lost all the time. I don't even have a bump yet. I'm not staying behind like some defenceless girl. Plus you can bet our people are getting injured, If I'm there maybe I can heal them enough to save their lives."

"Bellamy is not going to be happy with this..."

Clarke smiled and shrugged "He'll get over it."

Jensen nodded, Clarke left to go inform the group waiting for her that they'd be travelling alone. They left per her command and Clarke went to join the fighters.

The fight wasn't happening too far from camp, if it wasn't so stormy out they probably could have heard the sounds of battle from the camp, Clarke found people to help right away, the injured had been pushed back in hopes that they'd get up and come back swinging. Clarke noticed Miller right away and ran to help him.

"Clarke what the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your life." She growled where trying to find where the bleeding was coming from. "Now stay still."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bellamy yelled as he swung his sword hard enough to slice into a man's chest deep enough to kill. They were way past just holding off a small group sent to kill, Anya had a whole army out here. If Bellamy Couldn't kill Anya than Clarke and his baby wouldn't ever be safe. Sure other clans maybe had problems with them but Anya was the only one that declared war.

According to Jensen and the talks Bellamy has had with other members of the tribe, their time on earth had mostly been peaceful the only fights they had were in house. The wars and battling only really started to happen once the hundred had fallen form the sky. Another thing for the grounders to hate them for.

Bellamy turned hearing someone coming up behind him, raising his weapon just in time to fend of the grounder that tried to attack him. Half way into his turn he got momentary distracted by a blur of blonde hair, Clarke?

Bellamy groaned as a sharp knife cut into his side, not too deep but deep enough that he'd need stitches. Jensen appeared behind the attacker and severed his head, Bellamy looked up, nodding his gratitude.

Jensen had noticed Bellamy's distraction and confirmed what he'd been thinking "She said she wouldn't be kept from the fight, but I have some of my men defending her as she heals the wounded."

"Are you fucking-"

There was no more time for talking, only fighting. Anya's army kept coming in waves, her had a lot more people fighting for her than they had.

.

Once Clarke had patched up all the guys around her she took an axe from one of the fallen grounders, just in time for a grounder to sneak up behind her. Clarke gasped at the kick to her back but caught herself on a tree, quickly regaining her balance before striking back.

A fog horn sounded, disrupting the fight. Anya's grounders seemed to pull back at the noise running back into the forest. The grounders from her village started yelling in grounder tongue, Clarke wasn't sure what it meant but it sounded celebratory.

As the grounders fled, Jensen called out an order to take out anyone close enough, not to let all of them escape with their lives. Grounder threw their weapons getting as many kills as they could.

The rain hadn't slowed down but the cover from all the tree's seemed to have shielded them from most of it. Clarke sighed pulling her hair back into a quick sloppy braid, just to get it out of her face.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called, and boy he did not sound happy "Are you insane?"

Clarke shrugged "There are a couple studies to back that up."

Bellamy shook his head, reaching her "You should be with the others, what were you thinking leaving them without a leader!"

Clarke rolled her eyes at that, always the over barring protector.

"Oh cut the crap. You're just mad I didn't run and hide like the rest of the women and children."

"You're damn right." Bellamy stepped closer and Clarke tilted her head up to keep eye contact "You fall under both categories, meaning you should be miles away from here."

"You know what else I fall under, Healer and Leader. These men are out here fighting for us, because we burned a village to the ground with our missiles AND started a war. I wasn't going to stay behind and pretend like I had no part in that."

"Well I guess now I know which titles are more important to you." Bellamy snapped, turning to walk away but Clarke stop him.

"Don't! None of these titles were earned or asked for, OKAY? They fell onto us all because some idiots couldn't regulate oxygen levels on a freakin space station." Clarke gasped "You know half these men would have bleed out during this fight if I hadn't been here. The only think different about you and me is our anatomy, because if the situations were reversed you would have done the same thing."

Bellamy clenched his fists, she made him so angry. Taking a deep breath he walked away before he could say something he'd really regret and couldn't come back from.

One the way back to camp there wasn't much talking in the group, Jensen send a couple men ahead on horse back to let the other group know they were safe to come back to camp.

Clarke walked in the middle of the group not wanting to be bothers with anyone while she had her silent conversation, even though the baby obviously wasn't developed Clarke liked to have conversations with it. Just in her mind, things she didn't want to talk through out loud with anyone. Mostly she just grumbled about Bellamy and how annoying he was.

It sometimes felt childish but she was only 18, her role as leader and being on the ground made all the sky people act and appear older than they were. but they were all just teens, wither under 18 or just tuned. Well except for Bellamy but he stowaway onto the drop ship so he doesn't count.

When they reached camp Clarke just wanted to eat some food and get out of the rain but this is earth, obviously shit isn't that simple.

The riders galloped back into camp shouting for Jensen.

Clarke walked over to where they were to hear what was happening.

"-Anya has double crossed us."

"That is why she pulled back so easily, she got what she wanted." Jensen groaned in frustration, kicking a pale the was nearby.

"I don't understand." Clarke voiced her confusion.

Jensen turned to her "The fight was a distraction-"

Bellamy cut in "They took the others who were heading towards the sea."

Clarke cut him a sideways look "Guess it's a good think I was at the battle, wasn't it." Then to the whole group "We have to go after them."

Jensen motioned for the others to leave "It's more complicated than that." Jensen told her.

"What's complicated, our people are missing. Probably getting tortured or worst and you want to sit back and do nothing."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying? Cause right now I'm not hearing the words of a leader who want's his people back."

"Clarke-" Bellamy started to speak but she shut him down.

"Don'T ok? I don't need you against me too."

"if you'd let me finish I was going to say Clarke is right... We can't leave our people out there. We need a plan and fast."

The three were quiet for a second, Clarke leaned towards Bellamy muttering a "sorry.". He just have her an amused look.

"Our men need a night to head, give it till tomorrow." Jensen walked away.

Clarke and Bellamy looked at one another rain falling all around them. There was still some hostility about the events of the day but at the moment their people were in danger, that came before anything else.

 **Classes start back up in 2 days but, I wanted to make sure I got a chapter out on each of the stories I'm working on because the first week back is always exhausting. Thanks for reading, let me know what ya think, Review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Hey guys :) I wanted to say something on here cause the person who commented was a guest so I couldn't reply. I know the characters are written different in this fiction when compared to the tv show. The thing that always settled with me is when the characters act their age... Season 3 episode 1 when they are riding in the vehicle jaming to the music, my heart swelled cause that is what people their age would do when driving... So at times they might step out to OOC in my story... Even though I've been writing on this site for over 7 years my grammar and spelling still stink and I only recently found out what a few of the terms mean such as AU, OC, OOC ect. I HOPE that give you guys a little more understanding of why my writing is the way it is sometimes... Anyway, get on reading the chapter :) Review and comment. I'm happy to answer any questions or just chat.**

Clarke dried off the best she could throwing the towel at Bellamy when she was dry enough, He stripped whipping his skin down before joining Clarke under he covers. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist, Clarke snuggled into him.

"I'm sorry about today." Clarke muttered.

Bellamy tightened his hold on Clarke, his thumb rubbing slow circles into her hip.

"I've always taken care of O, she was my sister and It was between life and floating when it came to keeping her safe. When we got the other ground it was keeping her from the delinquent boys and the grounder but now, she's her own person and can protect herself."

Clarke turned around so that now they were laying face to face, her blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones.

"I've survives so far-"

Bellamy shook his head shutting his eyes, "That's not enough for me." he peered down at her "I need to be able to protect what's mine, you and this baby and I feel like I'm failing."

Clarke's chest tightened at his words, because she felt the same way. No matter what she did she always ended up hurting someone.

"You're not the only one who feels like that, ever since landing I feel like I've done nothing but fail and make bad decisions. I forget that we're still young because the circumstances we are in make us act older, being childish gets you killed."

"And we are bringing one into the middle of all this."

Clarke nodded looking away from him, sitting up cross legged.

"I thought about it-" Bellamy stayed quiet, eyes locked on her "Getting rid of the baby because there could be no possibly way in which this will end well. We get long sticks thrown at our heads and people literally on a mission to kill us!"

"You still think like that?" Bellamy asked, his chest tight.

"It doesn't matter Bella-"

"Of course it matters Clarke... You're just starting to show and the more you do the more you're going to feel the reality of it."

"I'm already feeling the reality of it! Were you not listening, it just doesn't matter this is how things are."

Bellamy got up from the bed and looked down at her "Don't, don't "whatever" and take this lying down. Don't keep secrets and hold your feelings back, you always do that and it annoys the hell out of me."

Clarke snapped "Well if I'm so god damn annoying then why are you still here! Go see Jensen and come up with a plan to get our freaking people back, I'll just be sitting here useless doing nothing!"

"You're not useless." Bellamy's voice was calmer now.

"No you're right, wait a few months until I look like a whale. I'll be really useless then." Clarke grumbled looking down, hands pulling at the blanket.

Bellamy leaned over his hands planted on the bed, his head level with Clarke's even though she wouldn't look at him.

"Princess look at me." It took her a second but she complied. "I know our whole lives we've been told what to do and coming down here switched that. We were suddenly responsible for everyone and people died, but they've also lived. It's hard not to focus on the bad when it's all that seems to happen, but I think we need to start looking at the good as well."

Clarke blinked "The goods painful."

Bellamy found himself smirking, Clarke raised her brow at him.

"Why's that funny?"

"Because Princess, you just summed up my feelings for you. I just need you so bad sometimes it hurts, when I see you in danger or the million times you've run off, I can't even find myself mad when I finally see you again because all I can think about it holding and kissing you."

Clarke's cheeks bushed a deep red as she listened to his words.

"That's also why I've yet to kick your ass over the whole sitting down in the middle of the war thing."

Clarke chuckled "Oh yeah?"

"And also the fact that if you'd been with the other group and gotten taken from me for the millionth time I think I would have literally lost my mind." Bellamy leaned a little closer resting his forehead on Clarke's."I need you."

Clarke took a beat before answering "We need you too." Clarke landed a chaste kiss on his lips "But right now we need to know how we're going to get our people back."

Bellamy groaned moving away from her "At least get some sleep now, you know as well as I do once we start looking there's not going to be a lot of sleep happening."

"You need to sleep too."

He laughed "I am, it's still rain hard out there." Sliding under the overs, wrapping his arms around Clarke's middle.

.

The next morning was rushed, everyone grabbed the weapons they need and headed out of camp. As much as Bellamy wanted Clarke to stay behind he didn't want her out of his sight.

The day went fast with all the walking they were doing, Anya's camp wasn't that much further after night fall set in. The group set up camp a safe distance away, planning how they were going to get their people out. If they attacked right away they could risk getting their people killed, if they tried to get their people out undetected they might get trapped as well.

Finally deciding to sneak their way in was the best option, the group waited out until just before sunrise that is when they made their way into camp. Clarke was beside Bellamy as he kept one hand on his weapon and the other on Clarke's elbow. Jensen lead them to middle of the camp where most grounders kept their captives.

They were met with gasps of "We're saved." "Thank god." "I knew they'd come for us." Bellamy shushed them, telling them they needed to keep their mouths shut if they wanted to get out of here.

"A little late for that." Anya smirked, she was standing with her guards behind the group.

Bellamy growled standing so he was a little in front of Clarke as he looked at the leader, Clarke felt her breath speed up.

"No need for weapons, we are one and the same no?" Anya spoke loudly.

The sun had broken through the trees lighting up both groups.

"You tried and have succeeded in killing our people, you just killed more with your fake attack and took our people." Bellamy growled.

Clarke put a hand to his back, a warning to not push the grounder heda.

"You attacked first." Anya snapped "You burned a village, the blonde brought the mountain men out of the wood work. They took two women from our village!"

"You're lying, there was no other people in there." Bellamy fought back.

"I have no reason to lie, our people are being picked off because of you. I want this to stop."

Clarke stepped forwards "Hawna and Treena." Anya's eyes snapped to hers, the blond having her full attention.

Anya's face crinkled at Bellamy's lie "So you did see them."

Clarke shook her head "I thought they weren't real, I only saw them the first few days I was there. I was on so many drugs that I couldn't think straight, but I remember them."

"Where are they now?"

Clarke looked down swallowing "Dead... I don't remember how. I just remember them being dragged from the room, I was always alone after that. I'm sorry."

Anya backed up, having been leaned in to hear Clarke as she told the story of her peoples last moments.

"Explain this to me, how are my people dead while you seemed to have made it out alive."

Clarke didn't speak, she knew the only reason she didn't meet the same fate was because of her baby, and that girl who took pity on her situation.

One of the men next to Anya leaned in muttering something in her ear, when he moved away a smirk pulled across Anya's face as she looked down to Clarke's mid section.

 **So sorry for such the last update,,, So busy nowadays :(**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Sadly it's going to be this way until the summer time, when school is no longer taking up my time. I'm so sorry... If you're following the new 100 ff I've started "Mirrored hearts" You know that I've only posted 2 chapters, this is because I have to finish this story before I can write any more of the other one... I hope you guys can understand and this story really will end at 40 chapters :) I love you guys... Let me know what you think.**

Clarke tired to hide her cringe as Anya's eyes locked in on her stomach.

"Take her. The others can leave" Anya commanded, she turned as the men beside her tired to make their way to Clarke.

Bellamy stepped in front of her sword raised, he could feel Clarke's small hand on his back.

"Not even over my dead body." Bellamy growled.

Haper was the first to fire her weapon the bullet grazed one of the grounder men's arms. Everyone turned in shock at the loud bang. Harpers body was slumped against a female grounder, her throat slit. The gun having gone off in warning to the others.

"NO no no no." Clarke gasped, she made a move to go towards her dying friend.

The sound of her choking on blood filled the ears on everyone in the space. Before Clarke could get out from behind Bellamy a hand came around her throat pulling her back into a solid body.

Bellamy tuned feeling Clarke's hand leave his back. His jaw locked at the sight of the huge grounders arms wrapped tightly around his girl. Clarke's eyes were looking past Bellamy to silent Harper, she looked sad but let no tears escape her eyes.

"Leader!" Anya's voice Bellowed from behind them.

The rest of the sky people were standing behind her, their eyes wide as they took in the scene before them.

"Always attacking, I let you go in hopes to end this peacefully. This is the thanks I get? All you people know is war."

"Us?" Bellamy growled. "I believe stealing our people is considered an act of war."

Anya waved her hand "As you can see I am giving them back... All I ask in return is Clarke. Let her down Tanka."

Bellamy reached out for her as Clarke's feet were set back on the ground, she moved to stand beside him but Tanka kept a grip on her arm. Bellamy's outstretched arm dropped.

"Clarke is apart of us, you cannot just release the others and take her without some kind of battle."

"You are foolish to think that you have any power here." Bellamy's jaw clenched.

"Enough." Jensen growled "The girl is apart of my clan, she is carrying my child. They are not yours to claim."

Everyone's eyes shot between the three, everyone knew the baby was Bellamy's. There would have been a war within their village if the baby was Jensen's, Bellamy would have killed him for touching Clarke in such a way.

Anya found herself looking between the three leaders in question, The black haired leaded who come down with the rest of them always seemed protective of the blond. Anya had always thought they were together, she just assumed the baby was theirs. There had been no announcement that after Trekru leader had died the new one had taken a wife.

"We were not made away you had mated so soon." Anya spoke her inner thoughts.

Jensen looked to her "Had you not heard of the 12th clan coming together?"

"I was made aware of the merge between you and the sky people, I had not knows the merge was between not just the clans. But with it's leaders."

"By trying to steal my wife and unborn child from me you are committing an act worst than a hundred deaths."

"You are aware of your wife's actions? That she has killed multiple men women and children from my clan since her land on earth. We are owed life!"

Bellamy knew Jensen was just trying to save Clarke's life, but it made his blood boil thinking of her belonging to another man.

"That life will not be paid in my wife and child. I will not allow it!" Jensen stepped towards Anya.

"You dare threaten me in my own village?"

"You dare try take what's mine right in front of me?"

"Wanheda must die!" Someone in the crowd shouted, A few grounders agreed cheering along with him.

"Silence!" Anya demanded.

"Wanheda? What does that mean?" Bellamy spoke up.

Jensen turned towards Bellamy "It's their name for Clarke, Wanheda, means Commander of Death."

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, the new information seemed to hit like brick.

"I am become death... Destroyer of words." Clarke muttered under her breath, Bellamy was just out of ear shot but could read the words on her lips.

Bellamy shook his head, taking a step toward her. Only being stopped by Tanka's outstretched hand.

"Don't you ever- they don't know you."

Clarke looked up to meet his gaze "But they do... We've done nothing but destroy since we got down here. Mistake or not."

Bellamy's reply got cut off by a loud bang from the sky, everyone looked up to see a small metal object flying towards mount weather.

"Oh my-"

"It can't be-"

"-Holy shit-"

"They should be dead-"

"-Not possible-"

"An attack from the sky-"

"-They have tricked us-"

"What have you done!?" Tanka yelled, pulling Clarke towards him.

"Nothing, the Ark is being sent to the ground." She said in total confusion.

Clarke had accepted the fact weeks ago that the Ark had run out of air and that everyone had died a painless death. The fact that the Ark was flying towards the ground at this very moment must mean someone had to have ordered the command."

Anya pointed to the falling metal "What does that mean." She was looking to Clarke and Bellamy, Bellamy answered.

"It means our people, our guards and their guns will be on the ground at any second. And let me just tell you they will not be as gentle as us, these people are ruthless. Killing innocent people to save their own skin. They are the ones who sent us down here to die in the first place. That is what that means."

"It only looks like a couple of the stations are attached." Clarke noticed, it was easier to see the closer the station got to the ground.

"Maybe they all didn't make it, they would only need enough space to house those who are still alive." Bellamy muttered

Clarke heard him and responded "That's what I'm worried about... It would be impossible for them all to still be alive. They were too low on oxygen for there to be more than 130 still left."

"It looks like they're trying to land on mount weather." Monty chimed in.

Octavia grumbled "Sure when it's their own skin at stake they can land on the right mountain."

At that moment the parachutes diploid, the station slowed in its descend.

"What's it going to be Anya?" Jensen asked.

Anya looked annoyed "If they can promise their people wont hunt us... We will drop all charges against the Skikru. We will not cross path as long as you stick to your territory. And we will not instigate another act of war unprovoked."

Bellamy looked at Clarke who nodded toward him "We can make that happen."

Anya nodded toward tanka, soon after Clarke was released. Jensen sweeped her off her feet, keeping up appearances he also pressed a hand to her small belly.

"My men will show you out, this will be the last I'll see of you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **OMG why are you posting 2 chapters in one day when its been 1 chapter a month!? Well my darlings :P only about 500 words are productive story the rest is just smutty sex... There is a warning for those of you who don't like that kind of thing... Leave me your Predictions on what you thinking about the ark... I personally am annoyed by all the people who came down at the start of season 2 which is why i kept them out but its time for a change. ENJOY!... ps Chapter 29 will be up about an our after this is posted :)**

As soon as they were out of camp Jensen released his hold on Clarke to Bellamy, she went right to his arms. He hugged her close to his body, this girl had been put in more danger since they'd started "Dating" than anyone else in this camp.

"God, I need some time alone with you." Bellamy moaned in her ear.

Clarke let out a soft whimper, only loud enough for him to hear. She loved when Bellamy got like this, she knew his love for her was what separated her from those other girls in camp. The ones that use to parade in and out of his tent.

"You know we have to go and find the Ark." She muttered back, her voice not very convincing.

Bellamy shook his head "Always so serious, _Princess_." The way he was speaking to her now was anything but innocent. "We need to get back to the village and devise a plan, we don't know what will be waiting for us at mount weather. Anyone could have come down, and you can bet its going to be mainly the council and the guard."

Clarke pulled away slightly, enough to look up into his eyes. "Only until noon tomorrow."

Bellamy smiled and nodded his head in agreement, he turned to the rest of the group. "We are going back to the village, we'll regroup in the morning and decided what the plan of action will be. Any questions?"

No one spoke up, that was Jensen's que to lead the group back. Bellamy walked behind the heard with his arms around Clarke.

.

On the way back to camp they burred Harper, the site of the drop ship was on the way. Also they knew Harper would have wanted to be burred beside her friends. After that it wasn't that long for a walk to reach the village.

As soon as they were back in the village wall Bellamy and Jensen were pulled away to catch others up on the events of the last two days. Most people were tired and went straight to bed or the food tent before turning in. Clarke was pulled towards the med tent, some warriors form the battle were healing nicely and Clarke promised to check on them in the morning.

Clarke made her way back to her tent, changing into a long shirt that belonged to Bellamy and fell just under her bum. Bellamy entered not too long after that, his eyes falling to Clarke.

( **All smut and Bellarke teasting game from here on out/ if You're not a fan skip the rest of this Chapter)**

"You're driving me crazy." Bellamy groaned, taking a few steps to meet her.

Clarke rolled her eyes "It boas well for me that almost being killed a couple time in a 24 hour period turns you on."

Bellamy's face turned serious as he adjusted his arms to hold her tighter "Don't joke... The fact that I've waked away with you still breathing every time, THAT is what makes me want to worship you. Because I know one of these times I might not get so lucky."

Nothing else was said. Bellamy captured Clarke's lips in his, her moans filled his mouth. He pulled Clarke roughly back to him, causing her to lose her breath briefly. The new roughness made Clarke's stomach tighten, he'd been so gentle lately cause of the baby, this was defiantly a welcomed change.

Clarke allowed Bellamy to walk her back wards and twist them as he sat on the bed, bring her down on top of them. Clarke could already feeling her core heating up as she pressed her hips into his, his groans filling the tent.

"You have no idea what I'd do if someone took you away from me." Growled his attacking her neck, hands grabbing her ass.

Clarke couldn't believe how her skin felt like it'd been set on fire, like every touch was magnified. Clarke remembered the book she'd red on the ark about that happening to pregnant women. Right now she was thankful for the extra sensation, it relaxed her after the stress from the last few days.

Bellamy bit and sucked at Clarke's chest through her shirt, his hands working on free the material from her body. Her breasts had defiantly gotten more tender but the mix of pain with her pleaser excited Clarke all the more. Her whimpering was driving Bellamy insane, he couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into her pantie clad heat.

Bellamy's shirt was the next to go, their chests grazing against one another at each breath.

"I'm sure any girl in this camp will happily take my place should that ever happen." Clarke was only joking but after the words left her mouth she realized how jealous she'd be... If she ever did die she'd so haunt his ass.

Clarke shrieked as Bellamy quickly flipped them around so Clarke lay under him. He bucked his jean Clad hips hard into her's, he knew she was joking but he'd show her how not funny it was.

"I'm sure you're right." Bellamy tried to get his voice as even as possible, Clarke's eye brows shot up at his words.

His head dropped from her line of view as he kissed the valley between her breasts. His hands reaching up to play with the pebbles that formed.

"I could make some other girls body shake with pleasure under mine, just like this." His fingers rolled her nipples, Clarke's body quivered under him.

Bellamy smirked, looking up to see her eyes closed and her head thrown back in the pillow. His hands slid from her breasts to her hips, playing with the band of her undies before ripping them down her legs. Once she was fully bare under him and his own pants and boxers were removed he returned to her.

"Feel someone else's skin under my fingers tips and on my lips, like this." Clarke let out a loud gasp as she fought for breath.

Bellamy kept moving south as he whispered dirty things against her skin, Clarke was coming apart under his fingers.

He slid down Between her legs spreading them, leaving his hands splayed on her inner thighs. He leaned forwards purposefully running his tongue from her entrance to her clit, lapping up some of the wetness that had collected there. Clarke's body bowed off the bed as a moan ripped up her throat.

"Would that be okay Princess? Would you allow me to taste another girl like this?" His mouth latching on and sucking hard, Bellamy found himself holding back laugher at her reaction.

Clarke's hand latched on tightly to Bellamy's hand Pulling him back to her lips. His mouth hot and wet against hers, she found her opportunity and climbed on top of him. Bellamy looked up at her, smiling like a kid who'd taken the last cookie. That look made Clarke mad, she was up on her knees so the side of her thighs were the only part of her toughing him. As well as her hands on his chest keeping him down.

"No." She growled, her chest still rising and falling fast.

Bellamy chuckled "Now now don't get jealous. You know you're all I've ever wanted Princess." His hands ticking up and down her outer thighs.

It was Clarke's turn to smirk at the ammo Bellamy had just supplied her with. "Funny, Finn use to say the same thing."

At the mention of his name Bellamy snapped out of joking mode and slid straight back into possessive Bellamy. Clarke giggle as Bellamy sat up holding her close to him, it didn't take long before they were moving together. All past talk and jealously forgotten, because at the end of the day the were together. The Ark could wait.

 **I made even myself blush a little bit while writing that... Cold shower anyone!? I'll try to post again as soon as I can.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Sorry it took me forever to write this :( ... but now I got a game plan, how'd you feel about a male oc? Maybe someone from Clarke's past?**

Bellamy, Clarke and Jensen were up at first light, they met near one of the fire pits to talk about how they were going to handle whatever they found at mount weather. They didn't know who'd come down and were concerned as to what their reaction was going to be. The last the ark heard the grounders were killing them off. To have them believe there was now peace would be a hard thing to explain.

They were just talking about the different party's that would be making the trip with them.

"As much as I'd like you here, I don't want you out of my site." Bellamy's gaze drifted to Clarke.

She nodded in a _that's what I thought manner._ Besides having the "princess" of the ark with them couldn't hurt.

"We should bring tents and our own supplies, we want the ark to think we are saving them, not the other way around." Clarke chimed in.

Jensen nodded "I agree, from the stories i've heard from your people it seems- your old leaders are not big on listening and reason."

Bellamy grumbled "You could say that again."

"You guys decide who you think would be best to stay here." Clarke turned away from the boys "I'm going to go and repack some medical bags.

.

The groups left towards mount weather a little after the sun was high in the sky, Bellamy and Clarke had talked a little more during the walk. No matter what happened the y wanted to stay living in their village with their people. Yes some of the 100 will have family members on the ground now, they could decide what they wanted when the time came.

Bellamy himself knew he couldn't go back to being a janitor, not after everything he'd accomplished. Clarke didn't desire her old life, the new one was working out just fine, she was where she belonged.

The trek to mount weather was a two day affair, they set up camp early and made sure to get rest. Clarke and Bellamy planned to rest for a couple hours and leave before sun up, taking a few of their people with them.

They didn't want to overwhelm the ark but they also didn't want to go in unarmed and leave the rest of their people open for a surprise. If anything happened one of them would be able to get away and warn the others, this was the worst case of course.

.

"Okay listen up." Bellamy spoke to Miller, Monty, Jasper, Skyler and Thomas. "The ark doesn't know if we are alive or dead, we have no idea who survived-if anyone survived the fall. We are going to go in as no threatening as we can, We'll be there around mid day. Anyone who was still in the ark might have made their way into mount weather and-"

Clarke took over "And seeing all those bodies will not be easy for them, they might even think the bodies are us. Mount weather is where we were supposed to be, they could be thinking that we made it and that we are now dead... When they see us it might come as a shock."

Bellamy nodded "Alright, lets get a move on. The rest of them will follow in about 2 hours time."

.

The walk wasn't too bad, it was just getting light outside when they's came to the outside of tree line. Mount weather was only a couple hundred feet in front of them, Clarke unknowingly took a step backwards bumping into Bellamy.

Clarke felt Bellamy's hand slide up her back comfortingly, when she snuck a peek at him he looked a little nervous too. Wither it was the last memory they had at mount weather, or the fact that they'd be facing the ark making him jittery Clarke wasn't sure.

"Together." Clarke muttered only low enough for Bellamy to hear.

Bellamy nodded, smiling slightly.

"They should have landed somewhere around here, everyone spread out. Stay within shouting distance."

"Clarke?" Clarke froze, her hand tightening in Bellamy's.

 _Mom_

Clarke turned slowly, she'd been so mad about everything to do with her fathers death and her mothers willingness to hid it from her. Bellamy pulled Clarke's arm softly, trying to get her attention.

"Hi." Clarke said simply, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

Clarke ran to her mom, who smiled and wrapped her in her arms. There as another man with her, Clarke recognized him from the guard.

"I'm so happy you're alive, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Abby said.

"Who alls here?" Clarke asked pulling back, Bellamy had ran to get the others.

"Kane a couple of the guard, workers... We brought as many down as we could."

"Where'd the ark land?"

Abby smiled at her daughter, gently playing with the ends of her hair.

"Just over this ridge."

They two waited for Bellamy and the rest before following Abby.

"How have you guys been living?"

"Off the land, using our skills as best as we knew. It was hard and still is but we've recently made peace with some grounder villages so- it's getting better."

Abby nodded.

The ark had felt so small and confined in space, now that they could see the who thing from up high it looked massive.

"Mom wait." Clarke said, moving back to speak to Bellamy. "Did you send anyone back to warn the others?"

He nodded "Yeah they'll meet us back where we left off in a couple of hours... We need to know what we're walking into down there."

"I agree, especally since we have some grounder with us... The last they heard we were being attacked by them." Clarke turned "Hey mom? Who's in charge down there?"

"Jaha is still the chancler Clarke."

Clarke held back a huff, nothing had really changed... they still we following ark rules down here. Sure everyone had been pardoned, but how well would that hold up.

"Maybe it's best if you go ahead, explain to Jaha and Kane what's going on. We need to go back from the rest of our people, we'll meet you back up here tomorrow after sun up." Clarke said, right away Abby objected.

"Clarke wait, I just got you back." Clarke had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"No offence mom, but we've been living on the ground for months, been through wars and freezing winters. We'll be okay for another night."

"Clarke- I can't let you go again." Abby reached for Clarke's arm but she pulled away.

"You didn't seem to have too much trouble the first time."

Abby froze and just looked at her daughter, seeing her moms hurt immediately made Clarke regret her words. Clarke being Clarke had to fix everything, and offered up something she knew wouldn't make Bellamy overly happy.

"Sorry... I'll come to the ark with you, but just till sun rise. Then I'm coming back here to meet my people."

Abby smiled pulling Clarke in from another hug. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Bellamy cross his arms and shift from one foot to the other.

"Great, you'll be able to see your old room again. It might have gotten a little messed up with the landing but I didn't change a thing about it since-"

Clarke just nodded "Give me a second, okay?"

Making eye contact with Bellamy, Clarke moved to the back of the group Bellamy on her heels. Clarke walked far enough so that they were out of view inside the tree line.

"I can't believe I even have to say this, no Clarke!"

She shook her head "It's just one night, I'll be safe... I'm the Princess remember?" Clarke meant the last part as a joke but t sounded bitter coming off her lips.

"We don't know what's going on down there, for all we know they plan to pull us right back into their bubble. Under their control, is that what you want?"

Clarke leaned on the tree behind her "That's why it's good that I can get an in, spend the night, see whats going on down there and report back."

"You sure that's all you want from this little trip?" Clarke narrowed her eyes.

"What you think I want to go back to living with my mother and taking orders from the man who killed my father and sent us here to die!?"

Bellamy didn't answer, he just looked at her.

"It's one night, then I'll be right back here waiting for you. And we'll decided what to do together."

Bellamy closed the distance between them, he didn't want Clarke on her own down there. vulnerable, with him so far away.

"If you're not up here by sunrise I'm going in guns hot." Bellamy only half joked "You're my family now."

Capturing her lips in his Clarke moaned, her arms going around his neck pulling him closer

"Sunrise." she whispered back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Ten chapters left dudes! so excited and I have a great new idea to go out with a bang! so excited... Enjoy :) This chapter was just sitting around since I wrote it the same day as the other two, might as well share it with you guys :)**

Clarke forced polite smiles as her mom show'd off that her daughter was back, Clarke remembered Abby doing this a lot while she was growing up. No wonder most of the hundred hated her when she'd first met them. She really was the _princess_ , she hated being called that. but somehow Bellamy had turned it into something endearing that she didn't mind being called, but only if it came from him.

"After I show you back to our suite I have a surprise for you." Abby smiled, leading her daughter into the space ship.

It looked just as Clarke had remembered, silver and dark and it didn't feel like home. Home now was Bellamy and her people, even the grounders felt more homey than this. The steel made the space feel cold, even as they entered her old living space. Memories of her dad entering her vision, him smiling and laughing.

Looking around her space she realized how much she did have, not everyone on the ark was so luck. Clarke knew that but before she never questioned anything for fear of being floated.

Abby took Clarke's looking around in silence and ran with it "It must be good to be back home."

Clarke shook her head "This isn't home any more, more like another life time ago. A distant memory."

Signing Abby ignored the small insult that was hidden in her daughters words "Well are you ready for your surprise?"

Clarke nodded slowly turning to face her mother, apparently the surprise was not in there room but down the hall. The hall her mother turned down looked familiar but Clarke thought it was just her time away that made her feel like that.

Abby stopped and knocked on the narrow door, it didn't take long before a tall dark haired boy answered. Matt.

"Wow Blondie, life on earth has done you good."

His hair was short his face still pale from his time in space, his eyes still the light blue and his body though not as built as Bellamy was still developed in his puberty. Abby and Jake had introduced Clarke and Matt when they finally figured out Wells and her were going to be nothing more than friends. She'd only known Matt 7 months before she got locked away. If you think about it they were kind of engaged in their parents eyes.

If only her mother knew she was pregnant at 18 with the guy who shot her leader.

"Matt, I see you've managed to keep out of the sky box." Abby gasped at her daughters comment but Matt laughed.

"We'll after they let you in I realized any old rift raft would do, it didn't appeal to me any more." Clarke rolled her eyes.

Matt was always pulling little stunts, sadly if he'd been caught he really would have been sent to the sky box. Clarke used to reprimand him about it all the time, saying that it was like he was trying to get jail time.

"Abby?" A guard came around the corner calling her name.

"I'm being called away, Matt I trust you can make sure Clarke gets re antiquated here." and she was off.

"Wow your mom really wants us you have sex, when you gonna give in so she'll get off my back?"

Clarke's mouth dropped open, she knew he was kidding but the comment still took her by surprise.

"I don't think that's what she was implying. Besides I'm with somebody."

Matt grabbed his chest in mock hurt "You've gone off and married some jungle guy while I've been up in space pinning away for you."

"Aha yeah that's what I've been doing for the past few months." sarcasm dripped off Clarke's tongue.

Clarke turned and started walking down the hall, Matt strolling beside her.

"What's been happening on the ark since I felt?"

"You sure have a nice way of putting it." Clarke shrugged "After they sacrificed like 200 people the ark everyone was mad and some people just seemed to float around the station not really knowing what to do. Most of them were sick and were only going to get worst as the oxygen levels dropped again, so Jaha and kane decided they wanted to bring everyone to the ground."

"You've been here almost two days, nothing big has happened since the landing?"

Matt gave her a strange look "You mean other than the fact that I've seen the sun on my face and breathed not filtered air for the first time? No not really, Jaha is laying down ruled like usual. Until we get a barrier set up most of us have to stay inside if not close to the ark. Only a few people have been allowed to venture far."

"Same old crap."

"Well that shits boring, you're the one who's been running around down here for almost a year. Tell me things."

Clarke explained about the grounders and the fighting and now the truce, although she left out the fact why. She explained about the people and how things are don in their camp.

"That sounds a lot better than being on the ark."

"People have died Matt."

"But if they didn't die down here they would have been floated on their 18th birthday anyway. The ones who did lived longer than they would have on the ark."

Clarke nodded, she knew that was true but it was still sad to think about everyone they had lost. Wells, Charlotte they might have actually still been alive if they'd stayed in space.

"Enough of this death crap, tell me about my replacement." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well he's not a grounder so when the time comes and mom finds out it wont be as bad." Clarke joked sorely.

"God who could it be if you're that worried, I mean I know no one holds a candle to me but."

Clarke looked at him side ways "It's Bellamy."

Matt stopped walking all together, he waited for Clarke to turn around before he spoke. What came out of his mouth wasn't what Clarke had expected. He was laughing!?

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're shaking up in the forest with the guy who shot Jaha?" Clarke started to walk away but he stopped her "You're more bad ass than I thought Blondie. Abby's not gonna be to happy about this."

"Good thing my mom doesn't have a say about my life any more isn't it." Clarke snapped.

Matt raised his hands "Hey, you know I'm just joking around with you... Bellamy Blake, gotta say Clarke I wouldn't have pictured you two together. Though he's gonna have to fight me for you, gotta test his love, see how hard he'll work to keep you."

Clarke let matt slide his arm around her shoulder giving her a side hug.

"Are you trying to make my life harder?" She asked seriously.

"Awe he's the jealous type isn't he? This'll be an interesting next few weeks."

"We don't really plan on staying."

"Hold up."

"You can't expect us just to fall back under Jaha's rule... It's been too long, we've all been changed by the events that have happened to us down here."

Matt shook his head, but his eyes held the understanding Clarke didn't know she needed to see.

"Just promise me that you'll come visit and take me out to visit your village. Kinda looks like the Princess is now the reigning Queen huh blondie."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Whatcha guys thing about Matt?**

Matt showed Clarke around the rest of the ark, explaining the things that had changed and they ended up having to stand around and talk to a few people. The day went by surprisingly fast, Matt made the time back in the metal can easier to bare. At dinner time they met back up with Abby and ate, talking about their day. Matt made jokes about Clarke giving him moon eyes and Abby seemed to be eating it up, though Clarke wasn't too impressed.

Bellamy on the other hand found it hard to go a few minutes without thinking about Clarke and her safety being so far from him.

Miller clapped him on the shoulder "Man I'm sure she's fine, Clarke's with her mother."

Bellamy groaned inwardly "Abby is who I'm worried about."

"As much as we'd joke about it Clarke isn't a "Princess" I'd meet her a couple times when my dad met with Jaha for guard meetings. She was always nice and didn't seem to fit into the role she was given. If anything she seemed to want to push away from her life style the more Abby kept pushing her. And I know you're worried about that, so stop."

Bellamy looked at Miller "And you got smart when?"

Miller winked "Years of watching that family on the ark, I came to know a few things."

Bellamy just shook his head, they walked until they reached the meeting place and rested. They didn't have to wait long until the rest of the group showed up. Bellamy quickly explained that they'd wait here till sunrise and then meet Clarke. Everyone seemed okay with that, though the grounders decided to head back to the village to inform others on their progress.

Now Bellamy had nothing to do but wait, Clarke was only a nap away but every time he closed his eyes he saw her body laying in mount weather.

.

After Matt had left Clarke had sat down to talk to her mom about some real business.

"Of course rules are going to be the same down here, rules are set so people don't get hurt."

"Yeah don't you think I know a thing or two about that? Look someone the hundred will be happy to see their families but some don;t have any left thanks to Jaha. We'll be staying in the grounder village, where we belong."

Abby sat stunned, then her face changed "Home? This is your home Clarke no those people in the woods."

Clarke put her head in her hands taking a couple deep breaths "Actually you're wrong they are my family-"

"I just got you back, I don't want to fight. We should get some sleep, if you're going to be awake in time to get your friends."

With a nod of her head Clarke disappeared into her old room, everything really was the same. After tossing and turning for hours Clarke couldn't find her way to sleep. The sun should be coming up soon anyway, Clarke stayed quiet and made her way out of the ark, the sky was full of stars and all the people from the ark were rested in their beds.

"Clarke!" Clarke paused, it was stupid of her to think that no one would be up guarding the ark. "Why are you up?"

"Kane, I'm leaving to go get my people. I said I'd be there at sunrise and I was up anyway."

Kane nodded in thought "I'll send a couple of guards with you."

"No that's not necessary-"

"It's no problem at all." Kane turned to call to the guards.

"Kane seriously, I've been fine on my own down here without any guards. I can make it a couple of miles of my own." Clarke snapped, this was what it was going to be like if they moved back here.

Kane sighed, hands at his sides "You know we had no choice Clarke."

"Just like when you killed and floated all those innocent people to save yourself a couple days of air!"

"They volunteered, we did not make them!"

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Clarke walked away then, not turning back while Kane yelled after her.

The sun came up while Clarke walked up hill towards where she knew Bellamy would be anxiously waiting for her.

"Bellamy?" Clarke called out softly.

His chuckled came from beside her "What took you so long Princess?"

Clarke smiled "I wanted to see how long I could last before you came bursting into camp Jaha."

Bellamy's eyebrows shot up "Camp Jaha, seriously?" Bellamy's eyes scanned Clarke Making sure she was okay.

"Yeah, the only things that's changed about the ark is that it's no longer floating in space."

"Sounds like it went well." Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke's waist, pulling her body into his.

"It was fine just-"

"Not what you want anymore?"

Clarke nodded, taking a step back from Bellamy but not out of reach.

"I meant I know we're going to stay with the grounders but... we are going to have to interact with the ark from time to time. Especially if some of them decided to move back here with their parents."

"We'll figure it out Clarke, it doesn't have to be right now."

"I know. The other group get here okay?"

"Yeah they're all still sleeping, if anything happens down there they wanted to be awake."

"And what do you think is going to happen?"

"You never know with those people."

Clarke shook her head smiling, in that moment she was reminded of her growing person.

"And what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" Bellamy's voice sounded tight.

"I didn't tell my mom about the baby-I don't know if I should." Clarke closed her eyes "I just don't know how she's going to react."

"She's not entitled to your life any more Clarke, you became your own person when you came down here."

"I know-"

"But she'd your mom." Bellamy knew what she was getting at, and he wasn't mad.

He was mad that Abby Griffin seemed to think that her daughter was just going to live with her. Forget about the last few months and go on like everything hadn't changed.

"Let's go sit by the fire, we can push it another hour." Bellamy said, leading Clarke to the glowing flames.

Clarke sat curled under Bellamy's arm, her arm subconsciously moving to lay across her stomach. She's been getting a turning sick feeling in her stomach, and her stomach was really starting to grow. Soon a coat wouldn't be able to conceal her belly. Without even realizing it Clarke fell asleep in Bellamy's arms, one of the places she felt completely safe.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **I'm just gonna post these as I write, so some might come out close together and others might take a while. Either way we only have 8 Chapters left!**

Clarke felt like she'd just shut her eyes when Bellamy gently shook her awake.

"Lets get this done." Bellamy said to the group.

All of the 100 were before him along with a few grounders who'd been assigned to come with them, including Jensen. If they wanted things to go smoothly the ark needed to know where they stand.

"Before we go down there, Bellamy and I want to say one thing. Some of you might have families down there, though we've worked it out and will still be welcome to live in the village, we know that some of you will want to stay with your family's. We are not going to stop you and will welcome you in and out of the village if you decide you want to have it both ways."

Bellamy picked up "But the Ark is the Ark, their rules will not be transfused to our camp. At this moment we don't know what they are thinking, according to Clarke there are a lot of people that made it to the ground. We'll be there all day, that'll give you time to look and connect with your families if you wish. At night fall we will meet in front of the main doors and will decided where we are going from there."

Everyone seemed to agree with what their leaders were saying, even Jensen and the rest of the grounders.

"They know we're coming and will be waiting for us, No one mention anything to them about our village and where we've been living. We have to know that we can trust the ark to live here in peace with the rest of us. Lets go!" Bellamy announced and started walking towards the ark.

A thought-person popped into Clarke's head as the Ark came into view.

"Hey Bellamy there's something I just need to let you-"

"Clarke Tim's stitches ripped open!" Jasper called to her.

Clarke looked away from Bellamy and towards the voices, Tim had been one of the less injured in the battle with Anya and was able to come with them. He'd been stabbed in the side but luckily it wasn't deep.

Slowly lifting up the boys shirt Clarke winched, the blood looked black and the area around it was yellow.

"It's infected, Where is the bandage? I thought I told you to keep this covered until the wound was completely healed!" Clarke snapped taking the water from Jasper and pouring it on his side.

Tim gritted his teeth holding back a yell, "Someone else needed it more than me, so I have it to one of the grounder medics to use."

"You shouldn't have done that." Clarke shook her head at him, _what an idiot._ "Anything I had left over I left in the village, you'll have to wait till we get to the Ark."

Jasper learned into her ear "He looks like he's in a little too much pain to walk."

"Well he's going to have to." turning to the rest of the ground "Lets go, the sooner we get to the ark the better."

It only took another 20 minutes to reach the from doors, Abby and Kane were there to great them. the 100 dispersed around camp while Jensen and his men stayed with Bellamy.

"Mom this is Tim, he re opened some stitches and the wound got infected." Abby just nodded and steered Clarke towards the med bay.

"Bellamy." Kane acknowledged the younger man.

"Kane, this is Jensen and a few of his men. We've been in league with them for a while know, they are here to talk on their behalf of themselves."

"Follow me to the command room."

Bellamy nodded for Jensen to follow him, he wasn't the only who'd noticed the arkers leering at them. The last they'd heard they were being attacked by grounders and now a bunch of teens had brought them into their camp.

.

"Do not take this off no matter what, in a week I'll look at it again and will take it off myself, got it?"

Tim nodded "Thanks Clarke.

She smiled at his as he left to no doubt go look for his family. Abby watched her daughter from her stool against the wall. Tim had refused treatment from her and would only allow Clarke to patch him up.

"He seems very taken with you."

"Yeah well I'm the one who stitched him up in the first place."

"No." the older women shook her head "It's more than that, he really trusts you. I saw it in the others eyes when you guys got here."

"I guess." Clarke replied, Cleaning up the area to the best of her ability.

"When-"

"Look mom."

Knock knock

Both women turned at the sound, Matt stood in the doorway looking at them.

"Something wrong Matt?" Abby asked.

"Naw just heard that the hundred had arrived, when I couldn't find you-" He nodded in Clarke's direction "-I figured I'd find you here. Look like I was right."

"We'll we were just talking, Clarke will catch up with you later."

 _Back for less than an hour and already she's trying to control me_ "Actually I really need to find Bellamy and the others, we have things to discuss."

Abby looked like she was about ready to argue but Matt beat her to it.

"I saw Kane walking with a few of them, I'll take you there." Clarke smiled at him, leaving her mother behind.

When they were a safe distance away Clarke spoke "Thanks for that."

"Please that wasn't for you, I just wanna meet Bellamy Blake and I won't be allowed into the command room with out you."

Clarke raised a brow "You said you saw him when they were walking."

"So that was for a nano second, It wasn't enough time to swap embarrassing Clarke stories. I'm sure he's already got a couple prepared."

"... Right, while we're on the subject-"

"Hey just the Princess I was looking for." Bellamy said, leaning out of the command room.

His eyes scanned her and then seemed to register the boy beside her, Clarke watched his eyes narrow slightly and zone in on Matt arm around her shoulders. Matt untangled himself from her and walked straight up to Bellamy, completely unfazed.

"Bellamy I take it?" He nodded in response and Matt smiled. "So nice to meet you, I'm Matt Clarke's betrothed. Ohh yeah and congratulations on the baby." He looked back at Clarke, dropping a wink before walking into the room.

Bellamy's wide eyes didn't follow him into the room, they just stared into the space he'd occupied. Clarke found herself doing the same thing, _how the hell did he know that!?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Usually I write around 1,500 words per chapter. Sometimes a little more or less. Until the end the rest of the chapters will be more like 3,000. Because I want to end the story well and in a way that I hope everyone is good with :) Thank you.**

The meeting with Kane went surprisingly well, that was until Jaha and her mother showed up.

"You aren't listening." Clarke groaned looking towards her mother. "We have been living with these people perfectly fine, we are here so you have a chance to not go through the same struggles of war we did. We are trying to help you here and if you're to stubborn to listen maybe you should just learn for yourself."

Kane had listened to them talk about the truce they have and that if they promised to stay in the area the ark landed they could also become apart of it. Once her mother and Jaha got into the room the whole dynamic changed. They wouldn't listen to Bellamy, Clarke and Jensen. The treated them like kids and wouldn't take what they said with any weight.

"I don't understand why you insist on living with them." Jaha countered looking at Jensen and his men.

"Because they are our people." Clarke said for the millionth time.

"We are your people." Abby said, though it seemed she was just talking as a mother.

"No, you were my people until- The point is you can either listen to us and survive or fight for yourselves." Clarke said finally, she was so tired she just wanted this to be over.

It also wasn't helping that she was in the middle of what seemed to be a silent pissing contest, Bellamy on her left and Matt had snuggled himself in on her right. Clarke hadn't had the chance to explain Matt's joke to Bellamy before they were pulled back into the room. Matt couldn't keep a smile off his face and would bump Clarke shoulder and smile or rub her back when she was getting angry.

That was bad enough but Bellamy was already mad and she could see that he'd felt betrayed by the fact that he though Clarke had told her "Betrothed" about their baby. Which was another thing Clarke was seriously confused about, how in the hell did Matt know she was pregnant?

Clarke watched as Bellamy's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, his knuckles going white. She tried to send his a look with her eyes to get him to calm down but it didn't seem to be working.

Kane decided to step in at this point "I think we should really conciser what they are telling us, they've been down here for a long time and it shows that they have a good relationship with the grounders. I say we let them go and have a very serious talk, bring them back in two hours when we've gotten some time to process." Kane turned to the kids "You can even sleep in extra rooms and tents here for the night and we can talk in the morning."

Bellamy shook his head before the man was done speaking "No, we came here to help you. If we have to wait till tomorrow to hear what you have to say, fine. But we'll be sleeping outside of camp, and we'll come back the same time we did today."

Clarke nodded showing she was siding with him, Matt's head seemed to just bob along with her.

"Clarke don't be silly you can have your old room here."

"No mom, last night was an exception. I'm going to be where my people are, Bellamy, Jensen and I will go talk with them at sun down. If some have found their family's we've told them they are welcome to stay and if not they will be coming with us."

"It's not safe out there." Abby had be speaking to Clarke but it was Bellamy who answered.

"For you, we've being doing just fine on our own."

"We'll leave at sundown and be back with our people at dawn to hear your answer." Clarke dismissed and tuned to leave, pulling Matt out by his arm.

The rest of her people followed them out into the hall while the council stayed in the room, door closing behind them.

"I need to talk with you!" Clarke demanded, pulling Matt around to face her.

"Clarke." Bellamy called, his voice alone told her her was glaring.

"Both of you follow me." Matt smiling, walking off towards an empty room in the ark.

Once the door was closed Clarke spun on Matt eyes zoned in "What the hell was that, how the hell do you even. You failed health class two semesters in a row!"

"Who fails health?" Bellamy said under his breath, momentary forgetting why they were here.

"Oh please Blondie, it's totally obviously." He walked up to her, gesturing with his hands "You were always curvy in all the right places but I'd have to be blind to miss the way your belly is a little swollen and the way you ran your hand across it yesterday."

Matt hadn't seemed intimidated by the growl Bellamy let out as he talked about her body, but Clarke tensed up shooting him a sideways glance.

"If it was obvious don't you think my mom would have taken notice?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to think her innocent little daughter had been living the dream, going at it on the ground while the rest of us were stuck in space having less than no fun."

Clarke shook her head rubbing her temples "I already told you last night, it wan't nearly as fun as you seem to think."

Bellamy couldn't seem to keep himself quiet any more, Clarke was shocked all he'd done was growled and glare since they'd got here.

"Last night? Where exactly did you sleep Clarke?" She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, I was in my old room. I didn't get any sleep anyway I was too distracted."

"Thinking about me huh?" Matt joked, he just shrugged his shoulders when the pair shot him a glare.

"And what did I tell you about riling people up?" Clarke said stepping away from Bellamy "You're supposed to be helping me not giving my mother the twisted fantasy she dreamed up."

"She did seem to be shooting us doe eyes between her arguments, I think she thinks I'm what's going to convince you to stay." Matt snorted.

"Yeah well she's got another thing coming." Clarke grumbled "Well I guess I should get this out of the way, Matt Bellamy, Bellamy Matt." Both guys just looking at each other Bellamy stone faced and Matt with his usual smile.

"I've heard a lot about you." Matt said "Though I could tell from your earlier face out Blondie hasn't told you a lick about me."

"Do you contentiously chose your words?" Clarke asked, _Lick?_ Again Matt just shrugged.

"Bellamy-" Before Clarke could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Matt answered it and Bellamy recognized the guard from his until back on the ark.

"We have check in, in 10 minutes." He informed.

"I'll be there." He turned back to the couple "I'll leave you two to talk about me, but I'll see you around before you leave tonight." With a wink he was gone.

And then Clarke was all alone, Bellamy looking at her waiting for answers.

"I'm sure you know about the whole Jaha and Griffin thing." Bellamy nodded.

Back when they were on the ark there was always talk and rumours floating around about how the chancellors kid and the Griffins daughter were getting married. It drove Clarke crazy and she figured it was why Well had always seemed attached to her in a more than friendly way, it was like he was playing a role.

"Well when my mother figured left that delusion behind she needed something else to obsess over, that's where Matt comes in. I'd met him one night in the med bay, he'd been attacked by one of the guards who'd thought he'd been stealing or doing something even less monstrous, Just something stupid to get floated for. Matt said his usual smart ass comment and got knocked out. He was in a comma for weeks, I was 8 at the time and would sit on his bed and read him stories. When he woke up he still had to stay for a week and I continued to visit him. Obviously it was a love connection in my mothers eyes, Matt's a flirt but we were never more than friends. Any questions?"

Bellamy just looked at her and shook his head "This place is so fucked up."

Clarke laughed happy her explanation had been enough for him, she agreed she'd never forgotten how messed up and twisted her life was here. Standing up on her tip toes Clarke leaned in for a kiss, Bellamy's arm going around her waist immediately. Bellamy let out a low groan i the back on his throat that caused Clarke's stomach to clench.

The door behind them flew open "You guys might want to get out here."

Bellamy pulled away with a growl "What the hell is it now."

They followed Matt out of the ark and into the sun, there were a huddle of people towards the north side of the ship, once they got there they saw what the fuss was about.

"Oh my god!" Clarke gasped, finding herself frozen in place.

Bellamy on the other hand seemed to jump into the middle of the action without thinking. Clarke watched as one of the guards pointed his gun at Jensen while he held one of the other guards hostage. Both men were bleeding from their faces and mud caked their clothes.

"Back off, right now!" Bellamy yelled to the guard, his voice commanding.

The guard didn't seem to find Bellamy's tone as threatening as the hundred had, those who were in the place seemed to relax thinking the guards men would listen.

"Out of my way boy." The guard growled, moving his gun to point at Bellamy.

That was when Clarke's feet seemed to thaw, she pushed past the people in front of her and moved next to Bellamy who snarled her name. A warning to get back to safety, they didn't know how trigger happy this guard would be.

Ignoring Bellamy, Clarke spoke up "You are threatening a treaty that your chancellor is in the middle of working out, If you shoot anyone here today- you can bet your ass you'll be fighting a war you can't win tomorrow."

Clarke turned her head to look at Jensen, he had to make the first move. He nodded at her, slowly releasing the guard until he was able to move next to the other one.

"What the hell is going on?" Jaha yelled, the council making their way to the huddle of people.

Bellamy gripped Clarke's arm "We need to leave before this gets ugly, we'll stay up on the hill tonight. In the morning you and I will come back here and get their answer."

She nodded "You take Jensen and the others towards the-"

"Hell no Princess, you're getting your ass out of here with the others-"

"No! They're not going to do anything to me- I don't trust them with you."

"Well I don't trust them with you." Bellamy fired back.

Clarke let out a huff of air, looking past Bellamy's shoulder toward Jaha who was glaring up at Jensen, the other two grounders standing tense and ready. Clarke quickly made her way over there, dodging Bellamy's hand that tried to stop her.

"Jaha!" Clarke snapped.

"Clarke," He did not sound happy "There is no room for violence in this camp."

She scoffed in his face "Oh really? Is that the new rule? You don't even know what happened here."

"Do you? My guards wouldn't have pulled fire arms on an innocent."

She squinted "Because they are such saints, No blood was spilt here. I don't see a need for you to be talking to my people, then again you've never done your own dirty work before."

"That is no way to speak to your chan-"

"But you're not my anything- We are leaving now. Bellamy and I will be back in the morning to see what you've decided."

Motioning for the grounders to leave ahead of her, Clarke started to turn away when her mother made another appearance."

"Your leaving?"

"I already told you we weren't staying the night, and we are clearly not welcome here."

Abby shot a look at Jaha "Clarke of course you are."

"I'm not going to force people to stay in a place with people who just pointed guns at their face!"

"We'll I'm sure they were provoked." Abby's face changed, she knew she'd said the wrong thing.

"It is your people who've done the provoking." Jensen startled Clarke, he came up right behind her.

"They wouldn't have." Jaha said as if Jensen was too stupid to know better.

"Because they've been kept in line so far?" Bellamy growled, still mad that a gun had been pointed at his child and Clarke.

"If it is out of control guards we are talking about Bellamy Blake, you would be an expert."

Bellamy took a hostile stride toward the man, Clarke knew he wouldn't do anything but she didn't want the guns on him again. She put a hand to his solid chest, stepping into his path.

Bellamy looked down at her, his jaw locked. Clarke looked back at him, her face appearing clam but she knew the emotion in her eyes showed him all he needed to see. That she didn't want to start anything here and that she didn't want him getting hurt cause of his temper.

He finally gave a settle nodded stepping back. Clarke turned then to face her mother,knowing the look that would be on her face. Abby's eyes shifted from her daughter to the man she'd known only by his title around the ark "Bellamy Blake the guy who shot Jaha"

"Told ya she'd freak when she found out." Matt said, coming to stand between Clarke and her mother.

Clarke shot him a shut up look, Bellamy just glared and Abby couldn't take her eyes off her daughters Belly.

"And your-" Clarke hadn't realized in all the craziness her hand had moved to her belly in an attempt to calm herself.

"Bellamy! I've gathered everyone by the gate." Clarke turned towards Miller, Bellamy must have given him orders while she was talking.

"Common Clarke, we've got to get back and set up before it gets too late." Bellamy said, watching her.

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere!" Abby stated taking a hold of Clarke's arm, Bellamy's eye brows shot up.

"OOOH shit." Matt mutter quietly to himself.

Bellamy had stood by and let Clarke deal with her mother on her own but he'd had enough.

"And you think I'm going to leave her here with you?" her countered.

"I'm her mother!"

"You keep saying that, Clarke's not a child any more and from the looks of it all you're doing is hurting her." Bellamy's nostrils flared.

His eyes zoned in on Clarke's now purple arm, Abby's grip had cut off the blood flow and was no doubt going to leave a bruise. The older women gasped removing her hand from Clarke like her skin burned her. Clarke moved closed to Bellamy who'd had his arm out waiting for her.

They walked away with the rest of their people not looking back once.

.

"Bellamy it's seriously not that bad."

"Then there is no harm in showing it to me." Bellamy stood his ground, arms crossed tight over his chest.

On the walk up Clarke had pulled down her sleeves to cover the arm her mother leeches on to.

"Fine, I don't see why you need to. You're not a doctor." Clarke grumbled, Pulling up her sleeve for him to see.

His sharp intake of breath wasn't a good sign.

"Seriously it'll heal in less than a week."

"She's your mother you shouldn't have to heal at all." Bellamy growled, gently turning Clarke's arm over.

Abby's nails had dug into Clarke's skin leaving drawing blood. It really wasn't that big a wound, it was the fact that Abby had demanded Clarke to stay and when that didn't work she resorted to violence. He told Clarke as much.

She rolled her eyes "You've grabbed by arm tuns of times."

"Bellamy looked appalled "I've never left a mark on you!"

Clarke reached an arm out to touch his bicep "Hey-" her voice was soft now "I never said you did, I'm just trying to say that a little bruise and a couple of paper cuts are nothing to get this worked up over."

"If I left you sleeping and went on my own to see them tomorrow, you'd stab me huh?"

Clarke nodded, a smile smile on her lips. He was joking around with her, that was always a good sign.

"There's movement from the south side!" Someone yelled.

 _can we never catch a break!_ Clarke yelled to herself following Bellamy.

"I come in peace... or don't shoot the messenger or whatever."

"Matt, what the hell are you doing out here? We could have killed you." Clarke motherd, shooing the other people way "It's okay he's harmless."

"Blondie you can try any day as long as it involves a bed and a very-"

"Watch it!" Bellamy growled.

Matt just laughed walking into their little camp they'd set up for the night.

"I'll repeat, what are you doing here." Bellamy asked not so nicely.

"I came to join the pack and also to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Clarke just wanted him to get to the point so she could get some sleep, caring around a baby was really starting to catch up to her.

"I listened into the council meeting through the vents- Jaha thinks because of the actions of the grounders today and the way both of you were acting as if "the grounders had corrupted your minds into being savages like them" shows that they shouldn't align with you. and also that they needed to take you out before you became a problem. Kane and Abby tried to convince him other wise but their votes didn't matter in the end."

"So what they're just going to wipe out a bunch of kids?" Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No like they didn't send us down here in the first place as lab rats." Bellamy added.

"This time they're not letting it happen second hand, there are members of the guard being gathered and have no doubt already left for this place-where ever we are."

Clarke looked up at Bellamy opened mouth but he was already in action calling out for Miller to round up everyone and be ready to move out immediately.

"He really is quite hot when he's all controlling like that. He like that in the tent or does he like it when you-" Clarke raised her hand

"If you don't want me to leave you behind tied to a tree- I suggest you stop talking."

"Bondage I like it."

Clarke shot him a glare over her shoulder but she didn't have any time to stop, though she could feel him trailing behind her keeping pace. Guess they were adding one more person to their village.

 **Writing Matt makes me laugh, what he says is basically what I'd say to the tv if this was a real episode I was watching :P let me know what you guy think of the chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **We're getting closer to the end people... I have put things into the story that is now making it so that after chapter 40 I can not continue with this story. While I like throwing in Pregnancy to make things more complex. Writing about an infant on the ground is something I am not ready to try. Hope you guys are still with me, through my long ass breaks. We are almost at the end of this journey.**

Clarke looked behind her as the fifth person tripped over their own feel, everyone was over tired and the fact that it was still dark out wasn't helping.

"Bellamy they we can't keep going like this, someone is going to get hurt."

"I know but where are we supposed to stop?" Bellamy said, looking around weapon still in hand.

Clarke squinted her eyes, trying to see past the darkness. They had to go off their original path to avoid being followed and Clarke felt something familiar about where they were.

"Everyone take a quick break, get some food and water into your systems." Clarke called out moving away from the group, everyone collapsed to the ground in relief.

"Clarke you shouldn't stray too far-Better yet you should be resting with everyone." Bellamy followed Clarke.

"Give me a second, I think I know where we are." She replied, moving deeper into the brush until she came to the clearing. "Remember that big depot we checked out where Dax attacked us?"

"Yeah?" Bellamy questions, coming around beside her. "You think there is enough room for everyone in there?"

Clarke nodded "While you were looking through your guns and stuff I checked out deeper in the bunker, there were some beds and rooms. The smells not great but this way everyone can get sleep without worrying about an attack."

Bellamy agreed, running back to get the others. By the time everyone had found a bed or area to sleep Clarke felt like her feet were going to burst out of her shoes. She knew pregnant women's feet got swollen but god did it hurt and if she was telling the truth so was her back.

"The point of sleeping in here is that everyone sleeps." She groaned at Bellamy who'd just finished checking the perimeter.

He closed the steel door behind him, removing his boots and shirt climbing in beside Clarke.

"I know you don't want to hear it but once we get back to the village, I think it'd be best if you stayed there. Or if it becomes no longer safe Jensen has now made it safe for you in Anya's village."

Clarke just let out a long sign and turned into Bellamy, letting her heavy eyelids finally slide shut. Something told her there would be no time to rest, at this rate she'd be giving birth on a moving stretcher while bullets flew past her head. This was not the life she'd ever expected for her baby, but what could she do about it now?

.

Clarke shivered looking around at the surrounding area as the sun rise lit the sky. She'd had trouble sleeping and hadn't wanted to wake Bellamy with her tossing and turning. The blanket under her bum was fuzzy and kept her pants clean.

"Blondie?" Matt's voice called from the bunker door.

"Shh, I'm up here." She called back in hushed tones.

Matt emerged from the bunker, hair a little out of place and eyes wide as he watched the sun.

"You should be sleeping, I know you're not use to it but down here it's not always like this."

"What sleeping in dank smelly holes?" He joked. "You're one to talk, pregnant ladies need their sleep too."

Clarke shrugged moving over on the blanket, giving enough space for another butt to fit.

"I couldn't sleep."

"No? Bellamy's big buff sculpted arms taking up the bed?" Clarke rolled her eyes and shoved him with her shoulder.

"No! He needs more rest than I do, I'll rest while I'm "staying safe" in Anya's village while he's out fighting and almost getting killed."

"If you don't mind when we get where we're going- I'm gonna stay with you. Sounds safer."

"It is." Bellamy's gruff voice interrupted.

Clarke ignored him. "The ground isn't safe, no matter where you are something always goes wrong."

"Well that's reassuring." He grumbled, laying back on the blanket.

"Clarke." Bellamy called to her, nodding for her to come inside.

She just shook her head, following Matt's lead and resting her head on the grass.

Matt sighed. "I always wondered what being on the ground would be like."

Clarke smirked. "Let me guess, it didn't live up to the hype."

"From you've been telling me, no. But all I've seen since I've been down here is sunrises and lush green forest. I'm starting to think you're lying to me blondie, you know if it wasn't for the buff tatted men travelling with us."

Clarke shook her head, about to open her mouth and say something about how Matt seemed to have a man crush on Jensen when a shadow blocked her from the rising sun.

Bellamy.

"I need to talk to you."

Sighing Clarke opened her eye to stair up into Bellamy's. She was ready to snap something at him until she saw his face and the sad look in his eyes.

"You should be safe to stay out here, as long as you don't go exploring. I'll be back to get you before we move out."

Matt just smiled and said "Good cause if I get left here and the parents show up, I'm switching sides."

Clarke grabbed onto Bellamy's outstretched hand, allowing him to help her up and pull her into the direction of the bunker door. But he just continued walking in the direction of the trees, Clarke stayed quiet knowing that whatever he wanted to talk about, Bellamy didn't want anyone else to hear. When he seemed satisfied in the cover of trees Bellamy finally turned to Clarke pulling her into his embrace.

"I can't fight with you any more, Clarke."

Clarke's forehead scrunched together, leaning back into his arms Clarke studied his face. Bellamy's body was tense but his face was sad and determined.

"I thought that was your favourite thing to do with me." Clarke joked trying to lighten his mood.

All she got was a small sad smile before his face returned to its previous setting.

"Not my favourite, defiantly top three." He tried to joke back, but his heart want in it. "I need to tell you something."

A comment from Bellamy like that would usually be dripping with sexual innuendo, but something was definitely off with this today. Clarke waited quietly while he collected this thoughts.

"This morning when I woke up, I didn't even need to open my eye to know you were gone. Then I looked around for you and when I did find you, you were cuddling up with your fiancée." Clarke rolled her eyes, that really bugged Bellamy more than she'd thought. "And today I'm going to have to leave you in the care of someone else- I know you can take care of yourself- but even so, even at the beginning when you got under my skin and rubbed me the wrong way, I was always there to protect you when it counted. I won't be there to protect our daughter."

Clarke smiled "You think its a girl?"

"When I picture it, I always see a girl."

"It's funny, I always pictured a little boy. With freckles and curly hair like yours."

Bellamy bent down to rest his forehead upon Clarke's, their eyes melding together.

"Even though I can kick some ass on my own, Anya will protect me. She wouldn't risk a war with Jensen." Bellamy's fingers tightened on her back. "I know it bothers you, the fact that someone else has claim on us -no matter how fake- it would bug me too if a whole village thought some other girl was yours and not me. But it won't be like this forever, I think even Anya knows the baby is yours and not Jensen's."

Bellamy squinted his eyes, not fully understanding.

"You stepped right up to her when they were hurting me, anyone could feel the protective waves coming from you. She had a look in her eye like she knew a secret-our secret-but she kept her mouth shut. Anya doesn't want a war more than the rest of us, we gave her an easy out and she took it." Clarke pressed her body into Bellamy's her lips at his ear. "Besides who cares who knows the truth and who knows the lie, the only truth we need is our own."

Clarke pulled away but Bellamy held tight once more, a new emotion taking over his face. Abandonment?

"Or maybe not." Clarke said, airing on the side of caution. "What's getting to you?"

Vulnerability was not Bellamy's strong suit but in this moment with Clarke, all the BS went away and it was just her Bellamy standing there.

"Do you know how many times I've lost you since we've been down here. Too god damn many Clarke." Her name came out strangled.

Clarke wanted to joke and say that, technically this time he was leaving her. But mocking him when he was like this would just be cruel.

"But I always come back." Clarke assured.

"Last time was too close." Referring to when he found her almost dead in mount weather.

"You can't think about the past any more Bellamy, it's killing you! I can see it eating at you, we have new problems popping up everyday, there is no time to sort through that and go swimming in the past."

"Clarke! Bellamy!" Jaspers voice broke through their small hideaway.

Before they left Clarke wanted to make sure Bellamy knew one important thing.

"No matter what earth throws at us." Clarke put her palm flat on his chest. "You can always find me in here."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **GUEST: I can't believe it's coming to an end soon! Really wanted to see some heavy pregnant Clarke and the birth and some after birth. Any chance for a sequel? unless you plan on something happening to the pregnancy!? (There was more but I just retyped the questions)**

 **Thank you, whoever you are for the questions, I feel like it is you who is the same guest that comments most of the time :) I fell bad that there is no way to reply when the comment is a guest, so I'm doing it in the chapter.**

 **First of all, thank you so much for reading, I'm really glad you like this story. I won't be doing a** **sequel only because I have 3 other stories I'm still writing and I like my stories closed when I leave them. Saying this, between chapter 39 and 40 there will be a time jump. chapter 40 will have the birth and really pregnant Clarke and the child when it's a baby and a few small part about when its 3,6 and 10 (not sure on the ages yet) This answers your last question, I don't plan on killing the baby... being honest I had thought about it but in the end I decided if I killed the baby I would have no idea where to take this story other then into sad and depressed land. If you read this I would really like your input on baby names and if you think it should be a boy or girl :)**

 **GENERAL NOTE (FOR EVERYONE) I do have 2 other Bellarke/100 fanfics. A new one "Mirror hearts" that I am currently writing and only has 4 chapters posted so far, and "Thorn in my side" which is complete.**

When Bellamy and Clarke made their way back to the bunker entrance they were met by Jensen who did not have a happy look on his face.

"What's happened?" Bellamy jumped right into leader mode.

"The parents aren't as stupid as we thought, they stumbled their way in the right direction. They are a few hundred meters west of the tree line."

Bellamy swore "They must have a tracker with them."

"We don't have enough time to move everyone out." Clarke added looking back at the group. "Everyone back in the bunker, now!"

The hundred started to move while the grounders looked to Jensen for a second opinion, his look conveying to them to stay put.

"Clarke we can't stay down there and wait for them to leave, there is no way they are going to over look this place." Bellamy said, hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I know but I have a plan, if everything goes the way I hope it does, we can avoid any more death. It's time to start a new life Bellamy, for all of us." Clarke's hand moved to rest over her small round belly.

Bellamy's jaw tightened.

"If you have a plan lets hear it, we have only a couple more minutes before your people come through the trees shooting."

Clarke nodded. "We have to show them what can happen if they decided to start a war with us." Taking a deep breath she looked at Bellamy. "I'm going to get back to the Ark as fast as I can, get them to our side and back here as quickly as I can. Jensen you and your guys need to get back to Anya and do the same thing. They can come suited up for a war, but that's not the end goal. And Bellamy, you need to stay here with the others, they'll be freaked and needing you to let them in on the plan."

Bellamy was already shaking his head, but he knew what Clarke was saying made sense. Jensen and his guys were already moving towards Anya's village. Her camp and the Ark were about the same distance away, if they both moved fast they could get back by the next sunrise.

"Clarke you can't go alone." She nodded.

"I know, I'm taking Matt with me."

"At your service." The boy said coming up behind her, he obviously hadn't listened when she told everyone to go inside.

Bellamy glared. "You think he's going to be able to do anything against what's out there."

"All the grounders in this territory are on our side, there is nothing to worry about now but the arkers. We can easily avoid them."

"You forgetting the panthers and mutated water snakes?"

"I'll bring a gun and wont stop for a mid afternoon swim on the way. Bellamy we don't have time for long goodbyes, if I want to get out of here I'm going to have to do it now!"

She could see the fight in Bellamy's eyes but she also knew he had no choice but to let her go. She gave him a tight huge and a kiss on the cheek "May we meet again." She whispered, grabbing Matt's hand as she ran away from the bunker.

Bellamy raised his hand and placed his palm over his quickly beating heart "May we meet again."

.

Clarke let out a heavy sigh when her and Matt made it into the cover of the trees, she'd been worried all the talking had wasted too much time and that she'd be caught before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Clarke questioned, bending over to place her hands on her knees.

"To the ark." Matt said, stopping and tilting his head looking her up and down. "Are you okay?"

"The ark is that way." Clarke pointed in the opposite direction he had been going. "And I'm fine."

Matt closed the distance between them. "Really? Cause your face looks like you just ate some really bad food and it's about to come back up."

"It's just the baby, I'm fine."

He blanched. "The baby? You're not giving birth are you."

She just glared up at him, taking a couple deep breath before straightening her back.

"If I was giving birth I'd be laying on the ground with my pants off."

"Right-"

"Look we need to start moving if we are going to make it back in time to save everyone."

"That's up, a couple of hero's. Saving the word. Batman and his sidekick Blondie."

Clarke ignored him, taking off in the right direction. It was going to be a long walk back, and with the small cramps in her stomach it wouldn't be an easy one.

.

When Bellamy entered the bunker he locked the doors and set a couple of the guys to stand guard inside. With the order to come get him if they heard any noise outside the door.

"Where's Clarke?" Raven asked, running up to the leader.

"Why isn't Jensen with you?" Jasper ask. "Finally kill him for knocking up your girl?"

Monty slapped his friend on the back of the head. "Do you want _him_ to kill _you_?"

Bellamy knew it was a joke but he couldn't stop his hands from balling into fists.

"Listen up!" Bellamy gave everyone a run down on the plan, after he was done he made his way back to the room he'd been sleeping in less than an hour prior.

The mattress was comfortable as he stretched out on his back thinking of one of the first encounters he'd had with Clarke.

*FLASH BACK*

"The princess finally ditched the wrist band." Murphy said entering his tent, Fox and Seth.

Bellamy and his right hand man Miller looked up as they entered.

"Oh yeah? And who took it from her?" Miller chucked, eyeing Murphy.

The kid was a little nuts and had a lot of pent up anger against the phoenix station, but then again who didn't.

"I don't know, I saw her marching out of the drop ship a couple minutes ago with a bare wrist."

Bellamy pursed his lips, _Why would the Princess take of her wrist band? When he had threatened her life if she wouldn't take it off and she refused. Something big must have happened._

"Whatever, we have want we wanted. If the ARK thinks she's dead and Wells is already then we hope it's enough to keep them in space."

The boys nodded at him and left the tent the way they came, Miller followed them out this time. Bellamy spent a little more time in the tent before joining the others outside. Looking around he saw some of the girls he'd bedded, his followers, his sister and Clarke.

After Clarke had saved her life Octavia seemed more attached to the blonde, they seemed like friends. His sister had also made a couple other friends in Jasper and Monty, as long as they stayed as harmless as they seemed Bellamy wouldn't have to hurt them.

Bellamy had been so lost in his own head that he hadn't noticed the blonde had spotted him and come over.

He smirked. "The rumours are true. Princess took off her wrist band after all. That wasn't so hard now was it."

Clarke glared at the mocking tone. "Jasper needed a live wrist band to contact the ark, I have him one."

Bellamy nodded pursing his lips, he was about to make another crack when space walker march up to them. Bellamy's hands balled into fists, something about Finns face just made him want to start throwing punches.

The way he looked at Clarke also set him on edge, _Wait no, what the hell was he thinking. Things like that don't bother Bellamy Blake._

While the two started in on a conversation Bellamy took that as his chance to leave, nodding at one of the girl in camp. _Mary, Marie, Marissa?_ He didn't know and he didn't really care and neither did the girls he screwed.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Bellamy ran a hand over his face, even back then Clarke got to him, stirred something in him that he was still trying to understand. The only thing that could settle him now was knowing Clarke would be back soon and hopefully there would be no more blood shed.

.

"It's just some small pain, it's normal." Clarke said, taking a seat on a rock nearby.

Her and Matt had been walking for hours and they desperately needed a break, Matt's body was 100% not used to the long walks and roots sticking out everywhere.

"Umm! Is that normal!?" Matt pointed to the crotch of her pants where were now dark with blood.

Clarke looked down and felt her world tilt, her vision became blurred as she reached out for anything to stop her fall. She felt Matt's hands on her and his voice in her ear before everything went black.

 **I know I'm an Ass but I'll take it. :) Before I posted chapter 34 it had been over 2 months since I'd last posted. I'm sorry, I hadn't realized how freaking long it had been. THANKS FOR READING! More chapters coming soon.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Matt was freaking out, he had no idea what to do. Clarke had just blacked out on him, her face was pale and her clothes were sticking to her sweaty skin. Having no idea which way to go Matt shook his arms out and rolled his shoulders. Pulling Clarke close to his chest, Matt lifted her and continued in the direction they were going.

.

Anya folder her arms across her chest, Jensen had just arrived in camp and pleaded his case. With some persuasion and hope to avoid another war Anya agreed, they would move out at night fall. Jensen smiled as he followed some of the guardsmen in the direction of the battle tent. They kept a lot of their weapons and poisons in there, having everything in one place kept it from getting stolen or misused.

"Jensen, we're not really going to have to live with those people will we?"

Jensen turned to look at the young fighter. "No, nothing is going to change. However this is resolved, Clarke assured me that the adults will not be associated with them."

After that, there was no more talking. Everyone grabbed their weapon of choice and started towards the gates.

.

Matt's arms were shaking and he almost cried with relief, the Ark came into view as he push through some thick branches. Looking down at Clarke he found the strength within him to stumble his way close enough to the ark, he dropped to his knees when someone saw him and came running over.

Matt gasped. "Someone get Abby."

There was some yelling and shouting, Matt curled himself into Clarke, brushing hair off her forehead.

"Hang in there blondie, you're going to be okay, I got you." He whispered softly against her forehead.

A small groan left her mouth, Matt jerked away looking down at his friend. But her eyes remained closed, it was then that the commotion started moving towards them with Abby in the lead.

"Clarke!" Abby yelled for her daughter. "Did Jaha do this!?"

Matt shook his head. "No I, She's pregnant."

Abby froze, looking over her daughter and noticed the blood stain on her pants.

"Someone help us!" One of the men from the ark stepped forwards, picking the lifeless body off the ground. "Follow me to medical."

Abby led the way, moving fast knowing her daughter was strong but there was a lot of blood staining her pants and Matt's cloths.

"I need something to cut her pants off with!" Abby yelled, grabbing cloths.

Matt appeared beside her with a tray of tools, Abby worked fast, getting rid of Clarke's pants, lapping up the blood from her legs and underwear. Once Abby was sure her daughter was stable she went outside to find Matt waiting.

"How is she." He's voice shook with worry.

"For right now, she's okay."

"Good because we need to go." Matt was worried for his friend but even more worried about what she'd do to him if he didn't stay on task.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with my daughter-"

"It can't be anyone else Abby! Jaha and the other are going to kill the rest of the hundred if you don't stop them. Bellamy said if they attack the grounders will fight with them, Jaha is going to start a war!"

"But-"

"NO! Sinclair can cover things here, he will watch over Clarke. You and I need to grab a few more people and get the hell out of here."

Abby looked down at her hands, only thinking for a second before moving towards a group of arkers.

.

Clarke looking around the darkness, the only light coming from a small hole at what seemed to be a very long tunnel. When she emerged into the light Clarke found herself looking up at the drop ship.

 _What the hell?_ The hundred were running around, weapons in hand as Bellamy shouted orders.

"Jasper!" Clarke caught the dark hair boy as her ran by her. "What the hell is going on?"

Jasper pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it, Finn thought for sure that grounder had killed you. But I knew you couldn't be dead!"

"Grounder? Is that what attacked Matt and I? Oh my god where is Matt!?"

"Who?"

"Matt my friend from the ark where is he? Do the grounders still have him?"

"I thought Wells was the only your only friend that came down on the drop ship."

Both sides of the conversation were clearly confused and not talking about the same thing. Clarke was about to ask Jasper if he'd been eating those nuts again when Bellamy shouted for her.

"Bellamy! Oh my god what happened to your neck?" Clarke reached forwards, pulling the collar of his jacket down.

Bellamy brushed her hand away. "Forget it, how did you get away."

At the same time Jasper said. "Murphy hung him."

Clarke's mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say.

"Again?"Was all she came up with.

"What?" Both boys asked.

Bellamy put them back on track. "Look it doesn't matter, the bridge held the grounders off for a little but they are coming now. We have till night fall to prepare."

At Bellamy's words Jasper seemed to remember he was in the middle of doing something when Clarke pulled him aside, he ran off leaving the two leaders alone.

"No this already happened."

"What already happened? We don't have time for this right now, Clarke we need a plan."

Clarke looked up into his warm brown eyes. "We need to leave!"

"Are you kidding? We have less than an hour before the sun goes down and we still have sick people unable to walk."

"God! No! Bellamy, if we stay here we wont survive."

He just shook his head. "We are going to stay and fight."

And that's what happened, Clarke felt like she didn't belong in this space, the grounder attacked and everything went down hill fast. As members of the hundred fell she ran to them in the hope she'd be able to save them. But as she's feared when she checked for a pulse there never was one.

The was a strangled cry that drew Clarke's attention, she looked up her eyes catching Bellamy's. A grounder stood behind him, Clarke watched on as her co-leaders eyes rolled back into his head and blood drip down his chin. The grounders knife the only thing keeping him from dropping to the ground to join the others.

Clarke gasped feeling a fluttering sensation in her stomach, looking down she saw a river of blood rush down her legs before darkness closed in around her.

.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Abby asked Matt for the third time.

"I might be new down here but I was attentive on our walk, I wanted to be able to find my way around if Clarke was serious and ditched me."

Abby just shook her head and trusted the boy in front of her, they'd been moving at a fast pace for a little over an hour, Abby knew they still had a long way to go and hoped they could make it in time to stop Jaha.

 **That issue Clarke had did happen to a close friend of mine, I'm not just making up crap here :P And thankfully the baby was okay same as Clarke's is. NEW CHAPTER should be out soon :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Hi repeat comment guest :) I would love some baby names, the gender is going to be a surprise but I'd love for some of your input. Send away! :)**

Bellamy shook his head as he listened to Raven go off on a guy who had said something sexist or insulted her, he wasn't sure but he knew they were fighting for the sake of it.

Everyone in the bunker was bored and unsure what their next move was going to be, thankfully Jasper had found a room with tvs that hooked up as video feed for cameras outside. Monty had been working on it and got them up and running, Jaha and his followers were scanning the area. They'd obviously taken a map when they left the ark, otherwise they wouldn't have cared so much about a big field.

Bellamy remembered the day Clarke and him were sent here, it seemed like another life ago now. They had saved each other that night, not just from Dax but from their own inner demons. Thinking about Clarke just worried him, at this time he needed to control the things he could.

"Raven, Fitz knock it off! We are all on edge and in a small space with each other. If you need to cool off go find one of the back rooms and wack each other with pillows.

Both just rolled their eyes, Raven joined her people by the tvs and Fitz went off into another room. Most of the hundred were catching up on sleep and or taking advantage of the down time. While others were wound up and restless, the need to do something and be in motion had become an every day occurrence. Bellamy was feeling it too, the closer Jaha got to the bunker. It was just getting to about mid-day and he knew that both scout teams wouldn't be back till sometime the next day.

.

"Lance what have you found?" Jaha asked one of his men.

"I think this is the military bunker you were talking about sir."

Jaha smiled. "Look around the perimeter and see if you find any foot steps leading away."

If his gut wasn't leading him astray, Jaha had a strong feeling the bunker was playing host too what he was after. The kids knew the land and would have had a big head start, but they also had a pregnant girl and some injured with them, they would need to rest.

After looking around the area everyone came back with a version of the same answer. "We can't find any of their tracks."

"Find me an opening!"

.

Sinclair changed Clarke's bandages and put some more warm cloths on the blondes head, her colour seemed to be coming back and the baby seemed to be in good health as well. He knew Abby would want answers when she got back, he was working through the night to figure out what had caused Clarke to bleed so much.

Clarke gasped, Sinclair smiled walking over to her, that was until he realised she couldn't breath.

"No Clarke! Don't do this, stay with me." The doctor grabbed the closed sedative and slid the needle into Clarke's arm.

Standing looking down at her, Sinclair held his breath. Only when Clarke's returned to normal did he breath out.

.

Jensen motioned for Anya to come to the tree line, they watched together as the arkers tried to pull open one for the bunker doors.

"Should we go and stop them?" One of their men asked.

Jensen shook his head. "No, we need to wait for Clarke's group to get here. We are only here to back them if this turns violent, but also to show that they have our support and protection."

There was no talking after that, everyone waited quietly for the blonde leader to arrive. Little did they know she never would.

.

Bellamy and Raven had been glued to the tv screens, watching the arkers walk around looking for a way in. Bellamy had ordered the hundred to find chains and anything that could block the main doors.

"Bellamy!" Someone yelled from the front of the bunker. "The walls giving way the door wont be closed for much longer!"

He jogged through the halls to meet them. "Well it has to, Clarke's not back yet... They are focused on this door, go get the chains off the back one and bring it here."

After making the door as secure as they could everyone took a seat at the bottom of the stairs weapons in hand.

"Bellamy Blake! Clarke Griffin! If you and your followers come out now, we can talk this out." Jaha called from the door.

Bellamy gritted his teeth together shaking his head at the others, a signal for them to keep quiet.

"If you do not come out before sunrise tomorrow, we will have no choice but to smoke you out."

Bellamy walked back to the screens and watched Jaha lead his men back into the tree line, no doubt making camp for the night.

.

"Okay we've rested, we need to keep moving if we want to get there before the end of day tomorrow. Jaha might have already gotten to them."

"You said Clarke had a team of grounders coming too." Matt nodded.

"Yes but they aren't supposed to make a move until they saw Clarke."

"But she'd not with us." Abby said simply.

Matt nodded. "I don't think it matters, they follow Bellamy just as much as they follow Clarke. But Jensen their leader favours Clarke, they were supposed to get married until his girlfriend tried to killer her for it and- I'm going to stop talking now."

"Good idea." Abby couldn't believe everything her daughter had seemed to go through since landing on earth. "Let's get moving. I want to get back to my daughter as soon as I can."

.

The morning came sooner than anyone realised, Jaha's men were awake and ready to attack. But Bellamy was faster, he had the hundred up and at the top of the hill before the arkers were even out of their tents. Weapons at their sides but ready to be used at a moments notice.

Bellamy looked around the tree line for any signs of Clarke but the only reassurance he had was the grounders posted in the trees, arrows pulled back and set to fly.

.

"Jensen!" Matt whisper yelled.

"Woah hold up, he's with Clarke." Jensen quickly stepped in as another grounder prepared for take down.

"Thank god we found you." Matt huffed breathless. "I thought for sure we were lost."

Abby smacked his arm. "You said you knew where you were going."

"I hoped for the best, Fake it till you make it, right?"

Abby just rolled her eyes, turning to the dark skinned man she held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Abby Griffin."

Jensen nodded, politely taking her hand. "You're Clarke's mother. I'm Jensen-where is Clarke?"

"Blondie had to stay behind, but we're here and ready." Matt stepped in fast, cutting off whatever Abby had been about to say.

"It's a good thing you say that because our tree fighters say that your people have brought guns."

Jensen and Anya took the lead, marching their people on the ground up to stand beside the hundred.

Bellamy let out a sigh of relief as Jensen stood beside him, but that feeling quickly vanished when there was no signs of his Princess.

"There is no need for an army, we only wish to speak Mr, Blake." Jaha called for a distance out, his people on either side of him guns loaded. "Abby, I'm surprised at you."

"We wouldn't need extra hands if you weren't hunting us down." He called back, leading the exchange.

"We don't want to start anything here, we simply wanted to get a lay of the land."

"With half the arks guard and guns?"

"You personally have told me how dangerous these "grounders" are that you now stand with. Interesting how you would side with them after they killed your people."

"Like you haven't? No one is innocent here. But we were pardoned for our crimes and yet you still hatched a secret plan to take us out. Why? because we didn't fall back under your rule?"

Jaha didn't have a reply for that, Bellamy continued.

"You sent many innocent children to die, and you succeeded! None of these people you see beside me today are arkers. We. Are, Grounders! We met with you to try and help YOU, we know how to survive down here. We made alliances and lose our peoples lives fighting for it, fighting for our freedom. You will not take it away from us, we are not apart of your colony anymore Jaha." The hundred cheered as their leader spoke the truth, giving one of his famous speeches.

"Now there is no need to be so hostile, I think we can work this out." Jaha's slimy voice spat out. "Because as you so kindly pointed out, people died down here including my son, my son who was murdered by one of your own."

"You have nobody but yourself to blame for your sons death."

"Why you-" Someone standing beside Jaha, stepped forward holding him back.

Everything after that seemed to happen fast, a gun shot went off and everyone on the hill ducked. Quickly checking their neighbour for bullet holes. Anya moved to signal her people in the tree to shoot but Jensen stopped her.

"Anay, if we attack now there will never be peace." She just glared at him but nodded slightly showing her understanding.

"JAHA!" Abby called for her leaders attention. "These kid-people standing before you have faced challenges and loss that is different than us, they survived months without us and they manage to keep each other alive. They have made their own way of life down here, to expect them to fall back inline is just not realistic."

"You want your daughter out here with him!?"

Abby knew she'd voiced her hate toward Bellamy to Jaha even before she'd met him, the idea of her daughter coexisting with the man who shot her leader was despicable. But seeing them together she has a new perspective. For their shot visit to the ark, even thought her daughter seemed to want to keep her feelings a secret she knew. Even watching how Bellamy stood up for her and protected her really stirred something in Abby's heart and she knew her daughter was loved.

"Bellamy has been protecting and leading by my daughters side since their ship landed, and while I might not know him personally but I know my daughter. She trusts Bellamy and so do it."

"This is madness." Jaha snapped.

"No what's mad is you trying to kill innocent people because you can't stand anyone having power besides you. We need them to survive down here, if we lose them and their alliances we are as good as dead."

That seemed to stop Jaha, Abby watched on as his brain seemed to flip a full 360.

Jaha smiled and addressed the group. "As I said, we were just getting a lay on the land." He then signalled for his guards to follow him, as they retreated to the tree line.

 **I don't like Jaha and I did have a different path of Abby getting shot and dying but I decided that would been a new story arc and problem we just don't have time for :P**

 **Hey I'm a little busy tomorrow but I'm hopping to write and post the last few chapters of this fic (tho it might not happen) Either way before another week is through you will have finished this fic :) I'm excited but sad to see it wrapped up. THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading, reviewing and keeping in touch over the course of this fic.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Guys I am on fire! A writing manic you might say :P ENJOY!**

Bellamy smirked watching Jaha walk away with his tail between his legs, thought he knew the issue with the ark wasn't resolved it was dormant for now. Looking around at all the smiling faces and people hugging there was one face he wanted to see most, but he couldn't seem to find her. It wasn't until Matt came up to him covered in dry blood that he went into full panic mode.

"Who's blood is that!" Bellamy yelled grabbing his shoulders and shaking, he already knew.

"On our way to get recruits Clarke wasn't doing so well. She was in a lot of pain and she past out... and right before that she started bleeding, like a lot. I ended up carrying her the rest of the way."

Bellamy's heart was breaking for Clarke and their unborn baby, he knew what blood meant and it wasn't good. Every story his mother had told him and the book he read leading up to his sisters birth, they all say heavy bleeding is the sign of a miscarriage. From the look of Matts bloody outfit he knew Clarke had lost a lot.

"When we left to come here Clarke was sitting unconscious-"

Abby came running towards them then. "Bellamy we need to go, Clarke will want to see you when she wakes up."

Jensen who was standing beside Bellamy through the whole conversation, rested a hand on his shoulder. "Go to her, I will bring everyone safely back to the village, you will find us there."

Bellamy just nodded before following Abby back into the woods, the Arkers and Matt trying to keep up.

.

Matt puffed. "Bellamy we need to slow down. Some of us can't keep up."

"You found your way before, If your worried then you will just have to keep up."

There was no way Bellamy was stopping or slowing down for a bunch of arkers. He was going to get to Clarke today, he'd slept the night before with everyone else and besides, living on earth he was used to getting less than enough sleep.

It was a long journey but the Arkers managed to not loss him, even thought they were a great distance behind him and Abby. For an older women she was as determined as Bellamy to get back to Clarke as soon as humanly possible. Bellamy could tell is was Abby, Clarke got her strength and stubbornness from.

During the little privet time that they had Clarke and Bellamy had touched on the subject of parents, though Clarke seemed to have favoured her father Bellamy knew she'd missed her mom, despite the horrid act she'd committed.

Arriving at the ark Abby quickly led Bellamy into the medical area, They heard commotion and muffed swearing as they got closer. Bellamy ripped the curtain away to revel a pale, bloody and sweaty Sinclair. Clarke was white and still on the metal table, a small pool of blood forming on the floor under it.

"Sinclair is she still bleeding!?" Abby yelled, jumping into action.

She grabbed some cloths and white pads trying to lap up the blood on Clarke's slower half, there was so much of it Bellamy felt a little dizzy.

"No, No she stopped a little while after you left, I haven't really had the chance to clean her up. Her vitals were steady but they started to go all over the place a couple minutes ago. I got a monitor hooked to her stomach to show her the baby as well, Clarke's unstable spikes seem to be coming from the baby, when ever the baby is active Clarke's vital signs go crazy, but when the baby is calm so is she."

Abby nodded in thought. "Almost like she is connect to the baby not the other way around, in her weakened state the baby is becoming the dominant life force."

"That doesn't happen often-"

"But it does and Clarke is going to be alright." Abby assured, though she couldn't possibly know.

"What does all that mean?" Bellamy finally asked, done with being silent.

Abby sighed. "It means that right now, as long as Clarke's body is functioning the baby will continue to grow and be healthy. But Clarke, it's all going to depend on her and how hard she's willing to fight."

Bellamy had to catch himself on a nearby wall at her words, she was telling him that at the moment they were both alive. That's what he clung to, _they are both alive._ He needs to be strong for them and believe they will do the same for him.

"Bellamy, do you know how far along Clarke is?" Abby asked after some time had passed.

Sinclair had left to eat and get some rest and Abby had taken to writing things down in Clarke's medical charts.

Bellamy's eye brows scrunched as he did the math, it felt like they'd been on earth for more time than they were but if he were to do a rough guess.

"5 OR 6 months. It's a little hard to keep tract of time down here." Abby nodded and went back to her charting.

Bellamy on the other hand found his way to the small chair next to Clarke's bed, when he took a seat he vowed he wouldn't leave until his girl opened her eyes and he got to see that stunning blue again.

.

It had been 3 days and Clarke still hadn't woken up, Bellamy was made to leave by Abby on the second day for a shower, meal. Bellamy managed to complete both tasks in less than 20 minutes, before he was sitting right back in that chair, Clarke's cold hand in his warm one.

Day 5 was a long one, Clarke hand crashed twice and Bellamy had to watch helpless as Sinclair and Abby struggled to keep her breathing. They manage to get her back both times and they keep to themselves how close Clarke came from not coming back from Bellamy. He didn't need anything else put on his plate.

Day 8 Bellamy did a lot of reflecting, not only of his time on earth but also his time in space. He remembered growing up with Octavia and how he vowed when he had a child she would not be left under the floors like his sister. He and his partner wouldn't be careless like his mother and have more than one child, even though Bellamy always wanted a big family.

He thought about his first few weeks on earth and how Clarke had been this big pain in his ass. He'd watch her in her med bay ordering people around as he saved a life, and he remembered how she took Adams away, giving him the peace that Bellamy couldn't. She was so good and Because he couldn't keep it in his pants she might not get to see their child grow up. Hell, if Clarke died so would their baby, 6 months wasn't enough time for a baby, she needed more time. They all did.

"Bell?" Bellamy looked behind him at his sister.

"O what are you doing here?"He asked turning his eyes back to Clarke.

"Linc brought me, Jensen told us all what had happened to Clarke and I just wanted to come and take care of my big brother."

"I'm fine." Bellamy voice was gruff as he held back the emotion.

He felt his sisters small hands on his upper back, rubbing small circles.

"I know you better than most Bell. That girl there means more to you than anything, Same as I know that you love that baby so much and you haven't even meet him or her yet."

"Him."

"What?"

"Clarke wants it to be a boy." Bellamy muttered.

"But you want a girl, you'd think you'd have enough of us by now." She joked lightly, dragging a small smile from her brother.

"Naw I want one just like her, she'll be perfect."

"Have you picked out names yet?"

Bellamy put his head in his hands. "No. What is she never wakes up, we didn't talk about this stuff Clarke always said there'd be more time. I-"

"Hey, hey. Everything is going to be okay big brother."

He took a deep breath. "How do you know that?"

"Because she loves you almost as much as you love her, and that girl, fights for the people she loves. Besides there is no way she'd leave you to run the hundred by yourself, If anything she'd haunt your ass to make sure you were doing everything right."

"That cant happen."

The younger Blake nodded. "I know."

.

It had been 19 days, 19! Bellamy was about ready to loss his fucking mind. His body was forcing him to sleep, but he still refused to leave Clarke's side for more than a couple minutes at a time. Octavia brought and ate meals with him and forced him into the shower at least once every two days, other than they Clarke was all he saw.

Matt had come by a couple times and Abby and Sinclair switched off shift watching Clarke, their visits getting less and less the more stable she got. Clarke had gone a week without crashing and for that Bellamy was thankful. That was the little peace of hope he desperately needed in the past days when he felt like he was losing the family he always wanted.

Since she was more stable than ever Abby finally changed her out of the bloody clothes and into a pair of baggy light blue pj pants and a big black t-shirt that seemed to swallow her up. Which was a good thing because all the blood was just a reminder of how close he was yet again to losing her.

"Hey Princess, look I know you're probably living it up in dream world but I'm getting lonely over here without you. Octavia and Matt have been in here too see you, I'm sure the rest of the hundred would like to be here but they're safe I promise. I'm sure there will be a big party when you get back a "thank you for not leaving us under the rule of Bellamy party" Because they need you too. You're the sane level headed one, I can't lead without you. And you know we can't leave them with Jensen he'd have them all tatted up in a week. I'll honestly be surprised if some of them already do have them."

Bellamy stopped his story to push a strand of blond hair out of Clarke's face.

"I think tattoos are sexy." A small voice cracked.

Bellamy felt the wind get knocked out of him, tears welled and stung his tired eyes. He stayed quiet and unmoving, his eyes locked on the one thing he's been waiting to see since she'd left him at the bunker.

It took a couple long seconds but finally Bellamy's warm brown eyes were meet with groggy but still stunning blue eyes.

 **And there we are folks THE END! Obviously there are 2 more chapters but that last line was how I planned to end the story. The next two chapters are** **epilogue. Starting with the pregnancy (CHAPTER 39) followed by the upbringing of the child (CHAPTER 40)**

 **Thankyou everyone!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Wanted to make sure I had both chapters done before posting. Chapter 40 should be uploaded and read to read :) This chapter is super long, I hadn't realised how much there was still left to write. ENJOY.**

Clarke was in and out of contentiousness the first few days after walking up, she could carry light conversation with Bellamy and Matt but mostly she rested up. When he knew Clarke was stable enough Bellamy told her about the "show down" with Jaha and how worried he'd been when he saw Matt covered in her blood.

"When are we going to be able to go back home?" Clarke asked, accepting the bowl of fruit Bellamy held out for her.

"Actually your mom wanted to talk to you about that." Bellamy looked down at his hands, picking at the skin around his nail.

Clarke scrunched her brow but didn't say anything and continued eating her snack.

*FLASH BACK*

"Bellamy." Abby whispered over a sleeping Clarke.

She'd been in and out all day and Abby wanted to talk to Bellamy about a couple things before she brought them up to her daughter.

Kissing Clarke's forehead Bellamy followed the older Griffin out into the hall, closing the door behind them so they wouldn't wake Clarke.

"I wanted to talk to you, I head you and Clarke talking about that grounder village you've been staying in." Bellamy nodded. "I want you to reconsider going back and staying here."

Bellamy was already shaking his head before her full thought was spoken. "We aren't staying here Abby, this is not our home. The man who wanted to kill us less than a week ago lives down the hall from my unborn child."

"I know but you have to be reasonable, Clarke was your doctor she isn't going to be able to deliver her own baby."

"You may recall that I helped deliver my sister."

"Yes I know you did but this is earth, Clarke's condition is already unstable-"

"You said they were fine, that they were doing better!"

"And they are. They were in a worst shape when they first got here. Moving her now would be reckless."

Bellamy nodded, he did think they should wait a little while longer before it was safe for Clarke to travel. "So how long should we wait another week, two?"

"If we were on the ark right now I would be confining the mother to strict bed rest, otherwise she could risk losing the child. Down here there is more added stress on Clarke making it easier for things to go wrong."

"I know that, you don't think I've been worrying about that since the day we landed? Besides Clarke none of the hundred are trained to assist in a birth, but the grounders have been having babies down here since the bomb went off all those years ago. They don't seem to have much of a problem, Clarke and I have already talked about this. I'm sorry but she doesn't want to live here, we want to live with our people the way that we have been. "

"She's my daughter, I want to her around when the baby comes."

"That's something you're going to have to talk to her about, I agree we have to wait a little longer before Clarke can make the trip back home. I also agree to the bed rest but not here, It's going to hard enough to get her to do it."

"I'll explain it to her, she has a doctor mind I'm sure she'll understand." Abby left it at that, going back into Clarke's room.

"Sadly that mind only applies to everyone else and not herself." Bellamy muttered.

*FLASH BACK DONE*

Later in the afternoon Abby showed up to do Clarke's check up and make sure both her and the baby are okay. While doing her duties as a doctor Abby locked eyes with Bellamy giving him a nod so he knew what was coming.

"Clarke I wanted to talk to you about something."

Clarke moved to sit criss cross apple sauce in her bed, letting Abby sit as well.

"You know your condition has stabled, and I've been monitoring you this past week to make sure you're improving." Clarke nodded following along. "While you have been getting better, these events of stress in your life are not benefiting you or the baby."

"Where are you going with this mom."

"I'm putting you on bed rest and I think you should stay here to have your baby."

Clarke looked from her mom to Bellamy, while he didn't looked overly happy he kept his face natural.

"You agree with her?" Clarke asked shocked, pointing to her mother. "You want to move back in with the ark? I can't believe this."

Bellamy took a step closer. "Nothing has been decided yet."

"You sound like you already have, I'm the mother don't I get a say?"

"You don't always make the best choices when it comes to your own health." He pointed out.

"And you think I'd put our baby's life in danger so carelessly? What happened wasn't my fault! I was trying to stop a war."

"That's my point, I'm not saying that you don't care about this baby because I know you do. Clarke, with our roles we are always going to be busy and put into stressful situations, you only have a couple months left till the baby is born. Until then I think we should really consider our options."

Clarke shook her head, letting her clean blonde hair fall down to hide her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, they couldn't abandon everyone.

"I won't abandon my people mom." Clarke switched her audience, Bellamy and her mom seemed to be on the same side.

"I'm sure they would understand." Abby replied, moving some blonde hair and tucking it behind Clarke's ear.

Clarke shook her head, the hair falling back into place. "No. I won't object to bed rest, I agree with that but I will not do it here. I want to be back with everyone like we had planned. I won't even need to do any leading, they have you and Jensen for that and there are other healers in that camp. Besides with our new alliance we are not under any threat from anyone. The only thing threatening me is Jaha, and keeping me in the same space as his is stressing me out more than a trip back to our people."

"Abby Jaha wants's to talk with you." Sinclair announced himself, peaking his head into the room.

Abby nodded standing. "I leave you two to talk, but Clarke I really hope you decided to stay."

Clarke stewed in silence, keeping her eyes from Bellamy. "Clarke-"

"Clarke I really need to talk to you." Octavia said storming into the room, Matt red faced following her.

"No way, I get to talk to her first." Matt said.

"The hell are you talking about, she'd my best friend."

"We were going to be married, if things don't work out with your brother we still might."

"You're an idiot-"

It was at this point Bellamy jumped in to stop the madness. "Both of you shut it."

"What exactly is going on?" Clarke asked, ignoring the negative vibes coming off of Bellamy.

Matt spoke first. "Can you plllleeease tell this annoying creature that you are naming my future step child after me."

"And can you please tell this pea brain that if that baby is going to be named after anyone its going to be her auntie."

Bellamy ignored the intruders and turned to the mother to be. "Cause going home to more of that is going to be stress free."

.

1 month later (8 months pregnant)

After another two weeks at the ark Bellamy and Clarke had arranged for horses to take them back to their people, Abby had a lot to say but in the end the co parents won out.

Clarke had really popped before they'd left and it seemed like everyone had to comment on it when they arrived, Octavia had road ahead to make sure their tent was still set up and ready. As Bellamy has ordered Clarke was to ride her horse all the way to their tent entrance where he planned to carry her inside and deposit her gently on the bed.

And that's where she had been for the past month, stuck in that damn tent in that god forsaken bed. The first week was nice, all her friends came to hang out with her but after awhile they needed to get back to their duties. Clarke couldn't help but listen to the business going on all around her, even Bellamy was busy with Jensen doing something he wouldn't tell her about.

Some of the grounder women had been made her a maturity shirt to fit her round stomach, But even with the light material she was sweltering. So when Raven had stopped by on especially hot afternoon she convinced her to go to the lake. There was only one problem, Octavia.

She was like Bellamy's little spy, when Clarke had gotten out of bed to walk the 8 steps outside her tent to get water Octavia ran and told her brother. Who immediately came running over and told Clarke that she just needed to yell and someone would come and bring her what ever she needed.

*FLASH BACK*

"Bellamy seriously I wasn't trying to be difficult, I just wanted some water. It's too god damn hot in this tent."

Bellamy moved the blankets aside as Clarke sat back in bed. "I'll pin up the door flap so you get a breeze."

She groaned loud. "Can't I just go sit outside for a little while, maybe near the tables where there is shade."

He just shook his head. "Everyone is busy right now but-"

"I don't need someone to sit with me, just drop me off and come back in an hour or two."

Bellamy just looked at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

Clarke looked down at her stomach. "I'm giant Bellamy, I'm big and sweaty and I can't stop eating. I'm seriously going to die-" She saw his face change. "Sorry wrong choice of words."

"We only have two months left until we get to meet this little princess."

Clarke gasped. "You giving the baby my nick name?"

"Awe, are you jealous of our daughter?"

"No I just think you should find a different nick name is all, you wouldn't want to get us all confused. And I've told you he's going to be a boy."

"We'll just have to wait and see, wont we Princess."

Clarke tried to hide her smile at the nick name but couldn't, it still made her stomach flutter.

"I guess we will. Are you going to tell me what you and Jensen are being so secretive about?"

Bellamy shook his head. "It's a secret babe."

Clarke leaded forwards drawing Bellamy into a kiss, both groaning at the contact. Bellamy was careful as his hand traced down the side of Clarke's body to rest on her hip.

Bellamy reached for her top, playing with the hem brought everything to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked breathless.

Clarke's cheeks were flushed from the making out, she looked up at him from under her lashes, bedroom eyes in full effect. "No secret no sex."

Bellamy dropped his head back, eyes staring at the top of the tent. "You're killing me griffin."

"Back at ya."

*FLASH BACK OVER*

"Raven I don't need shoes." Clarke grunted trying to get off the bed, her round stomach making it tricky.

"Right right, give me your hand." Helping her up Raven kept an arm around her as they walked out of her and Bellamy's tent.

"Jasper! Where's Bellamy?" Raven called the boy over.

He pointed. "Over in Jensen's tent."

"God! With the amount of time and secrets they share together I'm starting to get jealous."

Raven laughed at the joke. "Come on mamma, we gotta convince Daddy to let the big girls out for some play time.

"Well he'd defiantly not going to let me out of camp when you look like you're holding me up."

"Sorry." Raven smirked, moving her arm so just her hand rested on Clarke's back.

"I wouldn't say that's the best- Clarke?" Jensen stopped mid sentence after spotting the girls. "I thought you were supposed to be staying in bed."

"She is, Raven what the hell?"

Clarke spoke before her friend could. "Excuse me, don't talk to her like I'm not standing right in front of you, I asked Raven to bring me to you."

"We'll you should have just waited an hour till I came to see you, or in case of emergency-Unless-"

"No nothings wrong, I think I'm getting heat stroke, I'm melting in that bed. I was really hopping Raven could take me to the small pond?"

"No-"

"Before you say no I-"

"You seriously need a low jack on your girlfriend Big brother cause Clarke's either disappeared or Missing-" Her eyes landed on Clarke half way through her sentence. "Oh maybe she's standing right here with you, sorry."

"Thanks O, I got this." Bellamy said the same time Raven muttered "Tattle tail."

Octavia crossed her arms. "Is it so bad I want my niece to be healthy and safe."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It's not a girl!"

The younger girl waved her off. "Hey wait, are you two going somewhere?"

Bellamy was the one to answer. "Actually we all are."

Clarke raised an eye brow at him.

"Let the others know, we're all going down to the lake for a swim day. It's been a while since we've all bad fun together.

 _The small group nodded remembering unity day, well before Finn's dumb plan that is. They'd drank, danced, played games in order to get more drunk._

They needed this.

.

Clarke and Bellamy were laying in bed one night, just talking. Clarke was on her back head resting on Bellamy's chest, his hand on her stomach as they both felt the baby mover around.

*FLASH BACK*

"Jensen I really think we should re consider-Woah!"

He stepped toward the blonde who's hand had flashed to hover over her stomach.

"Get Bellamy." He ordered one of this people who were standing nearby, he was gone in a flash leaving the two alone.

"No, I'm okay."

"Really? Because that look that just crossed your face didn't look okay."

Clarke was now sporting a small grin. "Yeah I think-"

At that moment both Blake siblings came running into the small tent, both sets of eyes glued the the blonde.

"Clarke are you okay?"

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Bell she's smiling... Why are you smiling?"

Clarke gasped again her hand returning to rest of her belly. "The baby is kicking."

"No way!" Octavia squealed, running over to feel.

Octavia moved her hand around but she god frustrated looking at Clarke. "I don't feel anything."

"Maybe all your shouting scared it." Bellamy smirked.

It was now Octavia's turn to gasp. "Say something else."

"Why?"

"I just felt it again, it must like the sound of your voice bell."

Bellamy slowly made his way over to Clarke, his sister removing her hand so Bellamy could feel his baby. He was speechless, his eyes trained on Clarke's roundness. A single tear slid own his tan cheek, that was their baby in there.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

"Have you thought of any names?" Clarke asked lazily.

Bellamy hummed opening his eyes to look into blue ones. "I've thought of a few."

"Girl names?"

"Why would I need to think of boy ones?" He smirked playfully.

"For when the baby I push out of me has man parts."

"Keep dreaming."

A comfortable silence stretched on for a little while before Clarke broke it again.

"So I've been meaning to talk to you about something important." The blonde sat up on the bed facing her man.

"OKay." He followed her lead, also moving to a sitting position.

"Before we left the arks camp I had a long conversation with my mom, about expectation for when the baby is born." He nodded. "Because of the bleeding I experienced early in the pregnancy, when it comes time to deliver the baby there might be more bleeding than is normal."

"I don't think I'm following. A little bleeding is normal right? And you've been resting ever since we got back here."

"I have been, but I'm not talking about that little mishap in the woods."

"I wouldn't call a coma and almost bleeding out a little mishap. What, if you aren't talking about that then-"

Clarke nodded, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. "You remember when we went to fight off Anya's men while really they were to distract us while she took people from camp." He nodded. "Well on the walk back my stomach was cramping and when I went to the bathroom I noticed some blood. It's normal for pregnant women to spot a little but this was more blood than usual. I was worried it meant something was wrong with the baby but after a week and a half it stopped and everything seemed fine."

Bellamy was livid. "Why wouldn't you tell me about that?" His voice deadly soft.

"I wanted to be sure that there was really something to worry about before I came to you, I wasn't going to worry you over "lady problems" there was no need for you to know."

"Well clearly there was! How the hell could you hide something that big."

"Because at the time it wasn't Bellamy, we had more important things we were facing. You wanted me to stop you in the middle of that to tell you I might be on my period?"

"No I expect the mother of my baby to stop me in the middle of that to let me know that she's worried something could be wrong with the baby."

"Fine would you like to know every time I have a small cramp from getting up too fast or laying on my side too long?"

"Sure! Especially if it could potentially put our baby at risk!"

Clarke reached for one of Bellamy's hands, holding it between both of hers.

"If it makes you feel better I did tell Raven, If anything were to suddenly happen she would have come to you right away."

Bellamy shook his head and tried to pull his hand away. "It doesn't Clarke."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the first bleeding, I just. I'm not use to sitting back and letting other people take care of me, I'm trying to get better at it. And I'm sorry this upset you, more so because what I'm going to tell you next is really going to make you mad."

Bellamy's eyes widened as he sat waiting.

Clarke took a deep breath and managed a small reassuring smile. "When I spoke with my mom before we left the ark I learned something, because of all the struggles I've had during pregnancy I risk haemorrhaging after delivery."

"I thought it was normal for there to be a lot of fluids, at least from what I remember with Octavia."

She nodded. "This is different, if this is a complicated birth and I do start to bleed. I might not make it."

Bellamy ripped his hand from hers shooting off of the bed. "No! Wait! You can't just say things like this! Why the hell did- Abby should have, NO you should have told me!"

"I'm telling you now." Clarke stayed seated. "Telling you earlier wouldn't have done anything but make you overly worried about something you can't control."

"I would have stopped those little trips out and around camp."

"Exactly! You would have run yourself ragged worrying about trying to control every single little thing."

You! I! I can't be here right now-Your ass isn't to move an inch off this bed so help me-" and he was gone, the tent flap swinging from the force of his anger.

.

Bellamy hand been giving Clarke the cold shoulder for a week now, she'd only seen him once when he'd walked by when the tent flap was up. Other wise he had Matt, Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Monty tending to her. None of them knew exactly what had gone down but they knew there had been a fight and not to ask about it.

"God blondie you are seriously going to pop." Matt said while stacking cards on top of her stomach, trying to build a tower.

"Yeah Clarke I'm surprised you haven't had her yet, it could really be any day now. Lincoln told me that women on earth usually don't worry the full 9 months."

"Make's sense." Monty nodded. "Gravity probably has something to do with it."

"Or maybe it's because they are so active." Clarke sighed, knocking over Matts house of cards. "If only I as allowed to move."

Octavia shook her head. "Don't even try it sister, Bellamy and you might be in a fight about god knows what but I'm not going to piss off the beast."

Raven laughed. "He really needs to get laid, though with you this close I don't think that's a good idea."

"And then there's the fact that he wont talk to me."

"Seriously Clarke what did you do? Ever since I landed he has been glued to your side and now he's no were to be seen."

"Don't blame him, Bellamy's been nothing but great and I keep ruining it. Maybe for good this time."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "OH please, that boy is too in love with you, he'd never let you slip away from him."

 _What if he might not have a choice,_ Clarke kept her thoughts to herself.

"Where is he now?" Clarke asked, changing up the subject.

"Jensen and the boys went out hunting, Bellamy when to blow off some steam."

"That's good, he deserves it after being suck in here keeping track of me."

.

Bellamy got low as he got closer to one of those black panthers he caught their first week on earth.

"Bellamy!" Jensen yelled scaring the beast away.

Bellamy punched a nearby tree in anger, he was just about to stand up and give Jensen a piece of is mind when he felt a knife go thought his leg. Looking down Bellamy say that it was an animals tusk, a hog to be precise.

Jensen was suddenly above Bellamy when he came to after blacking out from the pain.

"Good news the boys caught the panther, bad news? that hog got you good, we should get back to camp have someone else look at it."

As the boys arrive back in camp, the hundred came up to Bellamy immediately worried, he was in took much pain to do anything but grunt.

.

Clarke and Raven laughed and telling stories when a big commotion passed outside of the tent.

"What the hell could that be?" Clarke asked curious.

"We need a healer, Bellamy is injured." Someone yelled from outside.

Clarke sprung to her feel and at that exact moment she pissed herself, _no wait, holy shit! my water just broke!_

 _"_ Ah Clarke?" Raven said in shock, looking down at the pool of liquid under her friends feet.

"Shit." Clarke groaned, waddling over to the bin of clothes she had and out on one of the bigger dressed the grounders made for her.

"Raven go see what happened. PLEASE! I need to know, I promise I won't move until you get back." Her friend still seemed unsure." Damn it Raven, the baby wont be here for hours yet, just go see what happened to Bellamy then come back."

At that the girl jogged out of the tent and towards the commotion.

"Jensen!" She called pushing through the crowd, when she go to the front she saw Bellamy.

The grounder healer saw her expression and reassured her that it wasn't as bad as it looked, the hog had not torn any muscles and had thankfully missed anything major. Once they stitched him up he'd just have to be careful for a couple days while it healed.

Bellamy bit back a yelled as a burning liquid was poured over his wound. "Raven don't tell Clarke about this alright? I don't want her getting up to come see me."

"Who do you think sent me here you idiot, I think she should have come herself but she's kinda got hung up with something." Bellamy's brow frowned. "She heard all the noise and when she jumped up to come see you her water broke."

Everyone went silent suddenly listening before Octavia could be heard somewhere in the crowd "WOOOHOOOO! My niece is going to be born today!"

"Has she started contractions yet?" Bellamy asked, sitting up his heart beating faster in his chest.

"I don't know I'm here checking on your dumb ass, you know if you weren't being stubborn you could go ask her yourself."

The healer spoke up. "Sorry but that's going to have to wait, I need to fix this leg up or else you could get an infection."

"Don't worry big brother I'm on it!" Octavia yelled again, running away from them.

The soon father to be grabbed the girls arm. "Raven you have to promise me that if anything starts happening or something doesn't seem right you'll come get me."

She nodded smiling at him. "She'll be okay Bellamy."

After their fight the couple didn't tell anyone about the danger Clarke was going to be in while giving birth, Bellamy couldn't help but think if he'd died today he wouldn't be here to protect his family.

"Tell Clarke I'll be there as soon as I can."

.

"CLARKE!" Octavia smiled running into the girls tent. "I can't believe this is finally happening!"

Clarke breath happy as a contraction left her. "Yeah it's defiantly happening. Have you seen Bellamy?"

"He's going to be okay Clarke, it looked worst than it is. The healer is patching him up right now."

"Good." Clarke sighed laying back and closing her eyes. "I'm going to get a little more sleep while the contractions are further apart."

The other girl nodded, even thought Clarke couldn't see her. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you, Shout if you need anything I'll be close by."

Octavia intercepted Raven on her way out and the two took seat a couple feet away from Clarke's tent on some stools.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Octavia smiled, she'd never seen a baby before but she'd heard her brothers stories about her growing up.

"I know, it's surreal, he first ark baby born on earth and the first baby to be born in thousands of years with an aunt."

"I wounder what it's going to be."

"I thought you said it was a girl?"

"I want it to be a little girl but I wouldn't mind a little boy either. It's going to be so cute and little... Do you think it'll have any problems, because of the radiation?"

Raven shook her head. "No, space has three times the radiation earth has, if our babies in space come out find there is no reason to worry about this one."

.

"Could you possibly sew any faster!?" Bellamy threw a hand over his face.

"Just relax, you'll get to Clarke soon enough." Jensen tried to calm him.

"You don't get it, something could go wrong and I'm not going to be there to help her."

"Raven promised she'd come back if anything serious happened okay. You'll be fine and so will Clarke and the baby."

.

Clarke woke a couple hours later, her skin sweaty causing her dress to cling to her body.

"Hey blondie, you've been out for a while."

"Matt how'd you get past Octavia?" Clarke asked moving to a sitting position.

"Easy she wasn't there, Bellamy wanted to talk to her."

Clarke nodded, focusing on her breathing as another contraction squeezed her body.

"Oh shit."

"Shut up." She groaned through her teeth, her hand clamped down on Matts.

Matt sat with Clarke letting her crush his hand for another hour and a half before Bellamy came hobbling into the tent, his eyes looking on her. Clarke was curling into Matt squeezing his hand for dear life, her face red with seat as she whimpered in pain. Matt rubbed her back saying encouraging words until the pain passed.

"Thank god you're finally here, I thought I was going to have to amputate my hand." Matt said softly to Bellamy shifting Clarke so he could move off the bed.

"Bellamy." Clarke whimpered reaching out for him.

"I'm going to make sure the healer is prepping, those contractions are really close together." Matt turned leaving the couple alone.

"Shhh Princess I'm here." Bellamy soothed, moving into the same spot Matt previously sat.

"Are you okay?"

"Shhh don't worry about me."

He could feel Clarke shaking as she snuggled into him, her sweat immediately stuck to him as he pulled her tight.

"I'm really sorry."

Bellamy shook his head before kissing hers. "No, none of that matters now. We are going to have a beautiful baby and we are going to love her and protect her for the rest of her life."

"But you were mad."

"I was upset at the thought of losing you and doing this alone, raising our child down here without you. I was mad at myself for getting you pregnant and putting you in this kind of danger and also because I know I can't do anything to help you if anything goes wrong."

Clarke squeezed her eyes tight as another contraction hit her, the pain just kept getting worst with each one. She was panting trying to get through it, counting down the seconds

"Back in the Forrest before I left I told you I'd always been in here. I don't want to just be in here, I don't want to be a memory that slowly fades over time until you can't remember the sound of my voice, what I look like, what my lips feel like. I don't want you to move on and find a new girl, I don't want someone else raising my baby." Tears of sadness stained them as Clarke confessed her fears.

Bellamy took a deep breath, calming the emotion that made his throat thick. "Then you're just going to have to live through this, and if something does go wrong? I'm trusting you to fight like hell to make it back to me."

"Always." Clarke couldn't hold back the scream that left her as the pain returned. "I need to push!"

"Clarke wait the healers not here yet!"

"I can't! It hurts!"

"Octavia!" Bellamy bellowed, his sister entering the tent eyes wide. "Get that healer in here now!"

Bellamy turned Clarke so she was at the edge of the bed her butt hanging off slightly, Clarke was yelling down and it frightened Bellamy how much pain she seemed to be in.

He wasn't sure what was normal, his mother had to hold back her screams in order to not be found out, he prayed this is how she's supposed to be acting and that nothing was going wrong.

Clarke got up on her elbows and started to push.

"Clarke stop! Just wait a few more second Princess their almost here." he hoped.

"I can't!" She sobbed, her face bring red.

Bellamy sighed in relief as 2 grounders entered the tent carrying supplies in their arms.

"Okay Clarke." The women spoke softly. "We need you to stop pushing for a second."

Clarke fell back on the bed, face twisted with pain. Now that he didn't have to worry about catching his baby Bellamy slit behind Clarke, holding her upper body in his arms.

"We got this Princess." He whispered encouragingly.

"Okay Clarke." The women said again getting Clarke's attention. "When your next contraction hits I want you to push for as long and as hard as you can."

Clarke nodded, gripping Bellamy's hands as another contraction burned her. Screaming she pushed off him leaning forward.

"Good, push push push! STOP!"

Clarke grunted, falling back into Bellamy.

"No." She whimpered. "What's happening?"

Bellamy straightened, _what?_

"Don't worry, just focus on your breathing."

"Bellamy!" Clarke's tone scared the shit out of him.

He held her tight as the women disappeared under Clarke's dress, her hands doing something down there that pulled a sickening cry from Clarke.

"What the hell is happening!?" Bellamy's tone demanded answers.

"The baby is breach, that just means Clarke you are going to have to push harder to get this baby out."

Clarke's head fell sloppily back and forth on Bellamy's chest. "I can't do it."

"Listen to me Princess just one more hard push and we'll have our baby." Bellamy kissed her cheeks and whipped her hair from her forehead. "One last big push we can do this."

He started counting down slowly, collecting Clarke in his arms getting her in a position where he can help her push, the girl grounder spread Clarke's legs wider.

"PUSH."

There was a lot of screaming and tears but the only noise that mattered was the cry their baby made when she took her first breath.

 **Holy shit that was intense, I was legit typing faster the more intense it go! One short chapter to go, Make sure to leave your finale comment and thoughts as we wrap up this story :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **For those who want to see a Bellamy and Clarke as parents :)**

Bellamy kissed Clarke's sweaty head as they looked down at their brand new baby daughter.

"Welcome to the world Marissa Blake." Clarke muttered into her daughter forehead, happy tears falling down her face.

"She's perfect." Bellamy muttered, both parents speaking softly in hopes to not wake their sleeping baby.

"I can't believe there was a part of me at some point that didn't want her."

Bellamy shook his head. "You always wanted her Clarke, you told me that. You just never thought this would be the way you got her."

"She has my eyes."

"I can barely resit your beautiful blue eyes, how am I ever going to resit hers?"

"That's what I'm for." Clarke laughed leaning up to kiss him.

"Can we come in? I don't think I can hold Octavia back anymore." Jasper said, gently knocking on the cabin door.

"Just be quiet." Bellamy ordered as their friends piled into the room.

Octavia immediately burst into tears at the site of her niece, Bellamy and Clarke smiled up at her motioning for her to come closer to the bed. Octavia sat down, running her sweaty palms against her jean clad thighs.

"You want to hold her O?" Bellamy asked, talking the baby from Clarke's arms.

Octavia smiled, moving her arms into a cradle hold like she'd seen Clarke do a second ago, Bellamy carefully placed the warm bundle into her arms.

"She's so tiny." Octaiva held the baby close to her chest. "I can't believe this came out of you."

Clarke scrunched her nose. "Yeah well she didn't feel so tiny coming out."

Matt covered his ears. "Ew Clarke that is a little too much information on you lady parts than I needed to know."

"You master of innuendos?" She shot back.

"When I'm joking about sex, not you opening up wide enough to let a human cross out."

The blonde just rolled her eyes leaning back into Bellamy. Over the next hour Marissa was passed around and cuddled by everyone, even Jensen stopped by after a while for a little peek at the new life.

"I'm really tired." Clarke muttered into Bellamy's neck, her eyes already drifting closed.

"Get some sleep Princess, this little munchkin and I aren't going anywhere."

The little family curled up on the bed together, the soft sounds of the people around camp soothing them to sleep.

.

"Hey O." Clarke smiled, walking over to sit next the second youngest Blake.

"You know it means the world to him, that you gave Marissa our last name."

The girls looked out into the small clearing where Bellamy played peekaboo with his 7 month old daughter. Clarke couldn't help but smile at the sight and laugh her self at the sound of her daughters giggles.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"So have you guys?"

"Octavia." Clarke shoved her friend. "I just had a baby-"

"Over 7 months ago, I think it's time you get on that B train."

"This is your brother we are talking about, or did you forget."

"Yeah your right I don't want to hear you two going at it all night long. Besides I have my own sex life to worry about."

"Trouble in paradise." Clarke mocked.

"No it's been great, he's grreeat. But I see what you and Bell have with each other, with Marissa."

"Are you thinking about having a baby?"

"No-Well yeah-but not right now, I'm only 17 and while you and bell are doing a great job I want to be older."

"So then what's the issue?"

"Lincoln wants kids now, grounders have kids young because they don't usually live long and they want to be young enough to train them."

"Did you tell him you wanted to wait?"

Octavia nodded.

"O he loves you, I'm sure he understands."

"Now that I've been thinking about it more i don't know."

"Just make sure whatever you decided to do it's for you. And I promise when the day comes I'll make sure Bellamy's gun isn't loaded.

Their laughter caught Bellamy's attention, he stood bring his daughter with him.

Clarke loved how in love with her Bellamy was, he was always with Marissa. He would skip hunting trips and scouting mission and take night shifts so he could spend the day with her.

"Here take my seat I was just about to get going." Octavia smiled, giving the baby a kiss on the head.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Just girl stuff." Clarke took Marissa from Bellamy, giving her kisses. "Hi baby, hello, aren't you just a little cutie today."

Marissa looked back at Clarke with the same blue eyes, a little toothless smile on her face.

"What are you doing today?" Bellamy asked, talking Marissa's small hand in his.

When Clarke gave him a questioning look he clarified. "You have a pack, sneakers and your I'm on a mission face."

"I thought I was wearing my "I love my baby" face."

"That too."

Clarke was stalling, this would be her first time out of camp since giving birth. She was worried how Bellamy was going to react to the news.

"Jasper and Monty found a couple plants down by the east bay, it's a couple hours trip from here."

Bellamy's jaw flexed. "And you want to go with them."

"I've stayed in camp since giving birth to Marissa and I've been holding off on leaving camp but I think now is a good time."

"Where's the baby? There she is!" Matt smiled, coming into the clearing. "Could I talk her for a little bit? It's almost her lunch time right? I can feed her."

Clarke sighed kissing her babys cheek before handing her off. "Just make sure you put her down for a nap after she's done eating."

Matt nodded, eyes on Marissa. "Don't worry I'll take good care of this one."

The pair waited for Matt to disappear into one of the huts before they continued their conversation.

"I don't want to say I'm asking permission because I'm not, but I know the first time you left camp after she was born it was hard on me. I know it's a little different and it might be harder on you, I need to start being a member of this community again, I've done small patch up jobs here and there but I really want to get back to helping our people."

They were both standing now, Bellamy pulled Clarke close to him. "The east bay huh?" She nodded. "I know you said Jasper and Monty but you meant Miller and Jeff too right?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, even if she wasn't a mother and even tho they do have a truce. The rules still were to bring someone with a gun along.

"Yeah I'll get them and their guns to come along as well."

"Okay." Bellamy huffed.

Clarke leaned up giving him a kiss, Bellamy grabbed her thighs hoisting her up so they were around his hips.

"Alright actual mom and dad, we gotta go if we want to get back before it's dark." Jasper yelled from across the clearing.

Bellamy groaned letting Clarke down.

"Nice try Blake, I almost considered staying behind."

"So I'll know for next time, more tongue?"

"Less clothes." Clarke laughed, walking towards the boys.

.

Clarke got up to breast feed Marissa in the middle of the night, before she even got to the babys room she knew something was wrong. Marissa had been sick before but nothing was ever as bad as this night, her skin burnt Clarke when she went to pick her daughter up. Marissa was making whimpering sounds in her sleep and small wails of pain.

Clarke quickly un wrapped her from her blankets and brought her on to her and Bellamy's bed.

"Bellamy wake up." Clarke shook him hard until he opened his eyes. "Something's wrong with Marissa!"

"What, what do you mean?" Bellamy had to squint in the dark to make out a frightened Clarke holding their daughter.

"Fell her! She's hot and she's not waking up. I've seen my mom treat kids for flus and colds before but never anything this severe."

Bellamy rubbed a hand up and down Clarke's bare thigh, trying to calm her.

"It's okay just calm down, we'll figure this out just like everything else." Clarke nodded.

"I'm afraid to unwrap her, she could freeze to death in this weather but then again she could be burning up and needing some cold air."

Clarke put Marissa onto the bed between the two of them, her tiny body scrunched with pain.

"I'm going to go and get some meds from my healers pouch, I'll be right back."

Clarke ran from the tent, squinting to see in front of her. When she reached her bag she remembered she'd used the last of the tree leaves on one of the grounders kids. The bush they grew on was a good 20 minute hike away from camp, it was still too dark out to see but Marissa needed the meds, if she got too hot it could be bad.

"Bellamy, We need to go out and pick more tree leave, I don't have any left."

"Clarke you can't leave camp."

"She needs it Bellamy." Clarke whimpered, feeling helpless.

"Hey." Bellamy got off the bed and walked over to the shaking blonde. "The second the sun lights the earth just a little bit I will run and get the things you need. Until then Marissa will be fine."

"I feel helpless." Clarke sniffled.

Bellamy kissed her cheek. "The best thing you can do is come back to bed and cuddle with us. I have a cool cloth on her forehead, she's already starting to look better."

Clarke let Bellamy take her back to bed, she sang little songs to her daughter all night until the sun came up.

.

"Bellamy she's seven." Clarke said, pulling a shirt over her head.

"I can still see her the day she was born, she was so small."

"Yeah well in a couple years Carter will be as old as her big sister." Clarke mocked, bumping her hip into his.

He grabbed her quickly, turning her so she landed face down on the bed. Clarke squirmed under him.

"Don't remind me, they're both growing up too fast, it's not fair that she is already walking."

When Marissa was four Clarke found out that she was pregnant again, Bellamy was over the moon excited. Because of the restrictions on the ark and how is sister was raised he always told Clarke he wanted more than one kid.

They had been extra careful with this pregnancy and thank god Clarke's pregnancy wasn't anything near as dramatic as her first. A year later she gave birth to a healthy baby girl Carter Blake.

"We have to get going, you really want to be late for your own daughters birthday party?"

Clarke tried to roll under Bellamy but he was too strong to fight against.

"That depends."

"On."

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure out we're missing."

"Guys hurry up!" Octavia yelled through the door.

"No very."

Bellamy groaned climbing off Clarke and helping her to her feet.

Everyone was gathered in the clearing inside the village, Playing games and eating. That is how they spent the whole day, with their family. Even Abby was there, a couple weeks after Marissa was born Clarke sent a rider to bring Abby to them, she wanted her daughter to know her grandma.

"Sorry to stop the festivities but I- we have something to tell everyone." Octavia smile and looked into the ground of grounders and skikru.

"No freaking way!" Clarke shouted unable to help herself.

"What?" Bellamy asked, looking from one girl to another.

Octavia nodded at the blonde. "Lincoln and I are having twins!"

Clarke ran to hug her sister-in-law. Yeah that's right Clarke and Bellamy got married 3 years back.

*FLASH BACK*

"You are so damn stubborn, why wont you just let me help you?" Bellamy yelled, thank god Marissa was staying at Octavia's that night.

"Because Bellamy it's embarrassing!"

"I think you're forgetting I've had sex with you Clarke, I've seen-hell I've licked every inch of that body." Clarke blushed a deep red.

"In the moment sure but not now, just leave it alone. Monty gave me some cream that should fix it."

"Do you think if I see it I won't still want you or something?" Bellamy asked, trying to use what he's learned from raising Octavia.

"No, I'm breast feeding, it's normal for them to get a little raw. I'm a doctor I'm not embarrassed to talk about it."

"But you're not a doctor right now, right now your just a girl."

"So?"

"So, you're beautiful and I love you, even if our little monster has gotten you into an uncomfortable situation I still love you."

"Speaking of little monsters I have something that I've been meaning to tell you. I want to have another baby, just one more and then you're going to get fixed. And this one better be a boy."

Bellamy kissed her, holding her body tight to his.

"Marry me." He said against her lips.

"Yes.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

"I'm so happy for you O." Clarke said, her round stomach.

"Thanks Clarke. I'm happy my brother got his head out of his ass and knocked you up when he had the chance."

.

"Carter copy me!" Marissa said. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five."

"One, twu, free, fooour, five."

Marissa Clapped for her younger sister while Bellamy and Clarke sat quietly on the bed watching them.

"They are so cute, see we just had to teach the first one, after that they just take care of each other." Bellamy joked, kissing is wife's shoulder.

"Yeah well lets just hope this little girl growing inside me is as well behaved as these two."

Bellamy pulled back confused. "Girl, I thought you wanted a boy?" 

"I do, but the last two times I was pregnant and said it was going to be a boy you won, this time I'm not taking any chances."

"So i guess I should be saying that I hope our little BOY is as well behaved as our girls."

"You got it, because somehow you always win."

"Believe me, it's all pure luck."

"Well I guess we wont have to wait much longer to find out. My water just broke."

...

Clarke screamed, squeezing Bellamy's hand as she pushed. You'd think the more times you give birth it would get easier but it doesn't.

"You're doing great Princess you're almost there!"

Clarke felt the pressure leave her as their baby wailed, taking in it's first breath.

"It's a boy!"

"Finally!"

 **THE END!**

 **I can't believe this journey is over, Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited or just read to getting a different Bellarke than what we get to see on tv. I don't know what else to say but Thank you and see you next time.**


End file.
